Naruto and the Sacred Pheonix of the Shinobi
by Lei Mortagashi
Summary: Old friends and an enemy of the senseis return to the village after years away of training. Then things start to get a little strange. Ties are tested and the balance between good and evil is about to shift. Whether to one side or the other...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:  
The Sacred Phoenix of the Shinobi

Chapter 1: Sakura's Dream and the Three Arrivals  
(Sitting out by the lake of the Hokage mansion.)  
Naruto: "Where is Kakashi-sensei already? He said he'd be here an hour ago."  
Sakura: "Be patient Naruto. You can't expect him to always be on time."  
Sasuke: "Then again he's the most calculated ninja in the ranks."  
Naruto: "Well duh."  
(Inside, Kakashi is sitting with the Hokage.)  
Sandaime: "I am sure you are well aware that the two of them alone are dangerous. Let alone with their mentor. Are you sure you want to be the one to lead them through the village?"  
Kakashi: "Yes sir."  
Sandaime: "Very well then. Meet Iruka at the gates at sundown. He'll give you more information than I can."  
Kakashi: "Yes sir."  
(Sandaime dismisses him and he heads out toward the lake. Naruto and the other two take notice that their sensei has returned.)  
Naruto: "'Bout time. What kept you?"  
Kakashi: "Never mind Naruto. That's strictly between Lord Hokage and myself."  
Naruto: "Alright. Sorry I even asked."  
Kakashi: "Shall we begin then?"  
(The four of them are training at the lake for several hours. Once the sun is low in the sky, they head for home. Kakashi tells them to run on ahead because he needs to run an errand. They're confused but don't pose an argument. Kakashi heads toward the gates. There he meets Iruka.)  
Iruka: "There you are. Thought you weren't going to show up at all."  
Kakashi: "And when have I not? I may be late but I have the decency to show up."  
Iruka: "Unlike Nokki."  
Kakashi: "Don't remind me. This entire thing is bugging me."  
Iruka: "The same for Hokage-sama. He's nervous about bringing them back into the village."  
Kakashi: "I know."  
(Short pause.)  
Iruka: "Well, we have some of an idea when they'll arrive."*pulls a scroll out of his pocket* "One of them sent this."*tosses it to him*  
Kakashi:*catches it* "Do you know which one?"  
Iruka: "No clue."  
Kakashi:*sighs*  
Iruka: "Thinking about Lei again there Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "No, I was sighing at your cluelessness."  
Iruka:*makes a face* "Just read it."  
Kakashi:*reads through it and tosses it back.*  
Iruka: "Well, what are you planning to do?"  
Kakashi: "Not sure yet."  
Iruka: "You better figure it out sometime tonight or before they get here."  
Kakashi: "I will, don't worry."  
Iruka: "Good."  
Kakashi:*starts back to his house*  
Iruka: "Oh, one more thing."  
Kakashi:*stops and turns to him*  
Iruka: "One of the Genin in the village somehow found out about this. Make sure it wasn't any of yours."  
Kakashi: "Hm. I doubt Sakura and Sasuke found out anything, and Naruto's not paying enough attention to village affairs. But I'll ask none the less."*starts off again*  
Iruka: "Yeesh. Somebody's taking their return a little too seriously."  
Kakashi:*about 10ft away* "I heard that."  
Iruka: "Gaah! I didn't say anything."  
Kakashi: "Sure you didn't."*continues home, thinking about his past the whole way.*  
(The sun has already set as he walks in his front door, the dogs asleep on the living room floor. He heads to bed.)(Later that night, Sakura begins to fidget in her sleep in her sleep.)(In her dream, she and her friends are at the gates of the village and apparently waiting for something. Hinata is looking into the distance with her Byakugan. She see's three figures running toward them, two on horse back and another on a large cat. One of the two on horse back comes up; his blood red hair really sets off his emerald green eyes. The other on horse back has pitch black hair with the Hyuuga eyes, and silver streaks in his hair. Naruto cringes at the sight of him. Akamaru is whining as he approaches. Hinata [no longer using the Byakugan] slightly backs away. The large cat creature jumps over the last hill and looks about to land in Sakura's face. She abruptly wakes up.)  
Sakura:*looking around, seeing she's safely in her room.* "Phew. That was weird."  
(She gradually falls back asleep. The next morning as she and he team mates are waiting for Kakashi, she is quiet.)  
Naruto: "Somethin' wrong Sakura? You're quieter than usual."  
Sakura: "It's nothing."  
Naruto:*exchanges a look with Sasuke and shrugs* "C'mon Sakura. What's eatin' ya?"  
Sakura:*doesn't acknowledge he asked the question.*  
(Kakashi comes up and looks at them.)  
Kakashi: "Since when are you three so quiet? I usually have to break up a fight when I show up."  
Naruto: "You're not funny sensei."  
Sakura:*quiet*  
Kakashi: "Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Well…"  
Naruto:*vein* "YOU JUST TOLD US NOTHING WAS WRONG!!!"  
Sasuke:*confused*  
Sakura:*sarcastically* "Oh I did?"  
Naruto: "Yeah."  
Sakura: "Did you even bother to ask again?"  
Naruto:*vein*  
Kakashi: "Alright you two, that's enough. What's wrong Sakura?"  
Sakura: "I had a strange dream last night."  
Kakashi: "Tell us about it."  
(As she explains the dream, Kakashi remains calm. When she finishes, Naruto and Sasuke exchange confused looks.)  
Kakashi:* "This is strange. How would Sakura be able to see the untold events? Could this be what Lei told Iruka about in the letter."* "I wouldn't worry about it too much Sakura. It probably doesn't mean anything."  
Sakura: "Maybe. But…"  
Naruto: "But what Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Well, not to rat anyone out, I over heard some of the Cadets saying that the Hokage's grand kids were on their way here with their mentor."  
Kakashi: "Did you ask them where they found out?"  
Sakura: "Only one of them would answer me. She seemed pretty shy so she waited until the crowd left. She told me that they heard it from a Genin."  
Kakashi:*sighs* "I was afraid of that."  
Sasuke: "Why?"  
Kakashi: "That the word about Lord Hokage's grand children is spreading. This was to remain Top Secret until their arrival. Most of the senseis in the village don't even know they're coming. According to Iruka, one of the Genin found out about them early and blabbed to everyone they met apparently."  
Naruto: "Wait, how does Iruka know?"  
Kakashi: "Iruka and I were both on the same team, for a time with one of the Hokage's grand children. The two of us are trying to get them into the village safely and with no complications. But unfortunately that will be much harder now."  
Sakura: "Still, now that sensitive information is floating around the village, there's going to be a lot of suspicion. Considering that nobody but a select few knows what they look like."  
Kakashi:*nods* "But Konohamaru doesn't."  
(Someone comes running up.)  
Naruto: "Hm? Hinata?"  
Hinata: "Kakashi sensei."  
Kakashi: "Yes."  
Hinata: "We found out who was telling people."  
Sasuke: "Well, that was fast."  
Hinata: "Lord Hokage made sure that the senseis knew they were coming."  
Kakashi:*stressed sweat* "Oh god. And Gai can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."  
Naruto: "So, he told his team and then Lee blurted it somewhere he shouldn't have and presto the whole village knows."  
Hinata:*nods*  
Kakashi: "How did you find out?"  
Hinata: "The scroll Iruka has was originally sent to me."  
Kakashi: "I see. Does Lord Hokage know?"  
Hinata: "Not yet. Would you tell him for me? Kurenai sensei is waiting for me."  
Kakashi: "Yes, you go on."  
Hinata: "Thank you."*gives a polite bow and runs off*  
(The four of them head off to the Hokage mansion. Kakashi sees him and explains the situation as Naruto and the others sit outside.)  
Kakashi: "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."  
Sandaime: "You're not interrupting anything Kakashi. But I am concerned about why you came back so soon. Is something wrong?"  
Kakashi: "We've found the source of the problem. Gai."  
Sandaime:*sighs* "Naturally."  
Kakashi: "That's not the only reason I've come to you. It's about Sakura."  
Sandaime: "What about her?"  
Kakashi: "She told me and the boys about a dream she had last night, about the arrival of the three."  
Sandaime: "This is strange. As far as I'm concerned Sakura's family has no trait of foreseeing the future, or the Second Sight."  
Kakashi: "Then how was she able to process the vision?"  
Sandaime: "I don't know. I'll speak with Lei when gets here. This may be her doing." * "First the secret is out, then Sakura' dream. It just doesn't add up."* "Did you see the letter Iruka had."  
Kakashi: "Yes."  
Sandaime: "The writer was obviously good with a pen. The writing was a good imitation of Nokki's."  
Kakashi: "Perhaps it was."  
Sandaime:*shaking his head* "No, it was a little to neat. I believe that Lei wrote the scroll to get it past Nokki."  
Kakashi: "Perhaps. She was a good artist back in the day."  
Sandaime: "And you would know, wouldn't you?"  
Kakashi:*trying not to blush.*  
Sandaime: "Ah, see. You're blushing."  
Kakashi:*blushie* "Sir please."  
Sandaime:*smiles* "Your free to go then, unless there's something else."  
Kakashi: "No sir. And thank you."*stands with a polite bow and leaves the room*  
(Back at the lake, Naruto and the others are talking aimlessly. He comes up to them without their notice.)  
Kakashi: "Ahem."  
Sakura:*stopping the conversation* "Oh, sensei. Your back."  
Kakashi: "Did you expect me to leave you here?"  
(They continue with their training. For the next five days, the cycle continues. On the sixth day, Hinata approaches them in the middle of a break.)  
Hinata: "Kakashi sensei."  
Kakashi: "Yes Hinata?"  
Hinata:*pulls a scroll out of her pocket and hands it to him* "I got this earlier this morning."  
Kakashi:*takes the scroll and reads through it*  
Sakura: "What's it say?"  
Kakashi: "Well, they should be here in three days."  
Naruto:!!! "That's the full moon."  
Sasuke: "What's that got to do with anything?"  
Kakashi: "A lot. Nokki has to be sedated before he enters the village."  
Sakura: "Why?"  
Hinata: "He's a member of the Hyuuga clan. The only problem is, his Byakugan is mutated."  
Sasuke: "That's rare, especially in a Kekkei Genkai."  
Kakashi: "Yes. And how Naruto found out I'll never know."  
Naruto:*smirk* "That's my business."  
Hinata: "I need to be going."  
Kakashi:*hands the scroll back to her* "You can go."  
Hinata:*bows and heads off*  
Kakashi: "Well, then our plans just got flushed down the toilet."  
Sakura: "Now what?"  
Kakashi: "We need to start making arrangements for their arrival."*pulls a scroll out of his vest and rolls it out on a rock. It's a map of the north side of Konoha secret passages in and out of It.* "Getting them into the village undetected won't be easy, but I think we can handle it."  
Naruto: "That's a new one."  
Kakashi: "I've never had to use it since my days as cadet."  
(There are blotches of ink that are labeled with a name.)  
Naruto: "The spots are people?"  
Kakashi: "Yes. The passages you see won't all be used. We can only use a few of them because they're old and crumbling. This is only half the map of the village, but it'll suffice."  
(For the next hour or so, the four of them go over the map trying to find the one to take. Once they've finished it there is only one green line, it leads from the basement of Kakashi's house to an oak tree outside the gates. They all head to Kakashi's house to check the tunnel. )  
Kakashi:*as he comes back up through he trap door* "It's a little low for me, but we'll manage."*closes it and locks it up* "We'll leave Nokki in the basement while he's unconscious."  
(The next three days pass by quickly. On the final morning, Kakashi and team 7 head down the tunnel to the oak tree. At the end of the tunnel is another trap door, Kakashi attempts to push it up but it sticks.)  
Kakashi: "Damn. It's stuck."  
(There's a voice above the door.)  
Gai: "That you down there Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "Yes. Why are you standing on the trap door?"  
Gai: "I'm not, mind you. There's a large rock sitting on top of it."  
Kakashi: "You mind getting off?"  
Gai: "Fine."*pushes off the rock with a little help from Lee and Neji. Then helps them out*  
Kakashi: "Thank you."  
Gai: "Don't mention it."  
Sakura:*folds her arms, remembering her dream*  
Lee: "Something wrong Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura: "Huh? Oh, nothing."  
Naruto:*raises an eyebrow*  
Lee: "You sure?"  
Sakura:*nods* "Mm hm."  
Gai:*to Kakashi* "What's wrong with Sakura?"  
Kakashi: "She had a dream a few nights ago."  
Gai: "About what?"  
Kakashi: "If you don't know already I'm not telling you."  
Gai: "Hmph."  
Sakura:*is looking toward the hill saw her in dream* * "How much longer do we have to wait?"*  
Kakashi:* "She's worried."*  
(A few minuets later, Hinata and her team walk up from the village path.)  
Sakura:* "Now that everyone's here, who knows when they'll arrive. I couldn't tell whether my dream lasted for an hour or two. I don't even know how long I was dreaming."*  
Hinata:*walking up to Sakura* "Something wrong?"  
Sakura: "No, I'm alright."  
Hinata: "You sure? You seem a little quiet."  
Sakura: "Well…"  
Hinata: "It's alright. You can tell me."  
Sakura:*sighs. She explains it in a low tone*  
Hinata: "Really?"  
Sakura:*nods*  
Naruto:*leaning lazily on one of the side of the door, listening to Hinata and Sakura. Then he heard the sound of hoof beats. Looks up confused* "Huh?"  
Kakashi: "What is it Naruto?"  
Naruto: "I hear hoof beats."  
Kakashi: "Are you sure?"  
Naruto: "Positive. They're coming from the north."  
Sakura:* "They're coming."*  
Hinata: "Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Hinata, look to the north with your Byakugan."  
Hinata: "What for?"  
Sakura: "See who's coming toward us."  
Hinata:*still somewhat confused* "Okay."*activates her Byakugan. She sees two people on horseback and one on a large cat* "Two people on horseback and one on a huge cat."  
Sakura: "I was afraid of that."  
Kiba: "Does it matter?"  
Sakura: "Yes."  
(The senseis are alert.)(The first man on horseback comes up. He has short and scruffy blood red hair, baggy black pants and a red muscle shirt. His eyes are an emerald green..)  
Kakashi: "Sei, nice to see you again."  
Sei: "Right back at ya Kakashi."  
Sakura: * "He seems harmless enough. But the other one scares me."*  
(Sei shakes hands with Kakashi , Gai, and Kurenai as the second guy comes up. His hair is pitch black with silver bangs; his eyes were identical to Hinata's and Neji's.)  
Kakashi: "Nokki. We meet again."  
Nokki: "Indeed."  
Hinata:*backs away*  
Tenten:* "He's scary."*  
Naruto:* "I take it Kakashi doesn't like Nokki much. I don't blame him."*  
(The cat comes over the hill.. Sakura's eyes grow wide.)  
Sakura:* "Well. Here goes."*  
(The cat jumps over the hill. Sakura stares. As the cat lands, Kakashi grabs it by the collar.)  
Kakashi: "Now Smicha. You know better than that."  
Smicha:*is straining against his grip*  
(The women on top slides off. She's in a Japanese style white dress with black clasps and trimming. Her hair is the same color as Sei's and so are her eyes.)  
Gai: "Since when do you wear dresses?"  
Lei:*looks none too happy to be wearing a dress. Her voice is firm and agitated* "I was forced to wear a dress, no thanks to you Nokki."*Giving him a hard glare*  
Nokki: "You should at least show respect to your grandfather and dress up every once in awhile."  
Lei: "Why should I dress up? I look ridiculous."  
(Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto are trying not to laugh.)  
Gai: "Especially in white."  
Lei:*sweat drop. Sarcastically* "Gee thanks Gai."*turns to the cat* "You calm down. There's nobody here who wants to hurt me."  
(The cat doesn't calm down because it's straining against Kakashi's grip.)  
Lei:*sighs. Puts a hand on Kakashi's shoulder* "Let her go Kakashi-kun. I'll take her from here."  
Kakashi: "Whatever you say."*let's go of the collar*  
Lei:*places a hand on her bottom jaw and calmly strokes the top of its head*  
(The cat licks her cheek and shrinks to the size of a house cat.)  
Smicha: "Row."  
Lei: "That's a good girl."  
Smicha:*gently paws her leg, begging to be held*  
Lei:*picks her up*  
Nokki: "Can we get on with this?"  
Lei:*her eyes turn hard and cold* "Shut up you jerk. You've got to be sedated first. Remember?"  
Nokki:*glare.*  
Lei: "That's what I thought."  
Sei: "So how are you gonna do this?"  
Lei: "I'll just give him a sleeping root."*pulls a satchel out of her pack and opens it. She pulls out a pinch of what looks like a chopped up daisy.*  
Gai: "What the hell is that?"  
Lei: "Lettia."*hands it to Nokki* "I'm not feeding it to you."  
Nokki:*takes the root and stuffs it into his mouth. He makes a disgusted face*  
Lei: "Did I mention it's really bitter?"  
Nokki:*through a mouth full of root* "You could've fooled me."*finishes chewing and swallows. He begins to look drowsey and hits the floor with a THWUMP*  
Sei:*gently prods him with his foot* "Out like a light."  
Kakashi: "Shall we then?"  
Sei Lei:*nod*  
Smicha: "Merrrow."  
Sei:*lifts Nokki onto his shoulder* "Let's go."  
Gai:*not paying attention. Welcome to La La Land. Population: Gai*  
Sei: "Uhh, hello. Gai! GAI!!!"  
Gai:*snaps out of it* "Huh? What?"  
Sei:-_-; "Never mind."  
(Kakashi re-opens the trap door and allows Lei and Sei down. Sakura heads back to the house on the village path. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke follow the twins down the trap door. Naruto shuts it behind him. They proceed to walk down the passage, Lei and Smicha leading the way. Sakura goes into Kakashi's house, then to the basement to unlock the trap door and waits. They all come up a few minuets later and brush themselves off."  
Sei:*puts Nokki down and rotates his shoulder* "Ow. Glad I don't have o carry him to the mansion."  
Kakashi: "Don't get happy yet. You still have to deal with him."  
Sei: "Don't remind me."*bends over in pain from his back* "Ow. I don't think I'll be able to stand straight for a week."  
Lei: "Wuss. You're not wearing a skin tight dress that really shows off your butt."  
Sei: "No, I'm also not a girl. Thank you."  
Smicha:*warningly* "Mewrow."  
Sei: "Yes mother."  
Kakashi: "You can change upstairs if you want."  
Lei: "Thank you."  
(They head upstairs, leaving Nokki there.)  
Naruto: "So what's with the mutation?"  
Lei:*has now changed into baggy black pants, a tight tank top, and a belt with seven kunai hanging off it. One white and the others black.* "His Byakugan is mutated because of a cosmic accident. It makes him go nutso during the full moon."  
Naruto: "Why is always the full moon?"  
Lei:*shrugs* "They still haven't found the cause of the mutation."  
Kakashi: "But they have found that a person with the mutation can use the Byakugan to ten times the strength of a normal Hyuuga."  
Sasuke: "How so?"  
Lei: "It gives the user the ability to not only read the opponents gestures, but also their mind. But, if they do use it to do so, battle events would be catastrophic. The ability to read another's mind comes at a high price; it requires a vast amount of chakra and will power. I've only seen Nokki use it once. That night forever changed my life. It took me from the people that meant the most to me."  
Sakura: "Why'd he use it then?"  
Lei: "To make sure I wouldn't run off."  
Naruto: "Jerk."  
Lei: "Tell me about it. He's been training Sei and I for several years. And not just physically."  
Sei: "Mentally too. He thinks that the body and mind have to be in perfect sync to function properly."*adjusts one of his gloves* "We've been all over this world. Land of Sand, Rock, Leaf, Cloud, Mist, and Whirlpool. He's also trained us with various weapons and techniques. When he believes we're finished with our training, he'll challenge us to a battle at the Sacred Arena. From there we have at least two weeks to train. When the battle finally comes, well, if we win we can pass into Jounin status. If we lose…"  
Sakura: "What?"  
Lei: "We're killed. Honorably, but killed. It's a tradition, and as far as we know, no one in our family has had that problem."  
Sei: "I already beat Nokki. Lei here on the other hand…"  
Lei: "I know what I'm doing Sei."  
Sei: "I hope so."  
Kakashi: "You know he won't hold back, even with you."  
Lei: "I'm well aware of that. But I won't either."  
(Later on, Lei, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are sitting in the living room politely having a conversation when Sei comes in.)  
Sei: "Are you people hungry?"  
(He's got their attention.)  
Lei: "That's the understatement of the year."  
Sei: "Just askin'. And I'm not cookin', that's your job."  
Lei: "You can barely boil water. Let alone make dinner."  
(The kids try not to laugh)  
Sei:*pouty face* "Shut up."  
Kakashi:*walks in* "What are you two arguing about now?"  
Lei: "His cooking, the lack there of."  
Kakashi: "Why?"  
Sei: "Cuz I walked in and asked if anyone was hungry."  
Kakashi:*sighs* "Well you two don't have to worry about cooking."  
(Later on, Kakashi serves dinner, the team leaves and the dishes are done. Sei goes to bed afterwards, leaving Lei and Kakashi alone in the front room.)  
Kakashi: "Finally. Alone time."  
Lei:*sighs* "You just want to pick on me don't you?"  
Kakashi: "I won't lie, yes."  
Lei: "Shoulda known. You haven't changed a bit Kakashi." *moves from the chair she was sitting in to his lap*  
Kakashi: "On the contrary."*Pulling down his mask* "I have."*pulls her into a kiss*  
Lei:*wraps her arms around his neck*  
Kakashi:*reaches behind him and turns off the lamp. He wraps his arms around her, bringing her against him*  
Lei:*rests both hands on his chest.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Upon the Return, Lord Hokage Speaks  
(The next morning, Sei is the first one out of bed. He comes down stairs and starts to walk by the front room. As he walks by, he notices Lei asleep in Kakashi's lap and his hand on the side of her butt. His other arm is around her waist, and his mask is down.)  
Sei: "Huh?"  
(There's a knock at the front door.)  
Sei: -_-;*goes to the door and answers it* "Hey guys."  
Naruto: "Is he even up yet?"  
Sei: "No. C'mon in though."  
(The three of them step in and follow his past the front room. Sakura doesn't notice anything, but Sasuke stopped Naruto.)  
Naruto: "Ugh, what Sasuke?"  
Sasuke:*nods toward Kakashi and Lei* "Does that look a little strange to you?"  
Naruto:*looks* O_O! "WTF?"  
Sasuke: "Keep it down you idiot."  
(Sakura comes back.)  
Sakura: "What's keeping you two?"  
(They point into the room.)  
Sakura:*looks* O_O! "Kakashi-sensei!"  
Naruto Sasuke:*slap a hand over her mouth* "SSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Sei: "Oye!"*comes up* "You found 'em, eh?"  
Sakura:*nods*  
Sei: "Phh, not that it matters."  
Naruto Sasuke:*remove hand*  
(The three of them are confused.)  
Sei: "Lei and Kakashi have known each other since their cadet years."  
Sakura: "Awww, how sweet their childhood sweethearts."  
Naruto Sasuke: -_-; "Girls."  
Sakura:*vein* "What was that?"  
Lei:*opens her eyes with a snap*  
Sei: "Aw, crap. We're so busted."  
Lei:*groans in an annoyed tone and gently shakes Kakashi* "We've been caught."  
Kakashi:*opens his eyes and looks over to the doorway* "Shoulda known it would've been you spoiling our fun Sei."  
Sei: "I didn't spoil nothing. That was Sakura."  
Sakura: "Hmph. I was being insulted."  
Lei: "Excuses."*gets up from Kakashi's lap*  
Kakashi:*stands and walks into the kitchen* "You eating or not?"  
(After breakfast, they let Nokki out of the basement and start to the Hokage mansion.)  
Nokki: "Lei, where is your dress?"  
Lei: "I took it off and burned it."  
Nokki:*angrily* "Why?"  
Lei: "Because I didn't want to wear it in the first place. But, no, you had to get Sei to wrestle me into it. My grandfather doesn't give a damn about what I wear."  
Nokki: "Well, you should. You could respect him by dressing up every once in awhile."  
Lei: "I respect him with all my heart. He doesn't care what I wear, because he knows I'm not stupid."  
Nokki: "Ph, do you think I care what he thinks. You're supposed to follow my orders."  
Lei: "No I'm not. Not in my grandfather's presence."  
Sakura: "Lord Hokage gives the orders."  
Nokki: "Can it pip squeak."  
Sakura:*vein*  
Kakashi: "Just ignore him Sakura. He's all bark and no bite."  
Nokki: "As if you know Kakashi."  
Kakashi:*ignores him*  
Nokki: "Did you hear me Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "Hm, sorry, did you day something?"  
Nokki:*vein* "Why are you always so arrogant?"  
Kakashi: "I'm not arrogant. You just an idiot."  
Nokki: "Hmph."  
Kakashi: "Sakura is one of my students. You are not permitted to give her orders."  
Nokki: "Hah! I'm a Jounin and she's a Genin, therefore I can."  
Kakashi: "No you can't. Not without my or Lord Hokage's approval."  
(They arrive at the Hokage mansion and go into his office.)  
Kakashi:*bows* "Here they are my Lord. Unharmed as promised."  
Sandaime: "Thank you Kakashi. I can't express enough gratitude for this."  
Kakashi: "It was my pleasure Lord Hokage."  
Nokki: "A little too much pleasure from what I heard."  
Sandaime: "Nokki! That's enough from you."  
Lei: "And you tell me to respect my grandfather."  
Hokage: "Lei, Sei, Nokki. I need a moment with Kakashi and his students."  
Lei Sei:*bow respectively* "Yes sir."*they walk off*  
Nokki: "Whatever."*walks out*  
Sandaime:*sighs* "Some things never change."  
Kakashi: "Not with Nokki. What do you wish to speak with us about?"  
Sandaime: "Before I tell you, I need you to find the other Teams."  
Kakashi: "Very well."*bows and leads them out*  
(They head out into the village.)  
Kakashi: "Alright you three. You know who you need to find. We'll meet back at the Hokage's."  
(They disappear. They take several hours to find everyone, even Iruka was difficult to find. But the task is completed and they all meet back at the Hokage's.)  
Sandaime: "I suppose you all want to know why you're here."  
Kurenai: "Of course."  
Sandaime: "This has nothing to do with me. It has to do with Lei and Sei. It seems that there is some one who is after my granddaughter, and we cannot let them take her."  
Hinata: "Why are they after her?"  
Sandaime: "I'm not sure Hinata."*he looks to the sensei* "Now, will you students please step outside. I need to speak with your sensei now."  
(All the students walk out with a bow.)  
Sandaime:*sighs* "That is something I will leave you to tell them."  
Gai: "What exactly?"  
Sandaime: "The reason they're after her. You see, she is the sworn protector of the Sacred Phoenix of the Shinobi. They see this creature as a symbol of light, and wants it destroyed. The only way for him to harm the Phoenix is to harm Lei."  
Iruka: "What are we supposed to do?"  
Sandaime: "You and your teams must relocate to the mansion, as soon as you can to ensure their safety."  
(The four of them exchange looks, but nod in agreement.)  
Sandaime:*smiles* "I don't know how to thank you for this."  
(The four sensei stand and bow. They head outside and escort their teams' home to start packing. That night, the teams come back to the mansion when most of the village was asleep. One of the servants shows everyone to their rooms and they get into bed.)(The next morning after everyone gets up, they all head into the dining hall for breakfast. Nokki is the last one to come in.)  
Nokki:*sits down a couple of seats from Kakashi* "What are you still doing here?"  
Kakashi:*sipping his coffee* "It's no concern of yours."  
Nokki: "Phh, I have every right to know why you and your pathetic excuses for Genin are here."  
Naruto Sasuke Sakura:*restrain a scowl*  
Nokki: "Along with the rest of your groupies."  
(The rest of them look at him in disgust.)  
Lei: "Nokki, for once in your pathetic existence, will you shut your fat mouth."  
Nokki: "And who are you to tell me what to do?"  
Kakashi: "She's still your superior, even if you're her mentor."  
Nokki: "But out Kakashi."  
Sei:*shakes his head*  
Nokki:*sees Kakashi won't retort and becomes quiet.*  
Kurenai:*to Lei* "Just how much training did you get while you were gone?"  
Lei: "Plenty. I've been to many parts of the Shinobi world."  
Gai: "From what I've heard, to the Land of Rock and back again."  
Lei: "Yep, pretty much. And all the way we figured out how to use several techniques and weapons."  
Sei: "Mastering the weapons was fun, but the techniques weren't. I broke every bone in my body at least twice."  
Nokki:*ignores him*  
Kakashi: "Just how much stronger have you two gotten? You were almost Jounin the last time we saw you."  
Nokki: "Why don't you fight her and find out?"  
(They all stare at him.)  
Sei: "Are you nuts?"  
Lei: "I'm not about to beat the hell out of Kakashi just because you wanted to show off what my training did."  
Nokki: "Oooh, getting defensive? Shall I just tell everyone at the table what happened between you two last night?"  
Lei: "Nothing happened my ass."  
Nokki: "Ph, you're just as pathetic as the Genin in this room."  
(Sandaime walks in as he says this.)  
Kiba:*standing up* "What'd you say?"  
Sandaime: "Kiba. That'll do."  
Kiba:*surprised, but sits* "Sorry sir."  
Sandaime: "Now, who are you talking to Nokki?"  
Nokki: "Your granddaughter. She's refusing a direct order-"  
Sandaime: "You won't be giving her orders under my roof."  
Nokki:*scowls* "She won't prove to her fellow Ninja that she has improved since the last time."  
Sandaime:*looks at her*  
Lei: "Grandfather, please. Don't make me battle some one I wish not to."  
Sandaime: "Who is the pupil?"  
Lei:*pauses* "Kakashi."  
Sandaime: "Very well then, I won't force the battle on you."  
Lei:*sighs with relief*  
Sandaime: "However, I have a better idea."  
(They turn to the Hokage.)  
Sandaime: "Nokki, why don't you fight him?"  
All:*shock line*  
Nokki: "W-what?"  
Sandaime: "You heard me. If you want to prove Lei's improved, the only way is to do that is to measure the strength of the teacher."  
Nokki:*scowls. Then thinks a minuet.* * "A chance to show Kakashi that he is truly weaker than I. Hmm, why pass it up?"*  
Sandaime: "Well, Nokki?"  
Nokki: "If you're so persistent, then yes."  
Kakashi: "It's settled then."  
Sandaime: "Yes. Be at the tower of the Forest of Death at noon tomorrow. Agreed?"  
Kakashi Nokki:*nod*  
(Later that morning, Kakashi and his students are outside by the lake, training. Lei tries to come over to them but Nokki got to her first and dragged her off into the forest. Naruto turns around to see him doing so.)  
Naruto: "Jerk."  
Sakura: "What is it Naruto?"  
Naruto: "Nokki dragged her off."  
Kakashi: "Just ignore it for now Naruto. She can handle him for today."  
(Around noon, Lei joins them at the lake. They were taking a break.)  
Lei: "Hey guys."  
Kakashi: "Hey. What kept you?"  
Lei: "Give you two guesses but you'll only need one."  
Sakura: "Nokki's training?"  
Lei: "Yep. He's training on his own now, preparing for his match tomorrow."  
Kakashi: "Surprise, surprise. He always was predictable."  
Lei: "He's not going to go easy on you. He means business."  
Kakashi: "I'll be fine. I've faced him and beat him in the past."  
Sakura:! "You beat him?"  
Kakashi: "Yes. We where in the Chunin exams. He didn't become a Chunin until the next year."  
Sasuke: "Says something about the Byakugan doesn't it."  
Kakashi: "I never said it was an easy match."  
Lei: "You think you had it bad. Pah! I had to deal with Jasmine."  
Kakashi:*shivers* "Don't remind me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adversaries Face Off; Kakashi vs. Nokki  
(The next morning, Kakashi is the first one up and in the dinning hall. Nokki is ironically the last and Kakashi had already left.)  
Nokki:*as he walked in* "Where's Kakashi?"  
Sakura: "None of your business."  
Nokki: "I wasn't talking to you Genin."  
Sakura:*scowls*  
Lei:*puts a hand on her shoulder* "Don't let him get to you Sakura. He can't do anything to you."  
Nokki: "And since when did you become their sensei, Lei? Last I checked you, couldn't be a Jounin until after you beat me at the Sacred Arena."  
Lei: "I'm not claiming to be their sensei. I'm just keeping an eye on them for Kakashi until later."  
Nokki: "Hmph."  
Hinata:*sitting next to Lei* "He's creepy."  
Lei: "Always has been always will be."  
Sakura: "In more ways than one."  
Hinata:*nods in agreement*  
(Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…)  
Sandaime: "Now Kakashi, I know you will not be holding me responsible for whatever happens in your battle with Nokki, but I will be watching."  
Kakashi: "If you insist sir. However, if anything goes wrong and I can't train with my students, would you mind letting Lei take that role?"  
Sandaime: "That I'll do."  
Kakashi: "Thank you."  
Sandaime:*nods* "You should get going. Wouldn't want to be late."  
Kakashi:*bows and heads out*  
(Back in the dinning hall.)  
Kurenai: "Who did you get to judge to judge the match, Lei?"  
Lei: "Sei will be. He's preparing the rules over there with Anko as we speak."  
Gai: "This should be an interesting match. The two of them haven't squared off like this since they were in the Chuunin exams."  
Tenten: "It's been that long since they've fought?"  
Gai: "Yes. It was the third part of the exam and Nokki never laid a finger on him. It was actually pretty funny seeing Nokki get his ass handed to him on a silver platter."  
Lei: "How could I forget that? There was almost no one in the stands who was rooting for Nokki."  
Naruto:*laughs* "That many people hated him?"  
Lei: "Damn straight. Then again, Kakashi never lost a match like that. Even when he did lose, he wasn't complaining."  
Iruka: "That's because you were the only Shinobi he couldn't beat."  
Lei: "I wasn't unbeatable. My dad kicked my ass all the time."  
(Later, Lei met Team 7 out by the lake. She's on top of Smicha in big form.)  
Lei: "Ready to go?"  
(They nod.)  
Lei: "Hop on then. I'm warning you now though, she's pretty fast."  
(They get on and hold on tight as Lei urges Smicha into a run.)(Meanwhile in the tower…)  
Anko:*Standing in the gallery* "I thought you said she'd be here Sei."  
Sei: "I did and she will be. Trust me. Now, how many rules do we have?"  
Anko: "Only one. No enchanted weaponry."  
Sei: "Hm. How 'bout try to keep bloodshed to a minimum, 10 second count if you're down and you lose?"  
Anko: "What's the fun in that?"  
Sei: "Anko, we don't need a murder on our hands. Especially this close to the full moon."  
Anko: "It was days ago."  
Sei: "The effects sometimes linger for a few days."  
Anko: "Alright fine. Yeesh."  
(As they continue to argue in the tower, Nokki and Kakashi are already on their way there. Kakashi has already reached the gate by the time Nokki is halfway there. Lei and Team 7 come up to the gates right behind Kakashi.)  
Kakashi: "So you followed me, eh?"  
Lei: "And? Can you think of a better way of getting here without getting mangled?"  
Kakashi:*gave a small laugh and then turned to the gates. He pushes them open and proceeds inside.*  
(Lei and the Genin follow him in. Anko and Sei are waiting inside.)  
Sei: "See, I told you she'd show up."  
Anko: "Shut up."  
Lei: "Were you two gambling again?"  
Sei: "NO!"  
Anko: "Yes."  
Lei:*sighs*  
Kakashi:*rolls his eyes* "Why I am not surprised? That was a common sight in the old days."  
Sei: "Hmph."  
Lei: "Don't start with me."  
Sei: "Fine. Who else is coming?"  
Naruto: "The Hokage and the rest of the Guard."  
Sei: "Ugh. Why so many people?"  
Lei: "They wanted to come, I didn't ask them to."  
(They soon head into the gallery as Nokki comes into the tower. He and Kakashi stand on opposite sides of the battle field as the rest of the Guard come in.)  
Lei: "Some things never change."  
Sasuke: "What are you talking about?"  
Lei: "Nokki is still the same asshole he always was. I'm just glad Kakashi's not the same person he was when he started the academy."  
Sakura: "What do you mean?"  
Lei: "He was a little shy at first. At least until I stepped in one day when he was attacked by a gang of older students. My mother cleared that right up after I caught up with them."  
Naruto: "Sounds like a tough childhood."  
Lei: "Tch, you have no idea. They were only afraid of my mother because she was married to the son of the Third Hokage."  
(He chose that moment to walk in.)  
Sandaime: "Reminiscing Lei?"  
Lei: "No re-remembering. What are you doing here?"  
Sandaime: "I got him into this mess, so I might as well see him out of it."  
(The rest of the Guard comes in around 11:30 and joins in the upstairs gallery. Shortly after they walk in, Sei stands in front of the statue and calls for quiet.)  
Sei: "We will soon begin the match. But first the rules. The first rule is that there will be no enchanted weaponry of any kind."  
Nokki:*standing in the door* "Damn."  
Kakashi:*standing in the opposite door*  
Sei: "The only elements you will be permitted to use are your own Chakra and your own special abilities. If you use any enchanted items you will lose the battle of a T.K.O. And the second rule is that if you're down you get a 10 second count to keep bloodshed to a minimum. Now that the rules have been stated will the parties please come forth!"  
Nokki:*walks out, an ugly smirk on his face.*  
Hinata: "That smirk makes him look even creeper."  
Sakura: "No kidding."  
Sei: "You may begin when ready."  
Nokki: "A word of advice Kakashi: I know a few more tricks since last time."  
Kakashi: "So do I."  
Nokki: "Always so arrogant and cocky."*pop his knuckles. Then links his fingers to form the stance for the Byakugan*  
Hinata:! "He's about to use his Byakugan."  
Gai: "That's not good, using his Byakugan so soon after the full moon."  
Tenten: "Why's that?"  
Gai: "Normally it'll go berserk, and he'll be out for blood."  
Lei:*has her arms folded and hiding her crossed fingers* * "Don't let him get to you Kakashi."*  
Nokki: "Byakugan!"  
Kakashi:*stands at the ready*  
Nokki: "Don't think you can outwit me now Kakashi. Even your Sharingan is useless."  
Kakashi: "We'll just have to see about that."  
Nokki:*frowns* "You're disappointing me Kakashi. You have yet to defend yourself."*lunges headlong at Kakashi*  
Kakashi:*dodges him at the last second, letting Nokki hit the floor* "How so? You just missed me."  
Nokki:*quickly gets up and tries the gentle fist, aiming for his left arm*  
Kakashi:*dodges. As Nokki lands on his feet again, he low kicks him.*  
Nokki:*cant' dodge because he just landed, falls to the floor on his back but quickly get back up. He draws kunai.*  
Kakashi: "Oh please."*pulls a kunai out*  
Sakura: "Come on Master Kakashi, hand his butt to him."  
(Kakashi and Nokki are exchanging blows without the kunai, which they have discarded on the floor.)  
Nokki:*tries to hook shot him*  
Kakashi:*blocks it, and nailing a punch in the stomach.*  
Nokki: "Oomph."  
Kakashi:*Throws him off and prepares to launch another attack*  
Nokki:*jumps into the air and spin kicks Kakashi in the shoulder, knocking him over.*  
Kakashi:*gets up* "Is that all you got in you Nokki?"  
Nokki: "I've got plenty more."  
Kakashi: "Bring it on then."  
Nokki: "My pleasure."*goes into an attack.*  
Kakashi:*pushes him away when he's an inch away from his face. He runs behind him and low kicks him again*  
Nokki:*dodges this one and spin kicks again*  
Kakashi:*bends over backwards to avoid the attack and places his hands on the floor behind him. he brings his legs up and kicks Nokki in the jaw, flips over and lands on his feet*  
Nokki:*rubbing his jaw* "That one actually hurt. Heh, but I doubt the rest will."  
(They start exchanging blows again.)  
Nokki:*catches Kakashi in the lower ribs, and there's a loud snap.*  
All:*shock line*  
Kakashi:*is doubled over , but on his feet, in pain*  
Nokki:* "Forget the rules."* "This is the end Kakashi."  
Kakashi: "It's far from over."*tries to stand straight*  
Nokki: "Hah! You've got two broken ribs, how do you expect to fight back?"*punches him again and knocks him back several feet and onto his back*  
Kakashi:*is laying there unconscious*  
Nokki:*unsheathes a purple-ish dagger. Leaps into the air* "This is the end of you."  
Lei: "SEI STOP THE MATCH!!!"  
Sei: "Match called on account of illegal weaponry. Kakashi is the victor."  
Nokki: "I don't care."*plunges toward Kakashi, his dagger raised*  
Naruto:*jumps down and tackles Nokki before he reaches Kakashi* "You don't eve attack a man when he's down."  
Lei:*jumps down and goes to Kakashi, pulls down his mask and starts mouth to mouth resuscitation*  
Nokki:*pushes off Naruto and lunges at him again*  
Anko: "SOMEBODY STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE!!!"*jumps down*  
(Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, and Sei try to keep him contained.)  
Sei:*pulls out a kunai with a chain on it. He swings it like a lasso and gets it around Nokki. He runs around him in circles, chaining him up.*  
Nokki: "Curse you Sei."*can't move.*  
Lei:*continues mouth to mouth until his coughs blood into her mouth. She spits it out*  
Kakashi:*rolled over onto his side, coughing up blood and holding his side*  
Anko: "Get the medic in here now."  
(The Medical Ninja come him, put him on a stretcher and got him out.)  
Lei:*stands up again, her flooding with tears*  
Iruka:*goes over to her* "Lei-san, you alright."  
Lei:*shakes her head vigorously, her tears fall to the floor. She looks down to the blood*  
Iruka:*wraps a comforting around her*  
Sakura:*jumps down with Sasuke behind her* "Miss Lei are you alright?'  
Anko: "Leave her be for right now. She's pretty upset."  
Naruto:*walks back over to Lei* "Sorry, I tried."  
Iruka: "It's alright Naruto. You did your best to help him. You've done him proud."  
(The others are struggling to get Nokki into solitary confinement.)  
Iruka:*gently tightens his grip and places his other arm around her, trying to comfort her*  
Lei:*rests her head on his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks*  
(Everyone in the gallery is appalled by Nokki's blood thirsty attitude toward Kakashi.)  
Smicha:*jumps done and onto Sakura's shoulder*  
(Later on, Lei takes Team 7 to Kakashi. However, no one is allowed to see. Lei only got a glimpse of him in his room. He's just laying there, unconscious, his middle wrapped in bandages, an oxygen mask over his mouth, and the other machine monitoring his heart rate.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forbidden Move, Chakra Cannon  
Lei:*talking to one of the doctors* "Will he be able to make a full recovery?"  
Doc: "Yes, but not very quickly. He'll need to stay away from training until his ribs have fully healed."  
Lei: "How long will that take?"  
Doc: "Maybe a couple of months. Depends on how much damage the X-rays show."  
Lei:*sighs*  
Lady: "Sir, your needed."  
Doc: "I'll be right there."*follows her*  
Sakura: "This is awful. How are we supposed to keep up with our training if Kakashi sensei's in the hospital?"  
Sasuke: "I'm not sure. It won't be easy though."  
Naruto: "Yeah, but we'll pull through."  
(Sandaime walks up.)  
Sandaime: "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you."  
Lei:*turns to him* "What is it?"  
Sandaime: "It's not going to be as difficult as you think to keep up with your training. You see, before the match, Kakashi asked me that if anything happened to him during the match that would put him out of commission for a time that Lei would take over until he's able to again."  
Lei: "What? But I can't be a sensei yet, I haven't beaten Nokki."  
Sandaime: "I'm the Hokage, I can tell him to leave you alone. Besides, Kakashi would be grateful if you kept his students until he was able to train with them."  
Naruto: "You can't be serious?"  
Sandaime: "I'm serious Naruto."  
Lei:*looks toward Kakashi, and then looks at her hands.* "I'll train them until Kakashi is well enough to go back to it. I owe him the favor."  
Sandaime: "I was hoping you would agree."  
Sakura: "Alright then, shouldn't we get going?"  
Lei: "Not just yet, not until the X-rays com back."  
Sandaime: "Well they better stop farting around in there."  
Lei: "Grampa, what exactly did they do with Nokki?"  
Sandaime: "Hmm? Oh, they put him into a rubber room until the new moon."  
Naruto:*laughs*  
Lei: "Good, shoulda put him in there in the first place."  
Sandaime: "The mutated Byakugan is full of surprises and difficult to predict. Even for the user. You of all people should know that."  
Lei: "I know, but I found a way around his Byakugan."  
Sakura: "I thought there wasn't a way around it."  
Lei: "You're not me Sakura. I've lived around the Byakugan since I was a Cadet. Nokki was in the year above me and looked up to by several people."  
Sasuke: "He's only a year older than you and he's your mentor?"  
Lei: "Yes. He wasn't my choice either. When my father died, it was in his will that I be placed under a mentor with my brother."  
Sandaime: "In order to find a mentor, there was a tournament and during the course of the tournament, Lei was to remain under a sensei, at the time the Fourth Hokage."  
Sakura: "The Fourth Hokage? You trained under him?"  
Lei: "Yes, for a time."  
Doc:*walks up* "Miss Lei."  
Lei: "Yes?"  
Doc: "His X-rays came back and well, the damage is pretty serious. The two broken ribs are almost cracked all the way through."  
Lei Naruto Sakura Sasuke:*shock line*  
Doc: "It's going to require surgery to fix them."  
Sandaime: "It would require surgery anyway."  
Lei: "You can't just stick a needle in his chest and presto fix it like a regular broken bone."  
Doc:-_-;  
Lei: "Well you can't."  
Doc: "Anyway, it may be some time before he comes out of his coma."  
Lei:*sighs* "Thank you. I need to be going, I have training to start."  
Doc: "Yes miss."  
(Lei takes the three of them to the lake.)  
Lei: "Was Kakashi teaching you anything before the match?"  
Sasuke: "Not really."  
Lei: "Okay, this shouldn't be too difficult."  
Naruto: "What shouldn't be?"  
Lei: "I'll start teaching you one of my own moves."  
(They look at each other, kind of confused.)  
Lei: "Why so confused? It's simple to learn, just a pain to master."  
Sakura: "What is it?"  
Lei: "It's called the Chakra Cannon."  
Sakura: "You can use the Chakra Cannon? With all the chakra is takes to use it?"  
Lei: "Yes Sakura, and since you've heard of it, why don't you explain to the boys it can do."  
Sakura: "Well, it's a forbidden move, mostly because it's so powerful and requires the user to have full control over their chakra."  
Lei: "Yes, very good Sakura. Do you know how it's used?"  
Sakura: "No, I only know what it can do and why it's forbidden."  
Lei: "You know more than most people do about the Chakra Cannon. Some people haven't even heard of it. I however, am about to show you."  
Sasuke: "Now?"  
Lei: "Yes."*she makes three very quick signs with her hands and points two fingers like a gun toward a rock. Chakra engulfs her body and then focuses to her fingers* "Chakra Cannon!"*she fires at the nearby rock and it blows into a thousand pieces.*  
Sasuke Sakura Naruto: O_O  
Sakura: "Remind me not to get her way when she's using that."  
Naruto: "Yeah."  
Sasuke: "No problem."  
Lei:*blows the smoke from her fingers* "And that's not even at full power." *turns to them* "Worth learning?"  
Naruto: "Yeah."  
Lei: "Alright then, the first thing to learn is the hand signs, obviously."  
(For the majority of the afternoon, she's showing them the hand signs and chakra flow for the technique. After they head back, they find Gai and his team and the Hokage in the dinning room.)  
Gai: "There you guys are. What kept you?"  
Lei: "Training Gai."  
Sei: "Whoa, whoa wait a minute. You're training them?"  
Lei: -_-; "I'm going to ignore that question."  
Sandaime: "Don't expect him to be so fast on his feet outside of battle, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."  
Sei: "That's not funny Grampa."  
(They all laugh.)(After dinner, they're all sitting outside for some fresh air and talking.)  
Gai: "Just what are you teaching them?"  
Lei: "Never you mind. And don't even think about sending one of your students to spy, because I'll know."  
Gai: "Hmph."  
Sei: "Why do you always have to be so mean? It was only a question."  
Lei: "You hush."*sits back in her seat* "I've got good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"  
Gai: "Give us the good news."  
Lei: "Alrighty then, Kakashi will make a full recovery."  
(There's a quick sigh of relief.)  
Lei: "However, he'll be out of commission for at least two months."  
Sei: "Oh. I thought it'd be worse than that. Like he'd never be a ninja again or something."  
Lei Gai Hinata: "THAT'S NO FUNNY SEI!!!"  
Sei: "I was being serious."  
(A little later, and after a few more arguments between Lei and Gai, they all head to bed. Lei wakes up to Akamaru's barking at dawn.)  
Lei:*turns toward her door* "What are you barking at Akamaru?"*she gets up and heads outside.*  
(Akamaru is apparently barking at nothing.)  
Lei:*sighs* "Figures."*goes over to him and picks him up* "What are you barking at?"  
Akamaru:*looks up at her then licks her face*  
Lei: "Alright you. Stop Akamaru."  
Kiba:*from around the corner* "Hey, Akamaru. Where are ya boy?"  
Akamaru:*jumps from Lei's arms and heads around the corner*  
Lei:*smiles and heads back into her room. She gets dressed, combs her hair and braids it, then heads toward the kitchen.*  
(After everyone has breakfast, Lei takes team 7 to see Kakashi.)  
Sakura: "How long did the doctor say until he woke up?"  
Lei: "He doesn't know. He was hit pretty hard both times."  
Naruto: "It'd be nice if we could actually talk to him."  
Lei: "He can hear us; his brain just can't process what's going on around him."  
Naruto:*sigh* "Now I'm really depressed."  
Sasuke:*sits quietly at Kakashi's side. He notices his hand lightly twitch* "Hmm?"  
Lei: "Something wrong Sasuke?"  
Sasuke: "I thought I saw his hand move."  
Lei: "You may have. There's no certainty of it though."*takes Kakashi's right hand and lightly squeezes. No response* "He's still not responsive. It might've just been a reflex from a dream."  
Sasuke: "Maybe…"  
(Around noon, she takes them back to the lake.)  
Lei: "Hope you're ready today. I'm going to show you how to actually fire the cannon."  
Sakura: "How do we do that?"  
Lei: "Well, first you need to focus the chakra to the tips of your fingers. The more fingers you use, the less you need to focus on. You also have to focus on the target at all times, even in movement."*she turns around* "You see the bull's eye over there that is your target. At least until I think you're ready to go to the moving targets."*turns to them* "Got it?"  
Sasuke Sakura Naruto: "Yes ma'am."  
Lei: "Good. When you build up enough, you will be able to create a more powerful blast. The more chakra you have for this move, the better. Soo, who wants to give it a shot?"  
(Silence)  
Lei: "Geeze. Since you're all to chicken to volunteer, Sasuke you're up."  
Sasuke:*steps up. He signs three, and takes aim* "Chakra Cannon!!!"*he fires and hits the target, but far from the middle* "What the hell?"  
Lei: "You didn't let your chakra focus. It was too sudden a burst for your body to handle, making it difficult to handle. Try it again."  
Sasuke:*tries again, this time allowing his chakra to focus. He hits the target closer to the middle.*  
Lei: "Much better."  
(Later on, they take a break. They're on the subject of chakra control.)  
Lei:*sighs as they go back and forth* "That's enough you two. Neither of you can control chakra in any form as well as Sei and I."  
Sasuke Naruto:*stop and look at her*  
Naruto: "What?"  
Lei: "The Mortagashi clan is known for its ability to manipulate chakra. And on top of that, I can also manipulate Phoenix chakra."  
Sakura: "Phoenix chakra?"  
Lei: "Oh, I didn't tell you that I'm the Protector of the Sacred Phoenix of the Shinobi?"  
Sasuke Sakura Naruto: WHAT!?!? NO!!!"  
Sakura: "Who else knows about this?"  
Lei: "My brother and grandfather."  
Sakura: "And?"  
Lei:*sighs* "Orochimaru."  
(The three of them stare.)  
Lei: "And he wants me dead because of it."  
(By the time the suns starts to set, Lei brought them back to the house to rest after training. Over the next few weeks, the three of them are hitting the bull's eye with more and more precision. In the meanwhile, Kakashi still does not wake up. The doctors soon remove the oxygen mask and he begin to breathe on his own. The four continued to make regular visits, only to find him still unconscious. One night after training, Lei was in Kakashi's room.)  
Lei:*sitting on his right side, gently stroking his right hand.* "Kakashi please wake up."*she tightens her grip on his hand and (for the first time in about a month) he weakly squeezes back. Startled, she lightly squeezes and he squeezes back* "Kakashi…?"  
Kakashi:*his grip tightens and his eyes begin to open*  
Lei:*running her hand through his hair*  
Kakashi: "Lei?"  
Lei:*pulls him into a gentle hug* "We've missed you."  
Kakashi:*wrapping his arm around her* "I know you did, but how much?"  
Lei: "More than words can say."*draws back slightly, then leans to kiss him*  
Kakashi:*stopping her with a hand* "Have they kept up?"  
Lei:*with a quiet laugh* "Yes, of course."  
Kakashi:*smiles* "I knew I could trust you…"  
Lei:*returns it* "You should smile a little more often."  
Kakashi: "Only for you."  
Lei:*laughs. Gently kisses him*  
Kakashi:*deepens it and enjoys it*  
(The next morning, Lei gets up in a good mood. After breakfast, she takes Team 7 to see Kakashi [she already told them that he woke up last night]. When inside, Naruto glomps him. )  
Lei: "Naruto! His ribs!"  
Kakashi: "No it's alright, he missed."  
Lei:* "You're lucky I love you Kakashi, or you'd have your head punched in."*  
(An hour or so later, Lei takes them out to the lake. Right before they leave, Lei quickly kissed Kakashi. The three Genin are confused. They leave with a good bye.)  
Lei: "Well, since you've mastered the still target, we can move on to the moving targets."  
Sasuke: "Good, just one question – who's our target?"  
Lei:*smirk* "You'll be shooting at me."  
Sakura: "What? But what if you get hurt?"  
Lei: "I'll be fine. I have an armor on that will protect me from that. So don't worry about me."*folds her arms, knowing no one will volunteer* "And since none of you are planning on volunteer, Naruto your up first."  
Naruto:*groans* "Fine."  
Lei:*disappears in a blur*  
Naruto:! "What the?"  
Lei: "C'mon Naruto. I'm waiting."  
Naruto:*ignores her. Signs and focuses his chakra. He fires* "Chakra Cannon!"  
(He hits his mark.)  
Lei:*had stopped* "Well, very good Naruto."*the mark was right at her heart* "A vital point at about half my speed."  
Sakura: "THAT was only half?  
Lei: "Yes. The only one who could even try to match my speed is Lee with his weights off."  
Sasuke: "And how much weight is on your legs?"  
Lei: "More than what Lee has, let's just put it that way."  
(Later on, Lei takes them back to the house. Iruka is waiting for them on the back porch.)  
Iruka: "Was wondering when you would show up."*stands*  
Lei: "Is something wrong?"  
Iruka: "Not really. I was visiting Kakashi earlier and his doctor wanted me to tell you that his surgery is in a few days."  
Lei: "I see. You three go inside. I need to talk to Iruka."  
(They head inside.)  
Iruka:*after they shut the door* "He doesn't want you there that day, or the other three. He doesn't want you getting into trouble."  
Lei: "I understand his concern, but if I did go I wouldn't get in trouble."  
Iruka: "What do you mean?"  
Lei: "Nokki's in solitary confinement until the new moon."  
Iruka:*laughs* "Maybe they should keep him there until he dies."  
Lei: "Iruka! As much as I'd like that, I still have to beat him to become a Jounin."  
Iruka: "I know."*Hugs* "I was only kidding."  
Lei: "I hope so. This is one of those rare times that I want him alive."*sighs* "Does my grampa know?"  
Iruka: "Yes, along with the rest of the house because Lee can't keep his mouth shut."  
Lei: "I'd rather have them know then Orochimaru."  
Iruka: "If it means that much that people don't know, Gai won't say anything."  
Lei: "I told Kakashi's Genin, and they're not telling anyone unless they wanna clean out Smicha's litter box."  
Iruka: "Eew."  
(Naruto is listening to them through a crack in the door. His eyes widen as he hears this. He goes to Sasuke and Sakura.)  
Sasuke: "Well?"  
Naruto: "If we tell we gotta clean the box."  
Sasuke Sakura:*disgusted face*  
Sakura: "Who even actually cleans that? I've never seen anybody go down there to clean it."  
(Sei walks by the room with a scrub brush, a pair of rubber gloves, a mask and some disinfectant soap.)  
Sasuke: "That answer your question?"  
Sakura:*sweat drop* "Yeah."  
(Lei and Iruka walk in.)  
Lei: "Ya heard me then eh?"  
Naruto: "Yeah. That's just gross."  
Lei: "That's why I don't go near it."  
Iruka; "Speaking of Smicha, where is she?"  
Lei: "I don't know. I haven't seen her in a couple of days."  
Sakura: "You think she ran off?"  
Lei: "No, she cares too much to just get up and leave."  
Iruka: "Cares? Not about Kiba."  
Lei: "She bit him because he stepped on her tail. She can deal with Akamaru."  
Sasuke: "Yeah, all she has to do is get big and he'll shut up quick."  
Lei: "Exactly. Now, I'm going to see if I can find her. I'll see you all at dinner."*walks out*  
Naruto: "Can we ask now?"  
Sakura: "Have at it."  
Iruka: "Alright, what are you three up to?"  
Sakura: "We had a question about Lei and Kakashi."  
Iruka:*sighs and sits* "Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"  
Sasuke: "She kissed him as we left this morning. What's that about?"  
Iruka:*sighs* "I don't think Lei and Kakashi want me to tell you about their relationship."  
Naruto: "And why not? It's not like we're gonna tell anybody."  
Sakura: "Unless you want to scrub the box."  
Iruka:-_-; "Don't remind me."  
Sasuke: "You gonna tell us Iruka sensei?"  
Iruka:*takes and breath* "They've known each other since they were Cadets, their first year. It was after school hours. Kakashi wasn't the person you see now. He wasn't as confident in himself. Well, he went into the woods to do his homework and about seven Graduate years ganged up on him. They threw him against a tree and stuck a kunai through his shoulder blade."  
(Flashback, sort of.)  
Younger Kakashi:*in pain* "Stop it, leave me alone."  
Grad Year1: "And why should we? You're only a first year and you're not even worth keeping at the school."  
Grad Year2: "You're more pathetic than Iruka, and you parents are still around."  
Kakashi:*still against the tree, the kunai in his shoulder. He winces as he tries to move it*  
Grad Year3: "You can't even harness pain. That's pathetic."  
Younger Lei:*comes out of the brush* "Leave him alone."  
Grad Year4: "You're that freckled girl who was hanging around Mortagashi sensei's room during her lunch."  
Grad Year 3: "What do you want?"  
Lei: "I want you to leave him alone. He's done nothing to you."  
Grad Year5: "We're puttin' him out of his misery of his harsh life. Whether you like it or not freckles."  
Lei: "My name is Lei thank you, and you won't lay another hand on him, unless you want me to tell Mortagashi sensei. She's my mother."  
Grad Year4: "What? You're the Hokage's granddaughter."  
Lei: "Of course I am you dope."  
Grad Year6: "Let's get outta here."  
(They all run off.)  
Kakashi:*finding it hard to move*  
Lei:*turns to him. She gently pulls out the kunai* "That should let you move a little, but it still needs to be treated."  
Kakashi: "I can treat it myself."*wince.*  
Lei: "It's pierced your shoulder blade. I'll take you to my dad."*she helps him to feet*  
Kakashi: "I'm fine."*winces again*  
Lei: "No you're not. Smicha!"  
(A large cat comes out of the bushes. Lei puts Kakashi and goes to her house.)  
(End flashback.)  
Iruka: "Basically that's how they met."  
Sakura: "How come never told us?"  
Iruka: "For Lei's protection. If he said anything about it, she'd probably be dead by now. He'd never let that happen. Especially not to her. He cares too much for her to let anything like that happen. And most of our friends knew it."  
Naruto:* "There's more to this story than Iruka's letting on."*  
Iruka: "Something wrong Naruto?"  
Naruto: "Huh? Oh, no."  
Iruka: "I know that look. You're worried about something, aren't you."  
Naruto: "I'm not worried about anything, honest."  
Iruka:*gives him a look*  
Naruto: "I'm dead serious."  
Iruka: "You better be."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Naruto's Promise  
(Just after Iruka says that, they all hear Gai screaming at Akamaru to give him back his shoe.)  
Naruto: "What the hell?"  
Gai:*chased in Akamaru into the room and is running after him trying to retrieve the sandals*  
Iruka: "Just tell him to sit."  
Gai:*still chasing him* "I already tried that, he just kept running."  
Naruto:*picks up Akamaru as he runs by* "Gotcha."  
Akamaru:*dropped the sandal*  
Gai:*snatches it and walks out*  
Akamaru:*watches him leave, droops his ears*  
Naruto: "What's the matter Akamaru?"  
Akamaru:*quietly whines.*  
Iruka: "He probably wants to play, but Gai wasn't up for that."  
Sasuke: "I wouldn't be either if he took my shoe."  
Naruto:*pulls a ball out of his pocket that he uses with Smicha. He puts it in front of Akamaru*  
Akamaru: *sniffs it and backs off with a whine*  
Sakura: "Isn't that the ball you use with Smicha?"  
Naruto: "Yeah, it's the only one I have."  
Akamaru:*his ears perk up suddenly and he turns toward the closet*  
Iruka: "What now Akamaru?"  
Akamaru:*runs over to the closet barking*  
Lei:*walks in with Kiba* "Why is he barking?"  
Iruka:*shrugs* "Dunno. He came running in here being chased by Gai."  
Kiba: "With his sandal?"  
Iruka: "Yes."  
Kiba:*sighs* "He broke his last ball yesterday and is bored out of his mind."  
Lei:*heads over to the closet* "Why is he barking at the closet?"  
Kiba: "Do I look like I know?"  
Iruka: "Don't be fresh Kiba."  
Lei:*opens the closet and Smicha pops her head out* "Smicha?"  
Sakura: "What was she doing in there?"  
Smicha: "Row."*jumps to Lei's shoulder*  
Lei:*looks to Akamaru* "Thanks Akamaru."  
Akamaru:*wags his tail* "Arf."  
Lei:*smiles*  
Sei:*walks by*  
Smicha: "ROW!"  
Sei:*pokes his head in* "Yo?"  
Lei: -_- "Did you lock her in the closet yesterday?"  
Sei: "No! I was cleaning her litter box, had to run to the store to get more kitty litter, and then took a bath."  
Smicha:*snorts disapprovingly*  
Sei: "What?"  
Smicha: "Row me ow."  
Lei: "Did you lock her in it today?"  
Sei: "Yeah, so I could clean it again. She musta had some diarrhea or somethin' cause man that stuff stank."  
Iruka:*sniffs* "You don't smell any better right now."  
Sei: "That's because I haven't been to the bath yet. I clean the litter box first."  
Smicha:*leaps off Lei's shoulder and walks over to Sei. She jumps to his shoulder and pounds him in the head with her tail*  
Sei: "OW!"  
Smicha:*jumps down and sits in Iruka's lap*  
Sei: "The fierce fuzz ball strikes again."  
Smicha:*raspberry*  
Sei:*walks off, holding the back of his head*  
Lei: "Serves him right. She won't go in if you're cleaning the box. She'll go when you leave."  
Kiba: "This is why I don't have a cat."  
Lei: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you still have to clean up after Akamaru when he goes outside. This is harder because it can stick to the grass."  
Kiba: "Dogs are easier to play with, cats only play when they feel like it."  
Lei: "So. I like them both; I just have a cat because my dad gave her to me when I was two."  
Iruka: "Is that why you gave her that name? I thought you called her Smicha because you couldn't say Icha Icha."  
Lei:*vein. Punches him in the head* "My dad didn't read that when he was married."  
Iruka: "Ow!"  
Smicha: *looks over at Akamaru and shrugs*  
Akamaru:*shakes his head*  
Naruto: "Smicha, look what I got."*throwing the ball up and down in his hand, it jingles*  
Smicha:*looks over to him. Her eyes brighten and leaps at it*  
Naruto: "Gak!"  
Smicha:*grabs it in mid air*  
Naruto: "Cheater."  
Smicha:*lands and puts it down. Raspberry*  
Naruto:*snatches it and rolls it across the room*  
Smicha:*chases it*  
Akamaru:*droops his ears*  
Lei:*pulls a small bone chew toy out of her pocket* "Akamaru."*waves it in front of him*  
Akamaru:*sniffs it and takes it*  
Iruka: "When did you go shopping?"  
Lei: "I didn't. Hinata got it when she helped Sei with the groceries."  
Iruka: "Is he under punishment?"  
Lei: "Yeah."  
Kiba: "He's gonna chew through that in a day."  
Lei: "No he won't. It's a tougher plastic than most of them. Form what I heard; it was more than three times the price of the regular chew toys."  
Sakura: "And they're about 7 yen."  
Lei: "Yep. Hinata said it was 25."  
Kiba: "I gotta remember to thank her."  
Lei: "She should be back by dinner. She's having a training session with Kurenai and Shino."*kneels next to Akamaru and takes the chew toy*  
Akamaru:*confused*  
Lei:*throws it across the room* "Fetch."  
Akamaru:*chases it*  
Lei: "He needs to get more exercise. He's getting kinda fat."  
Kiba: "I've been trying to take him for walks but he doesn't want to go."  
Lei: "You don't have to walk him to give him exercise. A little more playtime everyday would do you both some good."  
Kiba: "What's that suppose to mean?"  
Lei: "You haven't been training much; you've been eating my cooking more than anything and you're starting to get a little flab yourself."  
Kiba:*makes an annoyed face*  
Iruka: "That's your cooking; I thought that was Sei's."  
Lei: "That brainless idiot can barely boil water."  
Kiba: "That's sad."  
Lei: "No kidding. Naruto, if you're going to play with Smicha take it outside before my grandpa catches you."  
Naruto:-_- "Fine."*picks up the ball and Smicha and heads outside*  
Lei:*picks up Akamaru* "Come on Kiba."  
(The three head outside.)  
Sasuke: "We might as well go outside since there's nothing much to do in here."  
Sakura: "Why not? Smicha and Naruto do some pretty stupid things."  
(Those two head outside. Iruka soon follows.)(Later, Lei accidentally hits Kiba in the head with the chew toy and Akamaru jumps at it. For the next few hours, Lei and Naruto play catch with Smicha and Akamaru. Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke eventually join in because Akamaru attacked them with the chew toy.)(In the dinning room at dinner, Gai and his team are sitting there exhausted.)  
Lei:*walking in with the others* "What happened to you all? You look like you went to hell and back."  
Gai: "When you and Smicha finished your game of catch, she came running at us and chased us around the mountain about 50 times."  
Lee: "Then we had to walk halfway back and then she chased us again."  
Lei:*trying not to laugh*  
Naruto:*restraining a laugh*  
Lei:*walks into the kitchen, still trying not to laugh*  
Iruka: "Honestly, what did you let her chase you around the mountain for? Just tell her to sit and she'll stop chasing you."  
Gai: "You're kidding me right?"  
Iruka: "No."  
Gai:*groans and hits his head on the table*  
Sakura:*shakes her head*  
Smicha:*walks into the dinning room in little form* "Row."

(Gai and his team are ridged.)  
Sakura: "You guys, she's not gonna chase you around the dinning room. She's probably tired anyway."  
Iruka: "She's run over 3000 miles in one day in her other form."  
Sakura:*sighs* "I was trying to calm them down."  
Iruka:*shrugs*  
Sakura: "Smicha up."  
Smicha:*jumps to her shoulder and droops around them*  
Sakura: "There, now she can't chase you."  
(Lei finally has Naruto and Lee set the table, then serves dinner. Soon after, Kurenai, Hinata and Shino join them. Lei hardly eats anything, and nobody really notices except Naruto. After they finish eating, they all head outside to the back porch. When they actually sit down, Lee notices the moon, which isn't there.)  
Lee: "Lei-san, was Nokki suppose to get out of the rubber room tonight. It is the new moon."  
Lei: "Yes Lee. That's pretty much why I didn't eat a lot."  
Sakura: "What for?"  
Lei: "Well, for one I've been visiting Kakashi. Nokki hates him with a passion and doesn't like it when I do go to see him, and I really haven't been keeping up with 'his' training."  
Naruto: "What's 'his training all about?"  
Lei: "Let me put if this way, it makes Gai's training sessions look like Cadet Gym class."  
All: O_O  
Lei: "No joke."  
Gai: "Should I be offended?"  
Lei: "Uhh, no…Considering it's Nokki we're talking about here."  
Gai: "That's not the point."  
Lei: "Whatever. You've been to quite."  
Gai: "Pardon?"  
Lei: "You haven't said much since we came out here. What's got your tongue?"  
Gai:*looking away* "Nothing."  
Lei: "You were staring again, weren't you?"  
Gai: "I was not."  
Iruka: "Yes you were. That's the only thing that'll keep you quiet for five minuets straight."  
Gai: "Like the same thing didn't keep you quiet when we were Genin."  
Iruka: "I wasn't gaping at her unless she confused me."  
Gai: "Right. You keep telling yourself that Iruka."  
Nokki:*coming from the difference* "LEI!!!"  
Lei: "Oh crap. Gotta go."*takes off at her running speed*  
Lee: "Damn. She is fast."  
Naruto: "Yeah, faster than you Lee."  
Lee:*confused* "How so?"  
Sasuke: "When you run without your weights, that's how fast she can run with weight on her legs."  
Lee: "WHAT!? Then who knows how fast she can run without them."  
Iruka: "You'd see nothing but her after image."  
Sakura: "How do you know?"  
Iruka: "We were Genin together, remember Sakura?"  
Sakura: "That doesn't mean anything."  
Iruka: "It means plenty."  
Nokki:*storms in*  
Iruka: "Oh, hey Nokki. What's up?"  
Nokki: "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S UP IRUKA. AND IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOU'RE MOUTH AROUND YOUR SUPERIORS YOU'RE GONNA FIND YOUR VOICE UP AND SINGING SOPRANO!!!!!!"  
WHACK!!!!  
Sei: "You should shut your mouth when you're around your superiors. Especially me, because you're gonna find a nasty head ache when you wake up tomorrow morning."  
Nokki: *with a large bump on his head* "Watch where you're swinging that katana of yours."  
Sei:*unsheathes it* "Shall I use it on you. Maybe so you can't do your hand signs."  
Nokki;*glares*  
Sei: "That's what I thought."  
Nokki: "Where's your sister?"  
Sei: "Do I look like I know? I'm not a keeper."  
Iruka: "We don't know either."  
Nokki: "Shut up Chunin."  
Iruka:*scowls*  
Tenten:*has a hand over Lee's mouth out of Nokki's sight*  
Lee:*sitting there trying to keep quiet*  
(There's a rustle in the bush next to the railing.)  
Nokki: "So there you are you little…"*reaches into the bush a pulls out a bunny by its ears* "What?"  
(They all burst out laughing.)  
Iruka: "Now that's a new one."  
Gai: "A rabbit out of a bush."  
Nokki:*drops the rabbit and storms off again*  
(They gradually stop laughing.)  
Iruka: "Nice one Lei. For a second there you had me going."  
(The rabbit goes poof and returns to Lei's form.)  
Lei: "That's Iruka."  
Tenten: "Well it worked at least."  
Sei: "To perfection."*sheathes his katana*  
Lei:*smiles* "You weren't half bad yourself bro."  
Sei:*has a gloating look on his face*  
Gai: "Oh boy. He's gonna be like this for the nest three days."  
Lei: "Oh no he won't. He still has to clean Smicha's litter box everyday for the next two weeks."  
Sei:*frown* "Damn, I forgot about that. Gee, thanks for ruining my mood sis."  
Lei: "That's the job of the older sister."  
Sei: "You're only older by four minuets and that hardly counts."  
Lei: "Hardly still counts."  
Sei: "Does not."  
Iruka: "Don't start you two. We've got enough drama on our hands right now."  
Sei: "Whatya mean?"  
Lei: "Ugh, you dumbass. I thought I told you that Kakashi's surgery is two days away."  
Sei: "Oh that. Heh, sorry I forgot."  
Lei: "And how convenient is that?"  
Sei:*confused*  
Lei: "Why do I bother?"  
Kurenai: "Because you hope to knock some sense into him one day because he's a brainless idiot."  
Lei:*shrugs* "Maybe. Maybe not."  
Sei: "Hmph. Very funny Lei."  
Lei: "Well you are brainless and an idiot."  
Sei: "And you're a dude magnet."  
Lei: "That's so old. The only man I want is Kakashi."  
Gai:-_- "That was obvious."  
Sei: "Aww, sounds like Gai's still jealous because Kakashi keeps showing him up."  
Gai: "I never said I was jealous."  
Lee:*sweat drop* "But you did like her sensei."  
Iruka: "And still does by the sound of that tone."  
Gai: "Hmph."  
Lei:*sighs* "You're never going to let him live that down will you Sei?"  
Sei: "Nope. Never."  
Lei:*exchanges a look with Kurenai and Hinata. They shake their heads*  
Sei: "What? I thought it was funny!"  
Gai: "You weren't' the one getting-never mind, I won't even say it, you get the idea."  
(The guys wince.)  
Iruka: "It wasn't exactly funny. It was a little more painful to watch."  
Gai: "Especially for me."  
Sei: "It was your own fault, you kept grabbing her ass."  
Gai: "You don't shut up I'm gonna put you in a hospital bed right next to Kakashi."  
(After a few hours, they all head to bed. Lei and Naruto are the only ones left on the stairs.)  
Lei: "Something you need Naruto?"  
Naruto: "I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
Lei: "We better not talk here then. Never know who's listening nowadays."  
Naruto:*nods*  
Lei: "My room's closer, we can talk there."*she stands up and leads him to her room. Which is right around the corner. Inside* "Now, what did you want to talk about?"*sits on the bed*  
Naruto:*sitting in front of her* "Well, since you told us about you being the protector of the Phoenix, I could sense another force in your presence."  
Lei: "Really?"  
Naruto: "Uh huh."  
Lei: "Hmm, so you've smelled the blood that courses through my veins?"  
Naruto:*nods*  
Lei: "It's not a big deal, actually I expected you to sense it sooner."  
Naruto:*confused*  
Lei: "You know that Sakura now has the ability to see events not yet come to pass. This is known as the Second Sight. In the dream she had, when Smicha came over the hill, I was hiding in her mane to protect myself from Orochimaru"  
Naruto: "I know she can, but where did she learn such a powerful technique?"  
Lei: "That power actually came from me. I passed it to her in the dream. I did so because if I didn't I wouldn't've let Kakashi and Nokki fight and I would be the one laying in the hospital instead of Kakashi."  
Naruto: "But why give it to Sakura? There are other Shinobi stronger than her."  
Lei: "I know this. Sakura had no knowledge of my existence; therefore she was the perfect candidate to give the Sight to."  
Naruto: "Now I get it, but you still haven't told me why I should've sensed the Phoenix sooner."  
Lei:*smiles** "Just like his father, persistent."* "The reason you should have is because of what is under my forehead protector."*unties the long band and lays it in her lap. On her forehead is an intricate design of a star* "This, Naruto, is the mark of the Phoenix. It was burned onto my head at the age of three, so I wore a headband around it so no one could see it. When I was three, my father locked the Phoenix inside my body to protect it, and keep Orochimaru from destroying it without destroying me."  
Naruto: "That's why Lord Hokage assigned us to be your guard!"  
Lei: "Yes. I had not asked for it. I'm more than capable of handling myself. Sei, Asuma, Konohamaru and I are the only blood family he has left. My father died when I was younger, at the hand of Orochimaru."  
Naruto: "What?"  
Lei: "The night Orochimaru attacked, my father would have died a terrible death. Slowly and in agony. To put him out of his misery, I trapped his spirit in one of the kunai on my belt."  
Naruto: "A kunai?"  
Lei:*nods. Takes the first black kunai on her right side* "This one to be exact. After my father died, my grandfather was to find me a mentor for me. That's how Nokki came into the picture, he won the tournament. The night he decided to take me and Sei, changed everything. I was taken from a place I knew so well and the friends I had there, but years later I returned to the village with Nokki to see everyone. And that was the last time I saw Yondaime-sama. I was there for the funeral and still have his spirit locked inside the kunai."  
Naruto: "Not that it's any of my business, but why are you telling me all this?"  
Lei:*smiles* "Because I know I can trust you Naruto. If Kakashi can, so can I."  
Naruto:*smiles*  
Lei: "But as punishment for hearing me out, you must promise not to tell anyone what I've told you tonight. Understood?"  
Naruto: "Yes ma'am. You have my word as a Shinobi."  
Lei: "Not that's the Naruto I've heard of."  
Naruto:*smiles. Jokingly* "Should we be expecting wedding bells anytime soon?"  
Lei:*playing along* "Get to bed before Lord Hokage catches you in here."  
Naruto:*laughs. He bows and leaves the room*  
Lei:*once he's out of earshot* "You're a lot like Yondaime, Naruto, but then again he was your father."*she stands and leaves to see Kakashi*  
(The next two days pass without complication. Lei was purposely avoiding Nokki so she could continue to train team 7. He only found her once and she pounded him in the head with whatever was in her hand, which just happened to be a rock. He left her alone after that. The day of Kakashi's surgery, Lei got up early mostly from nerve. For the rest of the morning, most everybody was on edge. Except for Nokki who could care less about Kakashi. Iruka went to the hospital to keep him company, and stayed until after the surgery. When Iruka came home that evening and walked into the dinning room, everyone looked at him with worried eyes [including Neji but not Nokki]. Iruka sighed, but smiled. The worry in their eyes quickly faded. Nokki's eyes only filled with rage, but he kept his seat.)  
Sei:*giving him the 'make-one-wrong-move-and-I'll-kick-your-ass' look*  
Smicha:*jumping up and down in Hinata's lap*  
Lei: "Alright Smicha! Calm down a little before you hurt Hinata."  
Smicha:*stops and droops her ears*  
Lei:*sighs. She brings her a bowl of milk with honey and places it on the table*  
Smicha: "Row."*her ears perk up and her eyes brighten. She starts lapping it up at high speed.*  
Hinata: "Hey! Nobody's going to take it Smicha."  
Smicha:*slows down and finishes. She licks her lips and purrs*  
Lei: "Never fails to make her happy."*picks up the bowl, she scratches Smicha's ears*  
Smicha:*purrs, then let's out a small burp*  
Hinata:*tries not to laugh*  
Lei: "She's done worse. She's probably as bad as Sei after four bottles of Sake. Naruto, Lee. Set the table please. Dinner'll be ready in a few minuets."  
(The two boys nod and go into the kitchen followed by Lei. [That night it was ramen, which might present a problem] Naruto tries to peek into the pot only to be smacked in the head with the ladle by Lei. He and Lee got the dinner ware and set the table. During their usual after dinner talk on the back porch, Nokki came out of the dinning hall.)  
Nokki: "Let's go Lei."  
Lei: "Go where and why?"  
Nokki: "Where you needn't be concerned of, but we're going to train."  
Lei: "I've been training you ass."  
Nokki: "With Genin. It's about damn time you started training with your mentor again."  
Lei:*clenches a fist out of Nokki's sight*  
Nokki:*takes her by the other hand and pulls her off*  
Lei:*looks back at the others with a 'help me' look on her face.*  
(After Nokki is out of earshot.)  
Kurenai: "Hinata follow him."  
Hinata:*quickly catches up without argument. She stays out of Nokki's vision."  
Lei:*knows she's there, but says nothing*  
Hinata:*follows them until Nokki comes into a clearing in the woods. She hides in the brush not far from them*  
Nokki: "As I hear it Lei, you've been visiting Kakashi in the hospital."  
Lei: "And so what if I have. You said we came out here for training."  
Nokki: "And that we did."*he smacks her across the face, leaving behind a red hand mark* "I'll have to discipline you again."  
Lei:*whimpers, trying to hold back tears of pain*  
Hinata:!  
Nokki: "You've to learn to obey me, I told you never to go near him."  
Lei:*her voice is shaky* "You don't have control over my life. I can see him whenever the hell I want to and you won't stop me."  
Nokki: "That so?"*smacks her again, on the other side of her face. She moves her head to the movement of his hand* "You're supposed to listen to me. Whether you like it or not."  
Lei: "Only until I finally beat you, then you'll no longer be welcome in Konoha."  
Nokki: "Well until then, you're still a soldier under my command. And you will listen to me."*smacks the right side of her face again, she yelps in pain*  
Hinata:*watching with a pain in her stomach*  
(He continues to vigorously smack her until her cheeks begin to bleed.)  
Nokki: "Maybe that'll teach you to disobey."*storms off*  
Lei:*drops to her knees, bringing her arms around her, tears streaming down her cheeks*  
Hinata:*comes out and goes to her side. She puts a hand on her shoulder* "Miss Lei."  
Lei:*tears sting the wounds on her face* "What is it Hinata?"  
Hinata:*kneels at her side* "I saw what happened."  
Lei:*looks up at her, her face stained with blood and tears*  
Hinata: "Kurenai sensei wanted to make sure you were alright."  
Lei: "Well I'm not."*she looks at the ground and pulls up a clod of dirt* "Kakashi…"  
Hinata: "We should go back and have those looked at."  
Lei:*clenches her fist*  
Hinata:*wraps her arms around her sympathetically* "It'll be okay, soon enough."  
Lei: "But how soon is soon?"  
Hinata: "I'm not sure."  
Lei:*sighs. Looks Hinata in the face* "That's not the worst of it. He's done much worse to me."  
Hinata:*attempts to smile, her expression still worried* "Let's just get you back."  
(She helps her up and they head back to the house. Outside on the steps, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kurenai are waiting for them. As the two approach, Iruka gets up.)  
Iruka:*getting a look at her face* "What happened?"  
Hinata: "Nokki."  
Kurenai: "What did he do?"  
Hinata: "Hit her until she bled."  
Iruka:*places a hand on her shoulder* "You didn't defend yourself?"  
Lei:*shook her head*  
Iruka:*took her into his arms*  
Naruto: "Couldn't we just report him to the Hokage?"  
Kurenai:*shakes her head* "It's not that simple. Nokki will be her mentor until she defeats him in battle. Regardless of what Lord Hokage says."  
Hinata: "He won't be coming back anytime after that."  
Kurenai: "Hinata, I understand how you feel, but that's not for you to say."  
Hinata: "I didn't. Miss Lei did."  
Lei:*nods*  
Iruka:*letting her go* "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."  
(Takes her inside.)  
Sakura: "Why is he doing this? She's never done any real damage to him."  
Kurenai: "You'll have to talk to Kakashi about that Sakura. Right now I don't think Lei is in the mood for talking."  
Hinata: "She won't be. After that, she'll probably keep quiet for a day or two."  
Sakura "I don't know how quiet she'll keep. She's still out sensei for the time being."  
Kurenai: "Still. It will be hard for her to speak until her cuts have healed."  
Naruto:* "Naah. She'll be fine by morning."*  
Sakura:* "I hope not."*  
Sasuke:* "Hopefully not."*  
(The next morning.)  
Lei:*gets up first. She puts a couple of bandages on her cheeks to cover over the cuts. Then she heads into the dinning hall and then into the kitchen. She starts to cook breakfast.*  
Iruka:*finally gets up and heads into the kitchen* "What smells so good in here?"  
Lei: "Eggs and ham."*sarcastically* "What else would I be cooking when I'm in such a bad mood?"  
Iruka:*playing along* "Where should I start? It's a long list."  
Lei:*laughs*  
Iruka:*suddenly serious* " Are you really planning on seeing him? Especially after what happened yesterday?"  
Lei:*nods* "Yes. I'm not just doing it for him, but his Genin."  
Iruka: "I know. That you didn't need to explain."  
Lei: "Sometimes with you it's hard to tell."  
Iruka: "Alright, quit burnin' on me."  
Lei: "I'm allowed."  
Iruka: "You wish."  
Lei:*ushers him out of the kitchen* "You can eat with the rest of them if you're gonna be like that."  
Iruka: "Alright alright. I'm going. Yeesh."  
(A few minutes later, everybody else starts to come in. Nokki is the last. Everyone looks at him with hateful glares.)  
Nokki: "I don't see why you're glaring at me, the girl brought it upon herself."  
Sandaime:*furrows his brow, but doesn't say anything.*  
Kurenai:*furrows her brow*  
Iruka:*clenches fist*  
Gai:*quiet*  
Sei:*folds his arms*  
Naruto:*narrows eyes*  
Sakura:*her glare hardens*  
Sasuke:* "Jerk."*  
Kiba:*grits his teeth.*  
Akamaru:*snarling at him*  
Shino:*furrows his brow*  
Hinata:*holding back from punching him in the face*  
Lee:*fiddling with his ace bandages*  
Tenten:*sits there quietly*  
Neji:*isn't acknowledging him*  
Nokki: "Tch, since you all found out about last night, I might as well apologize."  
Sandaime: "You should apologize to Lei, not to us."  
Nokki: "I'm not apologizing to her. I gave her an order to stay away from Kakashi and she didn't listen."  
Sei: "Like she has to obey that order. The mentor is supposed to teach, not torture his students."  
Nokki: "You butt out. How I train is no longer any concern of yours."  
Sandaime: "But it is mine, and I agree with my grandson."  
Nokki:*scowls*  
Sandaime: "Don't you scowl at me. You know about her true abilities."  
Nokki: "Hmph. And I'm trying to get her to concentrate them."  
Neji:*not looking at him* "By smacking her in the face a few times. That's hardly concentrating one's power."  
Nokki: "And how would you know?"  
Neji: "Even an honorable Hyuuga would know better than to hit someone like that. Or did you not see that reason?"  
Nokki: "Peh. 'Honorable' you say. Cadet Branch isn't exactly honorable."  
Lee: "You have no room to talk."  
Tenten: "At least his Byakugan isn't mutated."  
Nokki: "Shove it."  
Gai: "That's enough from you. These are my Genin and you aren't supposed to be giving them orders."  
Nokki: "I have every right to. I'm a better Jounin than you or Kakashi."  
Gai:*offended*  
Sei: "My ass. They both play by the rules and respect their opponents and students."  
Nokki: "Hrmph."  
Sei: "Don't 'hrmph' me, I can 'hrmph' back."  
Nokki:*scowls*  
Sei:*looks away* "Naruto, Lee. Would you help Lei with the plates?"  
Naruto Lee:*nod and head into the kitchen*  
Lei:*just finished the plates* "Oh good. I thought I would have to manage on my own."  
Lee: "Like we would let you. Nokki's in his usual spot."  
Lei: "No surprise. Naruto, can you bring his to him and give him a kick in the ass for me?"  
Naruto: "Gladly."*takes Nokki's and a few others out to the dinning room*  
(There is a loud OW from the room a few second later.)  
Lei: "Thank you Naruto."  
Lee: "Can I kick him too?"  
Lei: "Have at it."  
Lee: "Good. I'll get him for Neji."*takes few plates and walks out*  
(There is another very loud OW from the room as Naruto walks back in.)(After breakfast, Nokki storms out. He was kicking in the ass by Naruto and the head by Lee. Sei also blew his food up in his face. Once Nokki is off in somewhere, Lei leads team 7 to see Kakashi with a container of food.)  
Kakashi: "You're later than usual."  
Lei: "Sorry. Had to dodge the Mentor Express."  
Kakashi: "So he's out of prison eh?"  
Sasuke: "Unfortunately."  
Kakashi: "Alright, what'd he do this time?"  
Lei: "He only smacked me across the face a buncha times."*referring to her bandages*  
Naruto: "Don't remind me. It only makes me want to kill him more."  
Lei: "You ain't killing him. If anybody's gonna kill him, it's me."  
Kakashi: "Alright children. That's enough."  
Lei:*gave him a funny look. Puts the container of food in his lap* "Here's the food you wanted."  
Sakura: "Like you would've forgotten it."  
Lei: "No I wouldn't've forgotten to bring it, I would've forgotten to give it to him."  
Kakashi: "Wouldn't be the first either."  
Lei: "They don't need to know that."  
(They all laugh. A little later, they head back out to the lake for training.)  
Lei: "Well, this is our last day with the Chakra Cannon."  
Sakura: "You're kidding right?"  
Lei: "Nope. Tomorrow we'll start a whole new technique."  
Naruto: "Sweet! What is it?"  
Lei: "For me to know and you to find out."  
(They finish up with the cannon. Lei gave them the rest of the day off to rest from the chakra consumption, so they mostly played around with Smicha. Lei sat in her room as Nokki walked past it. He stopped to hear her singing in some foreign language.)  
Lei:*her voice filling the room*  
Nokki:*listening intently*  
Lei:*her back is to him as she finishes. She rummages through a basket at the edge of her bed and pulls out a small notebook and turns to a blank page. She scribbles something down*  
Nokki:*frowns and walks off*  
Lei:*slips her pencil behind her ear and places the notebook in front of her*  
(Meanwhile, Kiba, Akamaru and Iruka have joined in the game of catch. They're playing for about an hour until Lei finally comes out.)  
Iruka: "So the bear finally left its cave."  
Lei: "Oh shut up Iruka."  
(Nokki walks up with a book under his arm.)  
Nokki: "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you."  
Lei:*gives him the cold shoulder and walks away*  
Iruka: "Honestly, do you expect her to talk to you after what you did last night?"  
Nokki: "She better talk to me. I'm her mentor."  
Naruto: "So, that doesn't mean she 'has' to listen to you if she doesn't want to."  
Nokki: "Shove it. You've no business talking to me."  
Naruto:*vein of annoyance*  
Smicha:*her body is tensed*  
Nokki: "Hmph. Don't see why Kakashi even picked such a weak threesome like you lot. You can't even control your own temper."  
Sakura:* "He's got some nerve."*  
Sasuke:* "Jerk."*  
Naruto:* "Don't have a word that suits him."*  
Nokki:*walks off, about to follow Lei*  
Smicha:*jumps out of Sasuke's arms and goes big. She jumps in front of Nokki and snarls*  
Nokki: "Outta my way fuzzy."  
Smicha: "Sorry, but you're no goin' anywhere."  
Naruto Sasuke Sakura: O_O "SHE TALKS!?"  
Iruka: "Only when she's in her larger form. Her chakra flow increases and allows her to speak."  
Sakura: "She has a chakra flow?"  
Iruka: "Yes she has a chakra flow. She's special breed of cat that can use moves normal Shinobi can use."  
Smicha: "Leave Miss Lei alone."  
Nokki: "And why should I?"  
Smicha: "Because you're beginning to piss her off and you don't want her to lose her temper again."  
Nokki: "I never said I would make her lose her temper. She still needs to train with her mentor."  
Naruto: "Uh hello! She's training three Genin at the moment!"  
Nokki: "I thought I told you to shove it."  
Naruto*three veins and further annoyed*  
Nokki: "Besides, she's not supposed to be training Genin until she beats me."  
Sasuke: "She's only filling in for Kakashi sensei, but you just don't want to get that through your thick skull."  
Nokki: "You callin' me hard headed?"  
Sasuke: "That and a brute."  
Nokki: "Look kid, I could easily bring you down in one swing of my Dekraga no Jutsu. It wouldn't be a fair fight."  
Sasuke: "For you maybe."  
Iruka: "That's enough Sasuke."  
Smicha:*snapping at Nokki* "If you ever touch my mistress like that again, or make another indecent proposal to her, I'll personally rip your throat out."  
Sei:*walking up. In all seriousness* "No you won't."  
Nokki: "Oh great. The welcoming committee."  
Sei: "Shut your trap. Lord Hokage wants an audience with you."  
Nokki: "Now what does that old fool want?"  
Sei: "He's not a fool. I suggest you go now before his sends team Gai after you."  
Nokki:*scowls and walks off*  
Sei: "Asshole."  
(Later at dinner, everyone is enjoying the meal, even though Nokki is there. After dinner, they all head outside for the usual chat time.)  
Lei: "Iruka, I'm shocked and appalled."  
Iruka: "What for?"  
Lei: "Gai forgot my birthday."  
Iruka: "Why did you expect him to remember it?"  
Lei: "Good point. But you remember it's in two days right?"  
Iruka:*light blush* "How could I forget?" * "Actually, I did."*  
Lei: "Easily."  
Sei: "And you're blushing dude."  
Iruka:*pout* "I am not."  
Naruto: "Not now, but you were."  
Iruka: "Hey! Traitor."  
Naruto:*sticks out tongue*  
Smicha:*is playing with Lei's headband, which droops to the floor when she sits*  
Tenten: "Aww, look at Smicha."  
Lei:*half turns around, until she figures out what she's doing*  
Sei: "That's not unusual for her, if she wants something."  
Lei: "What sweetie?"*picks her up, and places her on her shoulders*  
Smicha:*drapes herself around them and is quiet*  
Lei: "Ugh. You little throw pillow."  
Smicha:*snorts disapprovingly*  
Lei: "Aw shut up. You call me carrot top."  
Smicha:*raspberry*  
Sei: "Wait a sec. Gai isn't that what you did get Smicha to chase you around the mountain 50 times?"  
Gai: "No. She was probably bored."  
Lei: "Maybe."*scratches her ears*  
Smicha:*purrs*  
Akamaru:*starts whining all of a sudden*  
Kiba: "What is it Akamaru?"  
Akamaru:*in a begging position, a toy in his mouth*  
Kiba:*sighs* "Alright, one more round."  
Akamaru:*barks playfully and puts the toy in Kiba's hand.*  
Kiba:*throws it* "Get it boy."  
Akamaru:*chases it and brings it back*  
Kiba:*throws it again, but it lands past the bushes* "Oops."  
Akamaru:*chases after it anyway, but a few seconds later comes running back yelping in fright. He jumps into Kiba's arms and tries to hide in his jacket*  
Kiba: "Hey, Akamaru. What's the matter boy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The coming of the Dog, the Outlaw, and Another Dream  
Akamaru:*still trying to get into Kiba's coat, whining*  
Kiba:*opens his jacket and Akamaru climbs in* "What's gotten into you?"  
Akamaru:*whines*  
(There's a rustling in the bushes, then a growl.)  
Naruto: "What was that?"  
Lee: "I do not know but it does not sound friendly."  
Sakura: "No kidding."  
(A pair of scary, red eyes shows out of the darkness.)  
Lee:*was reaching for a kunai*  
Gai:*grabs Lee's hand before it reaches his pack and shakes his head*  
Naruto: "Those eyes are starting to creep me out."  
Sei: "Me too."  
Tenten: "Me three."  
(A huge grey wolf walks out of the bushes, and stops.)  
Iruka: "No way."  
Lei: "Yes way Iruka. Your eyes do not deceive you. It is Yondaime sensei's wolf Trudgen."  
Kurenai: "He's huge."  
Kiba:*backs away slowly*  
Trudgen:*takes a step forward for every step Kiba takes back*  
Lei: "Don't show him your afraid. Just hold still and he'll leave you alone."  
Kiba:*holds still*  
Akamaru:*whine*  
Trudgen:*walks right past Kiba and Akamaru. he walks up to Lei and sits*  
Lei: "He won't hurt you. Not unless he's told to."*pets his head*  
Sei: "Yeah, unless he's told to."  
Lei: "Zip it."  
Trudgen:*looks over to Naruto, and sniffs*  
Sakura: "What's he doing?"  
Lei: "Just getting a feel for all of you."  
Sei: "More like a sniff."  
Lei: "Don't be a smart elic."  
Trudgen:*walks over to Naruto.*  
Naruto:*tenses*  
Trudgen:*is directly in front of Naruto. he starts to sniff Naruto's hair*  
Naruto:*is still tense*  
Trudgen:*stops sniffing and licks his face*  
Sei: "Well at least you don't have to worry about getting bitten or something. He seems to like you already."  
Lei:* "Of course he does. Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage."*  
Naruto: "Easy for you to say. You didn't get slobbered on."  
Trudgen:*snorts in disapproval*  
Sei: "You're offending him."  
Naruto: "Naw, the snort was totally unexplainable."  
Sei: "Hey! Don't you get smart with me."  
Naruto: "I just did."  
Iruka:*sighs as they continue to argue* "There they go again."  
Sasuke:*sweat drop* "Over something they'll forget in an hour."  
Trudgen:*barks loudly.*  
(The two of them shut up in a nanosecond, mostly from fear.)  
Lei: "Now little brother, you know better than to argue in front of Trudgen."  
Sei:*snorts in disapproval*  
Kurenai: "That's disgusting."  
Sei:*hawks one and spits it in the bush*  
(They all look at him disgusted.)  
Lei: "Now that, was disgusting. Would you like me to tell Grandpa your spitin' lugies."  
Sei: "Preferably not."  
Lei: "Then don't do it in front of people."  
Tenten: "Especially women. Bleck."  
Sei: "Well sorry."  
Trudgen:*looks at him*  
Sei:*shuts up*  
Gai: "Your still afraid of Trudgen, Sei?"  
Sei:*nods feverishly*  
Lei: "Gai, you would be too if that wolf came outta no where and dragged you back to the village when you where in the middle of making out with your girlfriend in the woods."  
Sei: "Oh thanks Lei."  
Lei: "You're welcome."  
Sei:*reaches into his pocket looking for his watch. he rummages through it and finds nothing.* "Alright fuzz ball. What'd you do with it?"  
Smicha:*holds up her paws to show her innocence.*  
Sei: "You're innocent my butt."  
Smicha: "Row, me ow mew."  
Sei: "Where's my watch Smicha?"  
Smicha:*shrugs*  
Lei: "Maybe you left it in it's case."  
Sei: "Nope. I needed it today."  
Lei: "Right. Where was the last place you had it?"  
Sei: "The dinning hall."  
Lei: "Well go look around in there and see if you can find it."  
Sei:*gets up and goes back inside*  
Smicha:*looks like she's cleaning the fur around her neck. she pulls out Sei's pocket watch.*  
Sakura: "You little thief."  
Smicha:*waves it back and forth. It makes a jingling noise.*  
Lei: "He knows better than to leave it lying around. And just because Smicha'll take it because it jingles."  
Sei:*comes out and sees Smicha with the watch* "I shoulda known. Hand it over."  
Smicha:*places it on the floor*  
Sei:*picks it up and opens it.* "8:30. Kids go into bed."  
Naruto:*whiningly* "Do we have to?"  
Sei: "Yes. We're allowed to have a little time to our selves ya know."  
(The kids bid their Sensei's good night and head off to bed. The Hokage walks up to them.)  
Sandaime: "I thought you'd never send them off."  
Sei: "Can't make it look to suspicious now can I."  
Lei: "Yeah whatever. Faking your losing the watch was pretty lame."  
Sei: "It worked didn't it."  
Gai: "To an extent."  
Sei: "Aw, shut up."  
Sandaime: "Alright. We've had enough arguments for one night."  
Sei: "Sorry."  
Sandaime: "Now to business. There's been a bit of a mishap."  
Iruka: "What do you mean?"  
Hokage: "There's an outsider inside the village."  
Lei: "Which one?"  
Hokage: "That's what you need to find out. Tonight. Don't do anything to them. Give them no acknowledgement that we know they're here."  
Lei: "Even if it's Jasmine."  
Hokage: "Even if it's Jasmine."  
Lei:*under her breath* "Damn."  
Hokage: "I suggest you get started now. Before the Genin start to get up and go to the bathroom."*he walks off*  
(Lei and the others head off into the village. It's not completely empty. Some of the villagers prefer to shop in the dark because the children are asleep or they have delicate skin. Lei pulled out her half of the map and Sei pulls out Kakashi's. they place them together inside a tavern.)  
Lei:*in low tones* "Alright, Gai, you and Kurenai take the north side of the village. Sei you take the west, and Iruka you take the east. I'll take the south."  
Sei:*low tone* "What are you taking the south for?"  
Lei: "Because that's a bad spot of town and I know my way around there well enough to get away from anybody."  
Sei: "Whatever."  
(They head to the designated areas. They all look around for at least three hours. They all meet back at the tavern.)  
Gai: "You guys find anything?"  
Sei: "Not so much as a hair follicle."  
Iruka: "Same here."  
Lei: "I did."*slaps her hand on the table* "It's Jasmine."

Iruka: "How can you tell?'

Lei: "I saw her setting up a small camp on the south side."  
Sei: "Oh boy. That can only mean one thing."  
Kurenai: "And what's that?"  
Sei: "Nokki is ready to set his challenge."  
Gai: "What would Jasmine be doing here for that?"  
Sei: "To see Kakashi, what else?"  
(They all groan)  
Iruka: "Shoulda known. She's been after him since he and Lei were going out as Genin. And don't you snort at me. Almost every freaking team knew about it and kept asking me repeatedly if you two were planning on getting married."  
Sei: "Ya think she's still got the scars from our last encounter?"  
Kurenai: "She probably does."  
Gai: "Wouldn't surprise me a bit."  
Lei: "Well, now that we know who they are, let's head back and make the report."  
(They head back to the mansion. Lei heads into the Hokage's chambers)  
Sandaime: "I trust you found them."  
Lei: "Yes."  
Sandaime: "Who is it?"  
Lei: "As I thought; Jasmine."  
Sandaime:*sighs* "Then you know what you must do."  
Lei: "Yes Grandfather. I know what I must do."  
Sandaime: "Then prepare for the battle of your life."  
Lei:*bows to him and exits* "You can go to bed now. He knows in full."  
Gai: "Good."*yawns* "All that walking was boring me."  
Lei: "Shut your trap Gai."  
(They all head to their rooms. Lei took the long way, right past Sakura's room. She stops and checks on her. She's fidgeting in her sleep.)  
(Dream Sequence)(Lei's entire guard is inside an unknown arena. They're all standing in the gallery. Orochimaru is standing on the opposite side of the room with a girl with jade green hair and two purple highlights, a Konoha forehead protector like Itachi's, gold eyes, and seven scars on her forehead under her protector. Kabuto is also standing close by. Nokki is standing on the battle field, waiting for Lei to come in. She comes in with Smicha in her arms. The two of them bow and take their stances. They begin the fight and sometime later Lei does twenty different hand signs and them stretches her arms out on either side of her. A seal appears around and glows a pure white. The girl with Orochimaru grips the side railing. There is a sudden flash of white light. Sakura wakes up, Lei at her side.)  
Lei: "Sakura, are you alright?"  
Sakura:*lightly nods* "Just a little shaken."  
Lei: "You had a vision, didn't you?"  
Sakura: "How do you know about them?"  
Lei: "Sakura, I transferred those powers to you myself. I know how they work."  
Sakura: "Oh. Yes, I was."  
Lei: "Well, tell me then."  
Sakura:*explains the dream*  
Lei:*nods* "I see. You have foreseen the day of the final battle between Nokki and I. I had the vision last night."  
Sakura: "So do you know why Orochimaru was there?"  
Lei:*shakes her head* "No. I do not."  
Sakura:*looks down* "And they only come to me in dreams. Is there a way I can use them at will."  
Lei: "Yes, but that requires special training in which I alone can give you. And you would not be able to train with your teammates for several weeks."  
Sakura: "What? That sucks."  
Lei:*shrugs* "If you want to see them at will instead of only in your dreams, it's worth it."  
Sakura:*sighs* "Alright, I'll do it."  
Lei: "Alright, but we must wait until Kakashi returns."  
Sakura:*nods in agreement.*  
Lei: "You may tell Naruto and Sasuke if you wish, but no one else. Understood?"  
Sakura: "Yes ma'am."  
Lei:*smiles* "You should get to sleep. Everybody will probably be up and jumping tomorrow."  
(Lei left the room and let Sakura to go to bed. She heads to her room)  
Lei:*sitting on her bed, she fiddles with a medallion on her neck* * "How much longer must I wait Sensei? Naruto is strong enough to handle Trudgen. Let it be soon."**she takes the last black kunai off her belt and gazes at it* "Yondaime sensei, how much longer?"*his name is etched into the metal*  
(The next morning, Lei is the first up)  
Lei:*fixes her hair and heads into the kitchen. she starts to cook breakfast. pancakes and/or waffles, fruit, and juice*  
Lee:*is the next one up. he walks in groggily*  
Lei: "You okay Lee?"*finishing the last few pancakes*  
Lee: "Just tired."  
Lei: "What were you doin' last night?"  
Lee: "Trying to sleep. Was not working too well."  
Lei: "Ah. You can start to set the table if you want. Naruto will be up in a few minuets."  
Lee: "Alright."*he takes some of the dishes out of the cupboard and starts to set the table*  
Naruto:*comes in a few minuets later and sets his half of the table. he's not as groggy as Lee.*  
(Once the table is set, Lee and Naruto sit down. Everyone else starts to come in. Lei places two large plates of pancakes and waffles on the table with two baskets of fruit and two large pitchers of orange and apple juice. Everyone starts to eat and converse.)  
Sandaime: "Lei I don't care if you're the only one who can cook a decent meal in this house. You're not cooking tomorrow."  
Lei: "Come on Grampa."  
Sandaime: "No, and that's final."  
Lei: "Hmph."*pouty face*  
Sandaime: "Don't you give me that look."  
Lei:*groans and continues to eat.* "Then who's cookin'?"  
Sandaime: "I have no idea yet."  
Lei:*groans* "What am I gonna do with you Grampa?"  
Hokage:*gives her a funny look*  
(Later, Lei takes the Genin to the hospital. Inside)  
Lei:*talking to Kakashi as the kids are trying to find a bathroom* "When are you comin' home?"  
Kakashi: "I don't know."  
Lei: "You know tomorrow is my and Sei's birthday?"  
Kakashi: "Yeah, I know."*kisses the top of her head* "I don't know if I'll make it though."  
Lei:*sighs* "I wish you could be there."  
Kakashi:* "I will be, little known to you my dear."* *kisses her just under her jaw*  
Lei:*move her head over to let him get a better grip*  
Kakashi: "Your still nervous aren't you?"  
Lei: "A little. It's been awhile since I've been this close to you, literally and metaphorically."  
Kakashi:*smiles and kisses her jaw*  
Lei:*her hands on his chest.*  
Kakashi:*enjoying her touch.* "Still gentle as always."  
Lei: "What, do you want me to hurt you?"  
Kakashi: "No. Nokki's enough."  
Lei:*giggles*  
Kakashi: "That's not funny. He almost killed me."  
Lei: "Not laughing at you. They're still looking for the bathroom."  
Kakashi: "That or one of them is having a few issues."  
Lei:*sighs. kisses him*  
Kakashi:*deepens it and wraps his arms around her, enjoying himself*  
Lei:*wraps her arms around his neck*  
Kakashi:*places one hand in the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades*  
Lei:*slightly giggles because the movement tickled her*  
Kakashi:*is rubbing her between her shoulder blades*  
Lei:*starts to squirm*  
Kakashi:*vaguely smiles. he continues to rub her back*  
Lei:*breaks the kiss* "Will you stop tickling me!"  
Kakashi: "And why should I?"  
Lei: "No love from me."  
Kakashi: "Like that'll ever happen."  
(The kids walk in and they quickly let go of each other)  
Lei: "Took you long enough."  
Sasuke: "The bathrooms were being used so we had to wait."  
Lei: "Yeesh. How many people in front of you?"  
Sasuke: "About six or seven."  
Lei: "Damn."  
Kakashi: "You better go now, unless you want to wait an hour."  
Lei:*gets up and walks out*  
Sakura: "It took you long enough to get her out of the room."  
Kakashi: "We've got more important matters. I hope you know how much Sake you have to get her to drink so she'll be knocked out tomorrow."  
Naruto: "That is Gai's job. They're going to get so drunk it won't be funny."  
Kakashi: "Don't over do it."  
Sasuke: "We're not. Is there anything else we need to do before she gets to see you tomorrow?"  
Kakashi: "Keep Nokki away from her."  
Sakura: "To easy."  
Kakashi: "Remember to keep your mouths shut when I get there. Hopefully she'll still be asleep from the Sake."  
Naruto: "Hopefully."  
Sakura: "Where do you want us to take her?"  
Kakashi: "That's up to Iruka."  
Sakura:*groans* "Knowing him it'd be the lake."  
Sasuke: "It works better than the dinning room. Everything echoes."  
Naruto: "And what are we going to do about Smicha?"  
Kakashi: "Lock her in the closet for all I care. Just don't let her know I'm coming back tomorrow."  
(Lei came back a few minuets later, then took them down to the lake. She starts to show them the Chakra Shield.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nokki's Challenge and Kakashi's Proposal  
(Once she shows them how to use it, she really puts them to the test. She asks Gai if she could borrow Lee for some time. He allows it, almost reluctantly. She tells Lee to take off his weights and to run towards whichever one of them was up first. Lee followed his instructions and they all blocked his attacks with perfection. Lei dismissed him with a thank you. Later at dinner.)  
Lee:*is handing some plates out*  
Lei:*is in the kitchen finishing the sushi and egg rolls.*  
Sei:*walks in and gets about six bottles of Sake*  
Lei: "What the hell are you taking all my Sake for?"  
Sei: "So we can have it with dinner retard."  
Lei: "Speak for yourself chick magnet."  
Sei:*scowls and leaves the kitchen*  
Lei: "Your to easy to get."*places the last of the egg rolls onto a platter. And has Naruto take it out along with the sushi. She takes the other three and places them on the table.*  
Nokki: "Okay, who's idea was this?"  
Lei: "Sei's. And it's not as fattening. So shut up and eat."  
Sei:*pours the Sake for the adults. he's not in on it.*  
(A few hours after the Genin are in bed, Sei winds up carrying Lei back to her room because she's drunk as hell. She's half asleep in his arms. He takes her into her room and puts her on the bed. She gets into her pajamas[with some difficulty] and eventually falls asleep. The next morning, Lee walks into Lei's room to make sure she's asleep. She's laying in her bed with the covers askew and her tube top just barley covering her. Lee walks out and shuts the door.)  
Lee:*quietly to Tenten* "All clear."  
Tenten: "Good. Let's get going."  
(The two of them head into the dinning hall, where Iruka and Gai are waiting)  
Iruka: "Well?"  
Tenten: "Out like a light."  
Gai: "Then lets get to work."  
(Iruka heads to the hospital and brings Kakashi home. Gai and Kurenai make sure Smicha and Trudgen have food. Once Kakashi walks back onto the grounds, Iruka takes him to the lake. Hinata walks into Lei's room to wake her up*  
Hinata:*gently shaking her* "Lei-san, wake up."  
Lei:*turns over and looks at Hinata* "What is it?"  
Hinata: "It's almost noon. You need to get up."  
Lei:*groans and turns over and goes back to sleep*  
Hinata:*sweat drop. She walks out* "Naruto, your turn."  
Naruto:*sighs* "Jeeze. This might take awhile."*he walks in and gently shakes her* "Miss Lei. Wake up."  
Lei:*mumbling tone* "Go away."  
Naruto: "Will you get up already. It's 11:30 and your sleepin' like a log."  
Lei: "I'm in a hangover you idiot."  
Naruto: "So. You need to get up."  
Lei: "Make me."  
Naruto:*scowls. He picks her up and drops her on the floor*  
Lei:*vein* "OW! Damn it Naruto."  
Naruto: "Well get up if you don't wanna hit the floor again."  
Lei:-_-; "Then get out so I can get dressed."  
Naruto:*leaves.*  
Lei: "Ow."*gets up and gets into her pants and a black spaghetti strap. She fixes her hair[which looked like a poofy mess, kinda like mine.] and put her belt on. She walked out onto the deck.* "Are you happy now that I'm up?"  
Naruto: "Not quite."  
Lei: "I shoulda seen that one comin' a mile away."  
Iruka:*snuck up behind her and slipped a blind fold over her eyes* "Shoulda seen that one to."  
Lei: "Hey! What the hell people?"  
Iruka: "There's something we want you to see."  
Lei: "Then what's with the blindfold?"  
Iruka: "Not quite ready yet."  
Lei:*groans*  
Iruka: "Shut up. And I believe the spaghetti strap was a bad idea."  
Lei: "Get over it."  
(Iruka, Hinata, and Naruto lead her to the lake. Iruka stops her a few feet from Kakashi. Naruto is trying not to laugh)  
Lei: "Iruka, what the hell is going on?"  
Iruka: "You'll see."  
Sakura Sasuke:*standing nearby*  
Kakashi:*in his normal outfit. Arms crossed*  
Iruka: "Close your eyes Lei."  
Lei: "Why? They're blindfolded."  
Iruka: "Just close them."  
Lei:*sighs and closes them as Iruka removes the blindfold.*  
Iruka:*nods to Kakashi, and sends Hinata off*  
Hinata:*bows and quickly leaves*  
Kakashi:*lowers his mask*  
Lei: "Anytime Iruka."  
Naruto:*is trying very hard to restrain a laugh*  
Kakashi:*rolls eyes.*  
Lei: "Uh hello."  
Iruka:*nods at Kakashi again*  
Kakashi:*wraps his arms around her faster than she can react and kisses her deeply*  
Lei:*stunned. her eyes snapped open when he first grabbed her, but eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck*  
Iruka: "Alright Naruto. You can laugh."  
Naruto:*busts out laughing. Soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura.*  
Kakashi:*slightly smiles, but nothing more as he keeps Lei in his grasp*  
Lei:*brings his body directly up against hers. She wraps her legs around his*  
Kakashi:*almost loses his balance, but quickly regains it*  
Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke:*have fallen on the floor laughing*  
Kakashi:*wraps his arms underneath her butt to keep her supported*  
Lei:*breaks the kiss and rests her head on his shoulder* "Coulda' told me."  
Kakashi: "I wanted it to be a surprise. Considering it's your birthday."  
Lei:*smiles* "And what did you do to my brother?"  
Kakashi: "Absolutely nothing. That was Anko's part."  
Lei:*laughs* "You do realize I'm in a hangover."  
Kakashi: "Like that's gonna stop me."  
Lei: "You ass."  
Kakashi:*smiles and starts kissing her neck*  
Iruka: "Okay. There are children here Kakashi."  
Lei: "They're to busy laughing at me."  
(The statement holds true)  
Iruka:*rolls eyes*  
Kakashi: "I've got a little something for you though. A little private time for just the two of us."  
Lei: "That'd be nice."  
Kakashi: "Then let's get going shall we?" *he whistles and Trudgen comes out of nowhere. He helps her on and then climbs in front of her.*  
Iruka: "Keep your guard up. Jasmine is inside the village boundaries."  
Kakashi: "We'll be fine. Just keep an eye on them."*he leads Trudgen off at a fast run.*  
Lei:*holds on to his waist*  
(Kakashi leads Trudgen deep into the forest. Just before they come into a clearing, Kakashi brings Trudgen to a stop and dismounts.)  
Kakashi: "Wait here. I need to make sure it's safe."  
Lei:*nods. She's starting to come out of her hangover*  
Kakashi:*walks into the clearing and lifts up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan. He looks around. Everything seems to be safe. He whistles again. This time Smicha comes running up to him. She sits at his feet* "Well?"  
Smicha: "Row me ow me."(Didly squat)  
Kakashi: "Good."*whistles for Trudgen*  
Trudgen:*comes into the clearing.*  
Lei:*looking around in disbelief.*  
(The entire clearing is riddled with patches of flaming dog wood. A bright red, orange, and yellow flower that is very attractive to the eye. These are Lei's favorite)  
Kakashi:*helps her down. He turns her to face him.* "I actually found this a few years ago. I was hoping to show you the day you came back, but Nokki presented a bit of a problem."  
Lei: "Oh Kakashi."*rests her head on his chest* "It wouldn't've mattered anyway. Whether I saw them then or now."  
Kakashi:*sighs* "I thought you'd like it here."  
Lei: "Like it? I love it."  
Kakashi:*smiles. Wraps his arms around her, bringing her up against him.*  
Lei:*wraps her arms around him. She kisses him again, straight through his mask.*  
Trudgen, Smicha:*exchange a look and a smile.*  
(A few hours later. Kakashi and Lei finally come back to the lake. Iruka and the Genin are sitting and talking.)  
Lei & Kakashi:*dismount*  
Kakashi:*sits amongst his students*  
Lei:*follows and sits in his lap*  
Iruka: "Yeesh. You two'll never stop will you?"  
Kakashi Lei: "No."  
Naruto: "Come on Iruka sensei. You didn't see that one coming?"  
Iruka: "Hmph. Now you've got them turning on me."  
Kakashi:*shrugs* "Not my fault."  
(Lei and the Genin laugh. Sei walks up.)  
Sei: "There you are. Been lookin' for ya."  
Iruka: "Oh what, didn't like Anko hanging all over you?"  
Sei:*makes an annoyed face*  
(They all laugh)  
Lei:* remembers a day she completely embarrassed Kakashi. She giggles.*  
Sakura:*after she stops laughing* "What's so funny?"  
Naruto & Sasuke:*look over to her*  
Lei:*still giggling* "Nothing Sakura."  
Naruto: "Doesn't sound like nothing."  
Iruka: "Probably an evil thought."  
Lei: "No. I'm not thinking of what to do."  
Kakashi: "I don't like the sound of that."  
Sei: "You and me both."  
Lei: "I should hope so."  
Kakashi Sei:*look confused*  
Iruka: "Uhh, Lei-san. What the hell are you talking about?"  
Naruto: "Not nothing apparently."  
Iruka:*groans*  
Sasuke: "Why so you always have to be so dumb?"  
Naruto:*annoyed face* "I'm not dumb."  
Sakura:*sighs*  
Lei: "I wasn't thinking about you Iruka. I was about Kakashi however."*patting his chest*  
Kakashi: "And what exactly?"  
Lei: "A particular moment that I embarrassed you in front of"*counts it off on her fingers* "Sei, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Yondaime sensei, and Grandpa."  
Kakashi:*blushing* "Which particular moment?"  
Lei: "Oh, you were ranting on about something in front of everyone I mentioned, I pulled down your mask faster then you could react and kissed you."*smiles* "That one. Heh."  
Kakashi:*blushes blood red*  
Naruto:*starts to laugh*  
Kakashi:*turns away to hide the blush*  
Sei: "Come on Kakashi, you know you liked it."  
Kakashi:*pressure mark*  
(The two of them get into a heated argument)  
Iruka: "Oh boy. This could get ugly."  
Lei: "Kakashi, Sei, knock it off before somebody gets hurt."  
(They ignore her)  
Lei:*vein* "HATAKE KAKASHI AND MORTAGASHI SEI!!! STOP THAT ARGUMENT THIS INSTANT!!!"  
Sei Kakashi:*their hair stands on end in fright when she starts yelling*  
Trudgen:*looks up at them confused*  
Lei: "That's what I thought."  
Sei: "Peh, yeah whatever."  
Lei:*vein. She dives at him*  
Kakashi:*grabs her around her waist* "Take it easy."  
Sei:*laughs*  
WHACK!!!  
Iruka:*knocked him upside the head* "Quit pissing her off."  
Sei: "Ow! Jeeze that hurt."  
Sakura: "Well it wasn't supposed to tickle."  
Kakashi:*pulls Lei back into his lap, calming her down.*  
Lei:*sits there quietly. Leans her head on his shoulder.*  
Sei: "Aw, how cute."  
WHACK!!!!! WHACK!!!!! WHACK!!!!!  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura:*whack him on the head one after the other*  
Iruka: "Keep your trap shut."  
Sei: "Ow. Jeeze guys. I was just teasing."  
Naruto: "Little too much if you ask me."  
Sei: "Oh come on. We tease each other like this all the time."  
Sakura: "Now's not the time Sei."  
Sei:*scowls*  
Trudgen:*stands and breathes on the back of Sei's neck*  
Sei:*shivers and shuts up*  
Trudgen:*walks over to Lei and Kakashi. He lays himself down in front of them.*  
Lei:*gently tugs down Kakashi's mask*  
Kakashi:*smiles. Whispers* "Your lucky the kids can't see us now."  
Lei:*charm face*  
Kakashi:*low tone* "Put your tongue away before I bite it."  
Lei:*same tone* "You won't."  
Kakashi: "Wanna bet?"  
Lei:*smiles and kisses him*  
Kakashi:*reaches a hand to her butt, and the other slips up her body*  
Lei:*a hand falls to his belt*  
Kakashi:*his hand is at the bottom of her rib cage*  
Lei:*places her other hand over his*  
Kakashi:*deepens the kiss dramatically*  
Lei:*rubbing the hand on her ribs*  
Kakashi:*raises the hand she's rubbing to where his finger tips are on her breast*  
Lei:*brings that hand around her*  
Kakashi:*smiles*  
Lei:*breaks the kiss*  
Kakashi:*low tone* "What is it?"  
Lei: "Nothing."  
Kakashi:*still low* "Your still worried, aren't you?"  
Lei:*nods* "Yes."  
Kakashi: "Lei, I'm fine. Honestly. You don't have to keep worrying about me."  
Lei: "You know I can't help it. Besides, you used to worry about me all the time."  
Kakashi: "Hmph."  
Lei:*charm face*  
Kakashi: "Tongue."  
Lei:*giggles*  
Kakashi:*furrows his brow*  
Lei:*presses right against him. Her chest almost coming out of her shirt, directly against his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck* "Don't look at me like that."  
Kakashi: "Why not?"  
Lei:*presses farther* "Because it's not your look."  
Kakashi:*smiles, and looks down. He notices and smirks*  
Lei:*kisses him again*  
Kakashi:*places his left hand on her right shoulder and his right hand on her left hip, bringing her right up against him.*  
Lei:*makes no indication she noticed.*  
(Later, inside in the dinning hall. Lei and the others sit there oddly because someone else is cooking. When the Hokage walks in, Konohamaru is at his side.)  
Konohamaru: "LEI!!! SEI!!!"*he jumps on Lei and gave her a big hug*  
Lei: "Okay. Calm down lil' cous. You're gonna choke me to death one of these days."  
Konohamaru: "Sorry."  
Lei: "It's okay. Just don't do it again."*rubs the top of his head* "Alright?"  
Konohamaru: "Alright."  
Lei: "Now go tackle Sei."  
Sei: "Hey wait a minuet!"  
Konohamaru:*jumps on Sei*  
Sei: "Ow! Jeeze."  
Konohamaru:*hugs him*  
Sei: "Yeesh. You've certainly gotten bigger since we last saw you."  
Nokki: "And much more annoying."  
(Lei, Sei, Konohamaru, and the Hokage look at him with a glare.)  
Nokki: "Well he has."  
Naruto:*sweat drop* "You're suppose to be nice."  
Nokki: "Says you, Genin."  
Naruto:*vein*  
Hokage: "That's enough Nokki. You've caused enough trouble."  
Nokki: "Hmph."*looks away from him*  
Konohamaru: *climbs out off Sei and takes a seat close to the two of them.*  
(Once dinner is served, everyone converses. Lei and Kakashi keep the clearing in the woods a secret. Nokki slips in a few snide comments here and there, mostly toward Kakashi and Lei. Every time he does, Konohamaru would knock him on the head a couple of times from across the table. Then he would get yelled at for reaching across the table by the Hokage. After dinner, Sei sends the kids to bed and soon after the adults get into bed.)(The next morning, Lei is the first one up and gets ready. She heads into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Once she sets the table herself, Konohamaru comes in and sits down. Everyone else soon follows. Lee and Naruto are confused at the table already being set, everyone is. Naruto heads in the kitchen.)  
Naruto: "Lei."  
Lei: "Yo?"  
Naruto: "How come the table is already set?"  
Lei: "Gave ya a break for once. Besides, I've got a new recipe up my sleeve."  
Naruto: "So what are we, Guinea pigs?"  
Lei: "No. I made it last night and had some. I just want you all to try it."  
Naruto:*sighs* "Yep, we're Guinea pigs."  
Lei: "Shut up and go sit down."  
Naruto: "Okay. Pissy much?"*leaves the room and sits*  
Sei: "What's she up to?"  
Naruto: "New recipe."  
Sei: "Oh boy. I hope you don't mean the crap she made last night. Man that stuff stank."  
Hokage: "She made about four things last night. The smelly one was the first thing she made."  
Sei: "Oh. My bad."  
Naruto: "Don't ask me what she's cookin'. I don't gotta clue."  
Nokki: "Do you ever?"  
Naruto:*angry face and vein* "What was that?"  
Nokki: "You've never had a clue in your pathetic being."  
Hokage: "That's enough! Nokki, don't you dare say another word that falsely accesses anyone. And you keep your temper Naruto."  
Naruto:*calms down* "Yes sir."  
Nokki: "Peh, whatever."  
Hokage:*furrows his brow but says nothing*  
Lei:*pops her head out the door* "Lee, Naruto. Come hither."  
(The two boys get up and go into the kitchen)  
Lee: "What is it?"  
Lei: "You haven't done anything wrong as of yet if that's what your wondering. Would one of you please take out the pot and make sure everyone gets some of what's in there. I need to take care of something."  
Lee: "I'll take it."  
Lei: "Good. The stew pot on the stove is full of the dip and there's a spoon in it."  
Lee:*takes the pot out and serves it to everyone and tells them not to eat it yet.*  
Lei: "You Naruto, are going to come with me."  
Naruto: "Okay."  
Lei:*leads him to the other side of the kitchen. She opens a cabinet and pulls out about three packs of what looks like ramen noodles*  
Naruto: "Is that ramen?"  
Lei: "Yes. I need to cook it. Put another pot on to boil, and make sure that you don't fill it to the top."  
Naruto:*does so confused.*  
Lee:*walks back into the kitchen with the empty pot* "They all have the dip. And now they want to know what the hell is going on."  
Lei: "They'll find out soon enough. Put the pot in the sink."  
Lee:*puts the pot in the sink. Then leans against it angrily*  
Lei: "What's wrong?"  
Lee: "Nothing."  
Lei: "Don't lie to me Lee."  
Lee:*sighs* "Nokki, that is what."  
Lei: "What'd he do?"  
Naruto: "Probably insulted him the same way he did me."  
Lee:*nods*  
Lei:*sighs in disgust* "That's it I'm done with him. I will never train with him. I don't give a damn about him if he's going to constantly insult people like that."  
Lee: "But you still have to challenge him in order to become a Jounin."  
Lei:*shakes her head* "No, he must challenge me."  
Lee: "Ugh. That will take forever."  
Naruto: "Yeah, unless something happens he doesn't like with her and Kakashi, then he might challenge her."  
Lei Lee:*exchange looks*  
Lei: "Naruto, you're a genius."  
Naruto:*confused* "I am?"  
Lei: "Yes. The only way Nokki will challenge me is if he sees I am no longer willing to train with him."  
Naruto: "That's not what I said."  
Lei: "Oh I know, but it gave me an idea: And since I just swore I will no longer train with him, well you get the idea."  
Lee: "He has no choice but to challenge you."  
Lei: "Exactly. But, I myself will have to catch him in the act and allow him and my grandfather to know."*puts the ramen noodles into the pot, which is starting to boil*  
Lee: "What do you need the ramen for? We can not dip ramen."  
Lei: "I need the broth from the ramen."*points to some rolls on the counter that are ready to bake.* "Those are fruit pies, the dip is whipped cream I made from scratch. The broth for the ramen goes on top of the pies before you put them in the oven."  
Lee: "Oh. That actually doesn't sound to bad."  
Naruto: "Since when has her cooking been bad?"  
Lee: "Good point."  
Lei:*once the ramen is finished she takes out a BBQ brush and puts the broth onto the pies. She puts the pies into the oven for ten minuets* "You two can head back into the dinning room if you want. Don't worry, I'll be watching."  
Naruto & Lee:*nod and walk out*  
Lei:*stands at the doorway, watching*  
(All of them are conversing, except Nokki, who remains quiet. The oven goes off.)  
Lei:*pulls them out with the mitts and sets them down to cool. They're golden brown.*  
Sei:*catches a whiff of the pies* "I smell pie."  
Tenten: "That was random."  
Sei: "No, seriously I do."  
Lei:*calling from the kitchen* "Tenten, come hither."  
Tenten:*gets up slightly confused and heads into the kitchen.* "Yes Lei-san."  
Lei: "Would you mind taking those plates out?"*refers to the two plates stacked with the fruit pies*  
Tenten: "Sure."*she takes one in each hand and places them on the table.*  
(After about five minuets, and everyone has started eating. Somehow they get on the subject of past senseis. Well, the adults do.)  
Nokki: "If you lot had any sense you wouldn't be talking about your past sensei's. Especially Yondaime. If he actually had any sense he'd-"  
Lei:*cutting him off* "One more snide remark from you about Yondaime sensei and I'll crack your skull in two."  
Nokki: "That better not be a threat Lei, cause you know perfectly well how I fight. I proved that a few nights ago."  
Lei: "Hmph. I've been hit harder by a slapping baby."  
Nokki:*vein* "What was that?"  
Lei: "You heard me."  
Nokki: "Well considering that you bled your face out."  
Hinata:*holding back her fist with a lot of strain*  
Kiba:*sitting next to her, notices this and places a hand on hers*  
Lei: "Just because I was bleeding a little bit doesn't mean you can slap."  
Nokki: "Watch how you talk to me."  
Lei: "I don't have to anymore, I'm rejecting your training."  
All(except Naruto and Lee):*Shock line*  
Nokki: "What for?"  
Lei: "Number one, you've disrespected my grandfather in almost every means possible. Number two, you've insulted everyone in this room at least once. And number three, I'm getting sick of you. There I gave you three perfectly good reasons, what's your defense?"  
Nokki:*snarls* "Then you leave me no choice."  
Gai:*has pulled a kunai out of it's pack and is ready to throw it*  
Lee:*snatches it from him and lays it on the table*  
Gai:*looks at him confused*  
Lee:*smiles*  
Lei: "Oh, and what would that be?"  
Nokki:*stands* "Lei Ariel Mortagashi, here and now I lay my challenge for you to fight me in the Sacred Arena."  
Lei: "Very well then. I, Lei Ariel Mortagashi, hereby accept your challenge."  
Nokki: "Good, and since the training period is only suppose to be two weeks, I'm giving you extra time to train. I'll give you two months instead."  
Sakura: "Two months? Can he do that?"  
Hokage: "Yes he can. And thankfully, Kakashi will be able to train again next week."  
Nokki: "WHAT?"  
Hokage: "That's what his doctor said, not me."  
Nokki: "Hmph. Well, within the two month training period, you won't be seeing me."*he walks out and heads to the mountains.*  
Shino: "Someone should follow him. I don't trust him."  
Lei: "Don't fret Shino. I've got someone on it."  
(Meanwhile, Jasmine is waiting for Nokki in the mountains. Unknown to them, Nokki was being followed by Smicha. Nokki finally gets to her.)  
Nokki:*to Jasmine* "Well? Good enough?"  
Jasmine: "Not in my eyes. That's up to lord Orochimaru."  
Orochimaru:*coming out of nowhere* "Indeed it is good enough, for now. But why extend the period of time in which to train?"  
Nokki: "So that I may have a better chance against the Phoenix."  
Orochimaru: "Ah, I see. And to allow further control of Sasuke?"  
Nokki: "Yes my Lord."  
Orochimaru: "Good. And since you've done so well, I'll give you the pleasure of training with me."  
Jasmine: "W-what? But Lord Orochimaru, your still weak from the last confrontation with the Phoenix."  
Orochimaru: "No one asked your opinion Jasmine. Your job is to keep an eye on Little Lei."  
Jasmine:*sighs in a disappointed tone* "Alright."*she teleports off*  
(After Smicha hears what she needed, she quickly fled back to the mansion. When she arrives it seems Sakura and Sei Have gone off somewhere)  
Smicha:*looking around for Lei. She can't find her and runs into Kiba, who was trying to meditate. She blows on him and he falls on his side*  
Kiba: "Hey. What was that for?"*sits up*  
Smicha: "Merow. Row."  
Kiba: "I don't speak cat."  
Smicha:-_- ;  
Kiba: "Well, I don't."  
Smicha:*goes poof, and gets big* "I need to find Lei."  
Kiba: "Oh! She and Kakashi went into the forest."  
Smicha:*bounds off* "Thanks Kiba."  
Kiba: "Your welcome. I think."  
(In the village, Sei and Sakura are shopping for food and other necessities. In the grocery store Ino and Sakura collide in the middle of the aisle as they are both looking at their shopping lists)  
Ino:*angrily* "Why can't you watch where your going pinkie?"  
Sakura: "Well sorry. I was looking at my list and so were you."  
Ino: "You really wanna mess with me now Sakura? Cuz that's a bad idea."  
Sakura: "Hey. Don't pick a fight you know you'll lose."  
Sei: "And don't you start one either Sakura."*coming around the corner.*  
Sakura: "I'm not. I'm trying to prevent one before it starts."  
Ino: "Like you could."  
Sei: "Put a sock in it Yamanaka Ino."  
Ino:*confused* "How do you know my name?"  
Sei: "Damn your retarded. I know the name of every person in this village."  
Ino: "Well excuse me, Mister-know-it-all."  
Sakura: "Don't you talk to your superiors like that. He's more than capable of knocking you into next week."  
Ino: "Whatever."  
Sakura: "You don't seem to have changed much Ino. Why don't we battle for old time's sake, eh?"  
Ino: "Is that a challenge, Sakura?"  
Sakura: "You bet it is."  
Sei: "Now Sakura..."  
Sakura: "Don't worry Sei. I know what I'm doing. Tonight in front of the Hokage mansion."  
Ino: "ARE YOU NUTS!!!?! I'M NOT ALLOWED OUT AFTER SIX!!!"  
Sakura: "Tell your sensei you have a challenge and to follow if he wants to."  
Ino: "Hmph. Fine I'll be there."*walks off*  
Sei: "Now why did you do that?"  
Sakura: "Because I'm tired of her nagging."  
Sei: "Whatever. More power to you."  
(The two of them finish the shopping and head back to the house. In their little spot in the woods, Kakashi and Lei are sitting down in the grass watching the clouds go by)  
Lei: "Is there a reason you brought me out here Kakashi-san?"  
Kakashi: *his mask is down*"There is. I'm just not going to tell you until we find out what Nokki's up to."  
Lei: "Ugh. Party pooper."  
Kakashi:*smirks. He leans her against a nearby rock and is directly in her face* "You've got it backwards. It wouldn't be any fun if I told you what I was up to, now would it?"  
Lei:*shakes her head* "You insist on tormenting me don't you?"  
Kakashi: "Yes."*he kisses her*  
Lei:*kisses back with passion following through her*  
Kakashi:*rather enjoying himself, deepens the kiss*  
Smicha:*comes into the clearing. She sees the both of them and stays quiet*  
Kakashi:*starts to reach his hand up her shirt*  
Lei:*stops his hand before it gets to far. She breaks the kiss* "Don't even think about it."  
Kakashi: "To late."  
Smicha:*sweat drop*  
Lei: "Perv."  
Kakashi: "Got that right."*he kisses her again. Much deeper*  
(There's a bit of giggling from a peculiar patch of Dog wood)  
Smicha:*raises an eyebrow*  
Lei Kakashi:*don't notice*  
Naruto:*just happened to walk in because he got lost in the woods*  
Smicha:*watches the patch of dog wood as it continues to giggle*  
Naruto:*O_O** "Oh crap. It's that Pervy Sage."*  
Smicha:* "Great. Jiraiya's back."*  
Lei:*breaks the kiss again. She turns her head seeing Naruto and Smicha. Her face turns as red as her hair* "What are you two doing here?"  
Kakashi:*turns his head and turns darker than Lei*  
Naruto: "Hey, I got lost in the woods. So don't think I followed you here."  
Smicha: "I'm still holding valuable information."  
(The patch giggles again)  
Lei Kakashi:*faces turn to their normal color and look toward it*  
Lei: "Don't tell me that's who I think it is."  
Jiraiya:*comes out of the transformed state* "Oh come on. Do it again. Please."  
Naruto:*comes up behind him and pounds him on the head with a paper fan* "KEEP QUIET YOU PERVERT!!!!!"  
Jiraiya: "OW!!!"  
Lei:*gently pushes Kakashi off her and is looking at Jiraiya with a death glare*  
Jiraiya::*looking up at her and rubbing the knot on his head* "What?"  
Lei:*rolls eyes.*  
Smicha: "Oh crap. Now ya dun it."  
Lei:*hers hands glow* "Art of Mind Bending!!!"*the palm of her hand collides with Jiraiya's forehead and he's knocked out*  
Naruto: "Whoa. What was that?"  
Lei: "I can briefly control his mind and delete his memory if I wish. And I did so. Now, you Naruto, will leave with Smicha when she's finished here. Understood?"  
Naruto: "Yes ma'am."  
Lei: "Good. Alright, the stage is yours Smicha."  
Smicha: "Well, I found out something that may interest even the Hokage and Kakashi. Nokki works for Orochimaru."  
Lei, Kakashi, Naruto: O_O "WHAT!?!?"  
Smicha: "You heard me. And he's got Jasmine on his side."  
Lei: "That we all knew. She's the Sacred Phoenix of the Outlaws."  
Smicha: "Oh, one more thing before I leave. Lei-san, I suggest you start your training soon, Nokki will be training under Orochimaru."*lets Naruto onto her back and bounds off*  
Lei:*stands there and watches them leave*  
Kakashi:*walks up to her and wraps his arms around her* "Don't worry. You'll be fine. He could never surpass you even if by slightly."  
Lei: "I know. But the fact that he's training under Orochimaru is what scares me. It will make him a tough opponent. The next time he and I meet, neither of us will be the same."  
Kakashi: "I hope you don't change too much."*brings her right against him*  
Lei: "Not for you or my people, but toward our outsiders I will. That I can guarantee."  
Kakashi:* "While she's still fired up..."**reaches behind her and grabs her butt*  
Lei: "Hey! What do you think your doing?"  
Kakashi: "Having a little fun."*turns her face to his with his other hand and kisses her again.*  
Lei:*quickly breaks it* "We need to get rid of Jiraiya first."  
Kakashi: "Oh, I forgot he was there."  
Lei:*sighs. She picks up his body effortlessly and throws him off somewhere beyond the forest* "There. He's gone."  
Kakashi: "I see that."  
Lei: "I hope so."*she turns to look at him but he has disappeared* "Huh? Kakashi-san?"  
Kakashi:*Still behind her. He grabs her around here waist and lifts her up.* "Finally. I can sneak up on you."  
Lei: "Cuz I didn't know you were there pervert."  
Kakashi:*brings her close* "You didn't know I was there in our Genin days. Yet I never managed to sneak up on you. And don't you use that down wind excuse."  
Lei: "Alright, I won't."  
Kakashi:*smiles. Brings her face right up to his and puts them cheek to cheek* "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."  
Lei: "Oh, what's that?"  
Kakashi:*puts her at arms length. He reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small black box.*  
Lei:*her eyes and expression are confused*  
Kakashi:*looks her dead in the eyes and opens the box. It reveals a small diamond ring* "Will you marry me?"  
(In the meantime...)  
Smicha:*to Naruto* "What were you doing in the woods at this hour?"  
Naruto: "Trying to get away from Konohamaru. He won't stop bugging me."  
Smicha:*sighs* "You'll get used to it. He is annoying, but Lei and Sei still respect him as their cousin and they love him to death."  
Naruto: "He doesn't really look up to them the way he looks up to me."  
Smicha: "Meh. He'll grow out of it once he's a Genin."  
(Back in the dogwood patch...)  
Lei:*is tightly in Kakashi's grasp as he's kissing her. The diamond ring now on her finger.*  
Kakashi:*his hands on the opposite shoulder to keep her close to him.*  
(In the distance of the village, Trudgen's howl can be heard from the far stretches of Konoha, making most shinobi's hair stand on end.)  
Lei:*breaks the kiss and looks back toward the village* "There's trouble. We should get going."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Six Trials; Trial One  
Sakura:*was practicing with Tenten when she heard the howl.* "What the?"  
Tenten:*stops cold* "Trudgen?"  
Sakura: "Sounds like him."  
Kiba:*steps outside* "What's going on?"  
Tenten: "I don't know. Go find one of the senseis."  
Kiba: "Right."*turns right at the corner and stops* "Don't gotta."  
Kurenai:*coming around the corner* "I take it you heard Trudgen."  
Sakura: "Yeah. What's going on?"  
Kurenai: "There's trouble in the village. According to Lord Hokage, there's someone setting buildings on fire."  
Tenten: "Then what are we standing here for let's go!"  
Kurenai: "We've been ordered to stay here. Lei and Kakashi are already on it."  
(In the village...)  
Lei:*throwing kunai and shuriken at Jasmine* "You know your not suppose to be here, so why are you?"  
Jasmine:*throwing them back as she dodges* "Why I'm here doesn't matter."  
Lei:*dodges her throws* "Today would be nice Kakashi-san!"  
Jasmine:*looks confused*  
Kakashi:*prepares his Chidori and strikes*  
Jasmine:*is knocked back about 100 yards*  
Lei: "Perfect shot."  
Jasmine:*gets back up* "But hardly effective. Why drag it out Lei? Why not take things to the next level?"  
Lei: "What are you talking about Jasmine?"  
Jasmine: "Reflection of the power within. You know what I mean."  
Kakashi:*turns to her* "What is she talking about Lei?"  
Lei: "I'll explain later."*she removes her forehead protector and ties it around her waist at the same moment Jasmine does. Her irises turn a dazzling white*  
Jasmine:*her irises turn a startling black*  
(The scars on both their foreheads glow with he same color as their eyes, reacting to each other. Little to their knowledge, Naruto was already in the village and watching the goings on.)  
Naruto:*"That's Jasmine, the Sacred Phoenix of the Outlaws?"*  
Lei: "We'll take this to the skies. That way one gets hurt but me and you."  
Jasmine: "Why so protective of your people? They're nothing but pawns to be used in war. Are they not?"  
Lei:*scowls* "Don't you dare speak of the people of Konoha like that. They are far from pawns."  
Jasmine:*smirks. A black circle appears around her and she floats into the air. High above Konoha.*  
Lei:*follows her with a white circle at her feet*  
Naruto:*comes from around the corner and into Kakashi's sight*  
Kakashi: "Hmm, what are you doing here Naruto? You're supposed to be at the mansion with the others."  
Naruto: "I never heard that. I was still in the village when she attacked."  
Jasmine:*looking down.* *"The Nine Tailed Fox?"* "Well Lei, seems Naruto has come to see the festivities. To bad he won't be able to stay any longer."*she aims an un-signed Chakra ball at Naruto*  
Lei: "You wouldn't dare."  
Jasmine: "I can and I will."*she fires it and it hits Naruto directly in the chest, knocking him out.*  
Lei: "No, Naruto..."*she descends only to be grabbed by the hair by Jasmine*  
Jasmine: "Your not going anywhere. You're gonna stay here and finish our match."  
Lei: "When hell freezes over."*she punches Jasmine in the stomach, releasing her hair. She drops to Naruto's side and lifts his head and body.* "Naruto..."

Jasmine:*comes back into reality. She looks down at them and scowls* "You'll pay for this, Lei. Just you wait until you and Nokki get a piece of each other, I can't wait for that day."*she flies away, being watched by Kakashi with a hateful eye*  
Kakashi: "She never gives up does she?"  
Lei: "That's not what I'm worried about right now Kakashi-san. He took a direct Chakra Cannon to the chest and he didn't have time to block it. We need to get him back home."  
Kakashi:*puts a hand on her shoulder* "We will."*he helps get Naruto onto her back and to the mansion.*  
(When they get back, everyone watches Lei walk by confused. She takes Naruto into his room and places him on his bed.)  
Naruto:*has started to breath on his own again but still unconscious.*  
Lei:*gently stroking the top of his head, humming her song quietly*  
Naruto:*as she continues to hum, he begins to regain consciousness. When he opens his eyes, he looks directly at her* "Lei-san...?"  
Lei: "Shhhh. Yes Naruto, it's me."  
Naruto:*tries to sit up but a pain in his chest stops him*  
Lei: "Take it easy."*helps him up to a sitting position* "That Chakra Cannon did a lot of damage."  
Naruto:*sarcastically* "I couldn't tell."*he has a hand on his chest in pain*  
Lei:*unzips his jacket and places a hand on his chest*  
Naruto: "What are you doing?"  
Lei: "Helping you."*she sings in her funny tongue. Her hand glows a translucent green. She removes her hand after a minuet or so and stops singing*  
Naruto:*sighs in relief* "Thanks. That feels a lot better."  
Lei: "I hope so. It's a healing jutsu specifically designed for the phoenix."*she folds her arms, her right ring finger exposed.*  
Naruto:*see's the ring* "Where'd you get that?"  
Lei:*looks down at her hand and lightly blushes.* "Kakashi..."  
Naruto: O_O "YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!?!?!?"  
Lei:*slaps a hand over his mouth* "Shhhh, nobody's supposed to know yet."  
Naruto:*sweat drop. He moves her hand* "I won't tell. Sheesh."  
Lei: "I hope not; unless you don't want me to make you any more ramen."  
Naruto:! "No. I won't tell anybody without your consent."  
Lei: "I thought not."  
(In the meantime…)  
Sei: "Say wha?"  
Kakashi:*groans* "You're such an idiot. I've already explained it five times and dummied it down enough for Naruto to understand it. Jasmine wants Lei dead."  
Sei: "Oh. Well, why didn't you just say that?"  
Kakashi:*heavy sweat drop* "I did. Six times now."  
Sei:*nervous-embarrassed sweat drop* "Oh."  
Kakashi:*sighs* "Red headed but dumb as a blond."  
Sei:*vein* "Hey!"  
Kakashi: "Hate to break the news to you but you are."  
Sei: "Only Lei can call me dumb."  
(Tenten and Sakura decided to walk in at the wrong moment [when Sei spoke].)  
Sakura:*raising an eyebrow* "And yet Konohamaru disses you almost constantly."  
Sei:! "What was that?"  
Tenten: "You heard her."  
Sakura: "Besides, I need to speak to my sensei."  
Sei: "Hmph, be that way."*stands and leaves the room*  
Tenten:*bows to Kakashi and leaves*  
Kakashi: "Something wrong Sakura?"  
(Two hours later, Sakura, Tenten and Lei are outside training. Tenten and Sakura are sparing as Lei judges the match.)  
Tenten:*standing ten yards away from her. Breathing heavily*  
Sakura:*breathing heavily* "Is that all you got?"  
Tenten: "I've got plenty more."*charges at Sakura*  
Lei:* "Both girls have incredible will power. But one is about to fall, and that will be the end of the match."*  
Sakura:*charged *  
(The two of them collide in the middle of the field, fist to face, knocking each other back. The two of them keep on their feet. After about a minuet or so, Tenten finally falls back.)  
Sakura:*she goes over to Tenten's side and helps her up* "You okay?"  
Tenten: "Yeah, I'll be fine. You put up a pretty good fight."  
Sakura:*smiles* "So did you."  
Lei:*walking up to the two of them* "Battles aren't always about rivalry. Sometimes they can only strengthen friendships. I would know; Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai and I fought so much it wasn't funny. But look at the four of us now, close as can be."  
Tenten: "What about Gai Sensei?"  
Lei: "We never really faced each other in bouts. He was afraid I would really give him a beating."  
Tenten:*sarcastically* "Gee, and I thought he was afraid of you now."  
Lei: "Hah! He's not really afraid of me anymore. Mostly because he's a Jounin and I'm a Chuunin."  
Sakura: "Pretty lame excuse. You could probably knock him out in one hit."  
Lei: "Now Sakura, don't judge. You get some rest so you're fresh for the battle tonight."  
Sakura:*helps Tenten to her feet* "I know. I'll take it easy."  
Lei:*nods* "Good. Tenten, you should probably take a rest too."  
Tenten: "I will. Guess I'll see you later then."*she turns around and walks off.*  
Sakura:*turns to Lei* "Lei-san?"  
Lei: "Yes Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Just out of curiosity, what will it take for me to learn to use my Second Sight?"  
Lei: "Six trials. They prove to me that you are dedicated enough to learn this jutsu. If you prove to me that you are not, I can revoke you of the Second Sight. But from what I've heard from my fiancée, you almost never give up when you want or need something badly enough."  
Sakura: "Huh? Fiancée?"  
Lei:*nervous sweat drop* "Oops."  
Sakura: "Kakashi sensei proposed, didn't he?"  
Lei:*lightly blushes* "Yes, but please don't tell anyone. Naruto already knows and has probably already told Kakashi that I opened my mouth about it."  
Sakura: "I doubt it. Did you threaten him with ramen?"  
Lei: "Kinda."  
Sakura: "Then he won't. Trust me."  
Lei: "Oh good."  
(At around six o' clock, Sakura heads out to the gates of the mansion, her forehead protector on her forehead. Ino, Asuma, Chouji, and Shikamaru are already waiting there with Lei's guard and Lei herself. Ino looked at Sakura as she walked up, her forehead protector on her head.)  
Ino: "It took you long enough."  
Sakura: "I'm at least on time."  
Ino: "Hmph. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."  
Lei:*stepping to the side to judge the match** "I should be thanking Ino for accepting Sakura's challenge, but Sakura wouldn't like that. I'll keep this as a secret till later."* "Let's keep this as clean as possible girls. You may begin when ready."  
Ino:*is the first to charge, running at Sakura at top speed** "I'll end this quick; just to save her from the humiliation."*  
Sakura:* "She's too hasty to start. She wants this done now."*  
Ino: "What are you waiting for?"*within Sakura's reach*  
Sakura:*disappears in a puff of cherry blossom petals.*  
Naruto: "Well that's new. Where'd she learn that?"  
Kakashi:*looks over at Lei who doesn't acknowledge he did* "I believe from Lei. Those two have been training together a lot lately."  
Ino: "Huh!? Where'd she go?"  
Sakura: "Take a look around Ino. Maybe you'll get lucky."*her voice appears to come from all directions*  
Ino:*is looking around frantically. Until a cherry blossom falls on her nose, then she looks up seeing Sakura standing on a collection of the blossoms* "How'd you-?"  
Sakura: "When you were busy charging at me, I used a jutsu to dodge your onslaught. You didn't see because it was done to quickly for even the Sharingan to see."  
Lei:*sweat drop* * "Okay Sakura, don't over do it."*  
Sasuke:* "Why do I doubt that?"*  
Ino:*scowls* "Get your ass down here so I can walk all over you."  
Sakura:*she jumps down. Landing behind Ino.* "Care to try again?"  
Ino:*pulls out one of her kunai and throws it at Sakura* "Gladly."  
Sakura:*nimbly dodges* "Nice try...But not good enough."  
Ino:*scowls*  
Asuma:* "Your barley giving her a workout Ino. She's been training under Lei for the past few days."*  
Sakura:*signs seven, creating a small ball of Chakra in the palm of her hand.*  
Naruto: "What good is the Chakra Bomb gonna do? It'll just blow up in Ino's face and not really cause any damage."  
Sei: "Put a little more faith in her."  
(Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino look at him confused)  
Sei: "She's been training under my sister, the most powerful Chunin in the ranks. And you of all people Naruto would know. Don't underestimate the power of another's Chakra until you've seen the full extent of it."  
Kakashi:* "He's trying to act like a team bound Jounin and he's not."*  
Sakura:*slips the ball into the ground*  
Shikamaru: "What the-?"  
Lei: *"Never you mind where she learned her techniques Shikamaru. That is her business and she will keep to it. I suggest you do as well."*  
Ino: "What are you doing? Playing a game of tag with your new jutsu's?"  
Sakura:*with a smile* "No, doing things in a whole new way. A way even you couldn't predict."  
Ino:*a little confused.*  
Sakura: "Well, you gonna come get me or not? I'm wide open."  
Ino: "Hmm..."* "She did something with that Chakra ball. I'm not sure what, but it can't be good."* *takes three shuriken out of her pack and chucks them at Sakura*  
Sakura:*quickly pulls up the Chakra shield. The shuriken bounce off*  
Naruto: "Nice one!"  
Sei: "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."  
Ino:* "That didn't work! Now what? If I attack her from the distance she puts up that shield. Attack at very close range? She'll never see it coming."*  
Sakura:*closes her eyes. She sees an image of Ino running toward her and the bomb going off. Right where Sakura wanted her*  
Lei:! * "Her sight! It's power just doubled!"*  
Ino:*charges, pulling out a kunai.*  
Sakura:*unnoticeably smirks* * "Right where I want you."*  
Ino:*after about twenty feet, an explosion occurs at her feet and she's hurled into the air. She lands at Asuma's feet, facedown. Lifts her head up* "What the- where did that explosion come from?"  
Sakura: "Simple. The ball of chakra, was a Chakra bomb. I planted it into the ground and created a Chakra mine field. When you took your first step, I calculated where you were going and set multiple bombs around me to create an unbreakable defense. I placed it far enough away from me so I wouldn't get hit by the blast or let you touch me."  
Kurenai: "But how was she able to calculate where Ino was about to run?"  
Iruka: "Sei, do you have something to do with this?"  
Sei: "Nope. It's entirely Lei and Kakashi's fault."  
Naruto:-_-; "Right. Remind me not to hang around you whenever we're watching a battle in the same room."  
Sei:*vein*  
Ino:*stands up* "You're going down."  
Sakura: "Take your best shot."  
Ino: "Oh I will. Count on that."  
Sakura: "Well then, what are you waiting for?"  
Ino: "Nothing."*she takes off leaving only a trail of dust behind her*  
Chouji, Asuma, and Shikamaru: O_O *Blink. Blink*  
Ino:*is launching unsuccessful attacks at Sakura.*  
Sakura: "What's the matter Ino? Can't keep up?"  
Ino:*with one kunai in each hand she swings in time*  
Sakura:*blocks with the kunai in her hands.*  
Lei:* "This is gonna get real old, real quick."*  
Sakura:*skips a beat and shoots off to the side*  
Ino:*turns to face her with a glare.*  
Sakura: "I'll end this hear and now."*puts her hands together and signs three, points her fingers directly at Ino as she moves up the field toward her. Her chakra focuses to her fingers.* "Chakra Cannon!!!"  
(It fired and hit Ino directly in the chest. She was knocked back and fell to her knees. She couldn't stand.)  
Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru:*stare*  
Gai:* "That was quiet the blast of chakra."*  
Kiba:* "Whoa!"*  
Ino:* "What the hell?"* "Why can't I move?"  
Sakura: "Depending on how much chakra I channel into the cannon, I can set it how I please. I set it for stun and paralyze just now. You won't be able to move for awhile."  
Shikamaru: "Hmm..."  
Chouji: "That's one kick ass jutsu."  
Asuma: "Techniques like that are what the Mortagashi Clan are known for."  
Chouji: "Using their chakra directly?"  
Lei: "Precisely. It's a version of the Hyuuga traits of the Gentle Fist. Instead of just putting it into one kind of move, we've developed several techniques such as the one you just witnessed."  
Ino:*can't really move*  
Lei: "And since Ino can't move, the match is called as follows: The battle goes to Haruno Sakura."  
Sakura: "But how? It'll wear off soon."  
Lei: "That doesn't matter. I've seen what I needed to Sakura."  
(They all look confused. Except Ino, she's in on this.)  
Lei:*sighs* "Trial one, is now complete."  
Sakura:*still confused*  
Lei: "The first trial normally presents a battle you must overcome, and against someone close to you."  
Ino: "She's telling you; you won Sakura."  
Sakura: "Wait, you're in on this?"  
Ino:*nods* "She told me about it earlier before we collided in the store."  
Sakura: "Now it makes sense."  
Inner Sakura: * DAMN IT!!! LEI'S GOIN' DOWN FOR THIS!!!"*  
Sei: "Wait, I'm still lost."  
All:-_-;  
Kakashi: "I said it once I'll say it again. Red headed but dumb as a blonde."  
Ino:*finally stands up* "That's better. I can move again."*she walks up to Sakura and holds up her hand* "You did well, congratulations on passing your first trial."  
Sakura:*smiles and takes her hand*  
Ino:*vaguely smiles. She aims a punch with her other hand and throws it*  
Sakura:*catches it in her opposite hand*  
Ino: "Oh it's on now."  
Sakura: "Got that straight."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place  
(After a brief meeting with Asuma's team, he and his team join the Guard. That team stayed in the village to make sure no suspicions came up. Several days after Sakura and Ino's match, breakfast is already on the table when everybody comes in.)  
Konohamaru: "What the hell!? She already did everything!?"  
Sei:*sleepily* "Naw Konohamaru, Kakashi did."  
Kakashi:*gave him a funny look*  
Lei:*just walking out of the kitchen* "Oh, hey guys. I didn't think you'd be up this early."  
Sei: "Are you kidding me? Konohamaru was jumping on my back, how could I not get up?"  
Konohamaru:*smiles and laughs*  
Lei:*sighs* "Little brothers and cousins. Can't keep 'em from killing each other can I?"  
Sandaime: "These two, definitely not."  
Lei:*sighs*  
(Everyone eats and then goes about their business. Lei finishes off her training with Team 7 around noon. Once they're off and doing their thing, Lee approaches her at the lake. She's alone for once.)  
Lee:*coming up from her right* "Lei-san?"  
Lei:*turns to him* "Lee. Something up?"  
Lee: "Not really. I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
Lei: "And what's that?"  
Lee: "Well, I just have a feeling that Gai Sensei's training is not enough. And-"  
Lei: "You want me to help you."  
Lee:*sighs. Feeling a little ashamed* "Yes."  
Lei:*puts a hand on his shoulder* "Don't feel bad about asking for a little extra help Lee. Gai would've wanted you to ask me for help if you ever needed it."  
Lee: "Seriously?"  
Lei: "Yes. He may be a bit of a pervert, but he knows when he can't get a job thoroughly done. You want to be a Taijutsu master, if you ever want to achieve that goal you'll have to train under more than one person. True Gai is good with Taijutsu, but you're better at it than you think you are. You just need a fine tuning."  
Lee: "You make it sound so easy."  
Lei: "Oh it won't be, that I can assure you. Taijutsu isn't mastered in a day; it takes practice, perseverance, and patience."  
Lee:*looks at her and smiles.*  
Lei:*returns the smile* "We'll start first thing tomorrow, after breakfast. Considering I'm the only decent cook around here."  
Lee:*laughs*  
(Later still, Lei approaches Naruto and sends Sakura and Sasuke inside. He looks confused.)  
Naruto: "What's up?"  
Lei: "There's something I have that belongs to you."  
Naruto: "Hm?"  
Lei:*pulls a wooden medallion out of her pocket and holds it out to him* "This. It's the amulet that I use to keep Trudgen under control."  
Naruto: "Wha? Why are you giving it to me?"  
Lei:*gently smiles* "It was left to you Naruto. I was to keep it until you were ready to handle him. He's yours to care for now."  
Naruto:*gingerly takes the amulet. Looking over it.* "What's with the funny symbols?"  
Lei:* "Ditz."* "Never mind them. You don't need to know what it says. But here's some advice for you: Keep it close at all times, you never know when you'll need him."*heads inside; leaving Naruto confused beyond belief.*  
Naruto: "Eh, I'm so confused."  
Lei: * "You'll understand when the time comes. Believe me you will. As much of a ditz as you are, you'll figure it out eventually."*  
(Later that night, Lei is sitting in her room playing with a small fan similar to Temari's [no purple dots]. First she flips it between her index fingers and closes it with a quiet snap. She slowly opens it again and ink seems to spread across the fabric into the kanji for wind and fire. She closes it again and sits it in front of her.)  
Lei: "That jutsu is so old. How it survived the rewrite process is beyond me, and this fan for that matter. It's almost four hundred years old."  
Obito:*talking to her from the kunai* "That's an old fan."  
Lei: "Stuff it Obito. It was my mother's. She handed it down to me as her mother did to her. It's part of the Oratagi family bloodline limit. I'm stuck between Mortagashi and Oratagi."  
Obito: "Therefore, you can use both families' techniques, right?"  
Lei: "Yep, that about sums it up. How my mother found the time to tell me or my dad about that is beyond my comprehension."  
Obito:*teasingly* "There's a lot of things out of your comprehension."  
Lei: "Shut up. The same goes for you pirate boy."  
Obito: "HEY!!! Don't go there."  
Lei: "You started it."  
Obito: -_-*sighs* "Why do I bother half the time?"  
Lei: "You now you love me."  
Obito:*frowns* "But speaking of love. How well are you and Kakashi getting along, eh?"  
Lei: "Just fine thank you. Matter of fact we're engaged."  
Obito:! "Really?"  
Lei: "Yes. And tell my father if you wish, and sensei. See if I do anything to you, except maybe let your soul float around in limbo for awhile."  
Obito:*sarcastically* "Haha very funny. Why am I always the butt of your jokes?"  
Lei: "Your not. It's mostly Sei and Gai."  
Obito: "Why am I not surprised?"  
Lei: "Cuz they're idiots. And that's being nice about it."  
Obito: "I'm guessing that Kakashi called Sei a blonde again."  
Lei: "You better believe it."  
(Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Nokki have been training non-stop since Nokki laid the challenge at Lei's feet. Both of them are using kendo sticks, as such not to knock the hell outta each other [They're doing that anyway], Nokki's getting most of the beating because he's so slow. Nokki's knocked back at least seventy feet. Orochimaru shoulders his kendo stick.)  
Orochimaru: "Getting tired already?"  
Nokki:*standing up* "No, you just caught me off guard."  
Orochimaru:*smirks* "Shall we continue then?"  
(The two of them get back at it.)(Back at the mansion, Lei is getting into her pajamas as Trudgen scratched at her door. She ignored it and pulled her hair out of the braid and into a bun. Trudgen scratched again with a whine.)  
Lei:*sighs.* "It's open."  
Trudgen:*nudges the door open with his nose and comes inside. He sits close to her.*  
Lei: "Are you here to yell at me or to tell me Naruto is standing right outside the door because he wants answers."  
Naruto:*outside the door.*! * "Busted."*  
Trudgen:-_-; "I told you it wouldn't work."  
Lei:*sighs* "Come in."  
Naruto:*comes inside obediently. Without shutting the door*  
Lei: "There isn't a lot I can tell you. He is the only thing that I know of that was able to be left behind for you."  
Naruto: "What? You're kidding right?"  
Lei: "Nope. I wish I could give more information than that, but I can't. Besides, you shouldn't even be out of bed. Kakashi'll ream you a new one if he finds you up this late. And Gai'll ream me for the same reason."  
Naruto: "Why's he gonna ream you? Not like your training with that pervert."  
Lei: "No, but I am starting training with Lee tomorrow after breakfast."  
Naruto: "Oh." O_O "WHAT!?!?"  
Lei: "Shut up you loud mouth. You wanna wake up the whole village?"  
Naruto: "No."  
Lei: "Then shut the hell up. Now, off to bed with ya, both of ya."  
Naruto Trudgen:*They head to their room*  
Lei:*sighs* "He knows better than that. Being up at this hour."  
Kakashi:*coming from the closet* "So do you."  
Lei:*jumps* "How the hell did you get in there without me noticing?"  
Kakashi:*steps out* "How do you think?"  
Lei:*teasingly* "Closet pervert."  
Kakashi:*closes the closet* "I am not. That title rightfully belongs to Ebisu." *playfully dusts himself off*  
Lei: "You're hopeless."  
Kakashi: "No. That'd be you smart mouth."  
Lei: "How much of me and Obito did you hear?"  
Kakashi: "The whole thing."  
Lei: "Oh. Okay."  
Kakashi: -_-; "And that doesn't matter to you in the slightest does it?"  
Lei: "Nope."  
Kakashi: "I might've known."  
Lei: "You're suppose to be a genius and your fiancée is outsmarting you. That's saying somethin Kakashi-san."  
Kakashi:*unexpectantly picks her up, his arms around her waist* "Oh really?"  
Lei:*smiles. Slips down his mask and kisses him*  
(Early the next morning, Lei gets up before everybody else and goes into the kitchen. Once she starts cooking, the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee fills the house. The first one to enter the dinning room is (believe it or not)Smicha, followed closely by Akamaru. Both of them look over at their empty food bowls, then at each other confused. Then Trudgen walks in seeing his empty dish, he scowls. Lei soon walks out of the kitchen with two plates of eggs in her hands. She places them on the table, and heads back into the kitchen [the table is already set]. Akamaru and Smicha exchange looks of confusion. Trudgen shrugs and lies down by his bowl. Lei comes out again with the bacon and lays it on the table. Akamaru paws at the hem of her pants. She looks down and smiles.)  
Lei: "Hey Akamaru."*kneels and scratches his ears*  
Akamaru:*pants happily and wags his tail.*  
Lei:*stands back up and heads back into the kitchen.*  
Akamaru:*looks at the door*  
(A second later, three doves fly out of the kitchen and grab the bowls)  
Akamaru:*starts barking at them*  
(That's what woke Kakashi up.)  
Kakashi:*half opens his eyes and looks around. he gets up and starts for the dinning room. Walking in.* "What the?"  
Akamaru:*continues his barking, not noticing Kakashi*  
Trudgen:*seeing Kakashi, barks once and Akamaru shuts up in fright.*  
Akamaru:*whine*  
Kakashi:*picks him up and scratches his ears*  
Akamaru:*enjoys his scratch*  
(The three birds fly out again carrying the bowls full of food and put them back in their places.)  
Akamaru:*leaps from Kakashi's arms to the floor and charges at his food*  
Smicha:*stops him before he hurt himself. goes to her food and eats*  
Trudgen:*doesn't bother to move and starts out of his bowl*  
Akamaru:*starts eating his*  
Lei:*comes out again with the pancakes* "Oh, hey Kakashi. I didn't hear you come in through Akamaru's barking."  
Kakashi: "He was barking at the birds."  
Lei: "My doves? That figures."  
Kakashi:*shrugs* "What on earth do you have planned for breakfast?"  
Lei: "Eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee. Why?"  
Kakashi: "Just asking. I could smell it all the way from your room."  
([Don't take that the wrong way. He has to walk past her room to get to the dinning room.])  
Lei: "Is it that strong? Yeesh, then Naruto and Iruka will be up any minute if not already."  
Kakashi: "I'm betting on Kiba first."  
Lei: "Don't underestimate Naruto's nose. When he smells food, he'll be out in a heartbeat."  
([speaking of which] Naruto has just walked into the dinning room.)  
Lei: "What'd I tell ya? There's the loud mouth now."  
Naruto:*scowls* "Very funny."  
Lei:*fake laugh* "Of course it was."*one of her doves lands on her shoulder. It quietly chirps in her ear* "Excuse me."*heads back into the kitchen.*  
Naruto:*turns to Kakashi* "What's with the birds?"  
Kakashi: "They're her summon."  
Naruto: "Oh kay. Birds?"  
Kakashi: "Technically they're doves, birds of peace."  
Naruto: "Peace?"  
Kakashi: "Yes." *sighs* "You can be as bad as Sei sometimes."  
Naruto: "At least I can put two and two together."  
Kakashi: "That depends on your point of view."*sits at the table*  
Naruto:*sits down.*  
Lei:*walks back out with the coffee and puts it on the table*  
Naruto:*looking up at it* "Don't let Konohamaru get that. Caffeine makes him bounce off the walls."  
Lei: "You would know that wouldn't you. Grampa won't let him have any, one because he's too young, and he knows that."*one of her doves comes of the kitchen and perches on her shoulder. She gently strokes it*  
(As Gai walks in the dove chirps at him)  
Gai:*looks up at it and smiled* "Been awhile since we've seen you."  
Dove:*chirps*  
Gai:*takes his seat at the table*  
(After a few minuets, everyone starts to come in, responding to the smell of food, Lei's food [yummy]. Once they began to eat, there was immediate conversation. Lei finished up her breakfast and headed out, Kakashi not following her.)  
Sei: "How come you stayed?"  
Gai:*rolled his eyes with a groan*  
Kakashi: "Never mind Sei."  
Lee:*was staring confused at Sei with his fork in his mouth. His took his last few bites on his plate and headed out after Lei*  
Sei: "And where's he heading?"  
Naruto:* "Man, he's dumb."*  
Konohamaru: "You're such an idiot Sei."  
Sei:*vein* "What was that, shrimp?"  
Konohamaru:*vein* "Who you callin' a shrimp, blondie?"  
Kakashi:*holding his hands up innocently* "That was not me."  
Kiba:*is trying not to laugh*  
Sei: "You shrimp."  
Tenten: "Might I suggest running?"  
Naruto: "Little late for that."  
(Shooting each other evil glares)  
Konohamaru:*tries to jump at Sei but couldn't get over Naruto's head, falls and knocks over Naruto in the process.*  
Naruto: "OW!!! Can you leap any lower? Geeze! You almost took my head off!"  
Konohamaru:*tries to leap again but gets his ear caught by Sakura*  
Sakura: "Nice try. But your not going anywhere from here except to your room or the corner for a time-out."  
Konohamaru: "OW!!! Lemme go!!!"  
Sakura: "No."  
Sandaime:*sighs* "Some things never change."  
([Ahem, in the meantime] Lei is at the lake waiting for Lee. As Lee comes up, Lei spins her windmill shuriken on it's point)  
Lei: "Ready to get started?"  
Lee: "Yes, but what is the shuriken for?"  
Lei: "I'll be teaching you a technique or two. These are to help you balance."  
Lee:*utterly confused*  
Lei:*sighs* "Let me put it this way, the first technique I'll teach you is called the Leopard Strike. It requires absolute balance from the user. These shuriken are perfect in this situation because the points are small."  
Lee:*nods in agreement* "Then why do you have two?"  
Lei: "I'm not letting you do it alone."*she plants one of the shuriken into the ground and the other about five feet away. She steps on top of one of them and balances* "Now you get up."  
Lee:*looks at the shuriken, and heads toward it. He gets to the point of the shuriken and almost falls. He regains his balance and tries to stand like Lei*  
Lei: "Ah, don't try and stand with one foot. Use both for now, that'll cover it."  
Lee:*gulps and tries to balance. He nearly loses his balance but quickly regains it.*  
(For the majority of the day, the two of them stay on top of the shuriken. Lee had a hard time staying up there. Lei didn't twitch. Lee was sweating in the afternoon sun. As the sun began to lower in the sky, Lei stepped down off her shuriken.)  
Lei: "Lee, you can step down now."  
Lee:*hadn't heard her*  
Lei: "Lee, come down."  
Lee:*opened his eyes which were tightly shut* "What?"*he lost his balance and fell off.* "Ow."  
Lei:*helps him up* "You did fine Lee. That's all we need for today. Keep practicing on the shuriken."*helping him to his feet* "As of now, your coming inside whether you want to or not. You need to put something in you before you pass out of pure exhaustion."  
Gai:*who had been sitting against a tree since noon* "I can get one of the other Genin to help him so you won't have to carry him."  
Lei: "No, you go inside and make sure at least one of them is at the door to the dinning room. I won't be able to get into the kitchen with him."  
Gai:*gives her a look of dissatisfaction*  
Lei: "Don't give me that look Gai. I care about Lee just as much as you do." *catches him as he about falls* "Unless you'd rather take him."  
Gai:*slightly surprised. He steps over to her and takes Lee from her grasp. He keeps Lee up until he gets to the dinning room*  
Lei:*follows*  
(Once in the dinning room Gai sits Lee at the table. Lee leans over trying to keep the weight shifted from his feet and legs. Naruto and Kiba walk out of the kitchen with a stack of plates each ready to set the table. They both almost drop the plates seeing Lee.)  
Naruto: "What happened?"  
Lei: "He's just exhausted Naruto. The training is taking a nasty toll on his body."  
Kiba: "Geeze, and we thought he could withstand anything."  
Lei: "You couldn't last half an hour in the training he's doing. Lee lasted most of the day."  
Naruto:*puts the plates on table (still in a stack) and heads back into the kitchen. He comes back out with a glass of water. He hands it to Lee*  
Lee:*still trembling a little, takes the glass with a thank you. He gulps it down and places it on the table.*  
(After dinner that night, Gai takes Lee into his room and lays him down. Lei sits outside on the steps, looking up at the moon.)  
Lei:* "I've faith in you Lee. You can do this. It'll take a few days, but you'll pull through. I know you will."*  
Sakura:*seemingly coming from nowhere* "Lei-san!"  
Lei:*coming back into reality* "Yes? What is it Sakura?"  
Sakura: "While your waiting for Lee to get the balance he needs, would you mind training me?"  
Lei: "Of course not Sakura. Lee will obtain his balance, but I will remain in the same vicinity to keep an eye on him. If you don't mind."  
Sakura: "Uh, no. Not at all."  
Lei: "Good. Sakura, maybe now you'll advance in your fighting skills. You can't just keep standing on the sidelines watching what your teammates are doing. You have to learn to get into the battle too."  
Sakura: "Hm, what do you mean exactly?"  
Lei: "Life isn't a spectator sport. If watching is all you're planning to do, you'll watch your life go right past your eyes."  
Sakura: "So I have to stop standing on the sidelines and get into the action."  
Lei:*nods* "Yes, my point exactly. You did well in your battle with Ino, and that was your first step to mastering the Second Sight. It's not like a normal Bloodline limit, matter of fact it's not. I'm passing the technique to you because I can see in you a person who will never use it for the wrong reasons."  
Sakura:*smiles with a light blush* "Thanks."  
Lei:*smiles. She stares back up at the moon*  
(After two days, Lee's balanced improves dramatically and Sakura learns to get a better grip on her Second Sight [pun was unintentional]. And Naruto [being the idiot he is] still hasn't figured out how to call Trudgen from a distance. On the third morning, Lei is up at her usual hour getting breakfast ready. Things are going normally until Konohamaru walks into the dinning room [no one else is in there].)  
Konohamaru: "Lei."  
Lei:*pokes her head out of the kitchen* "Yeah."  
Konohamaru:*looks around a little confused* "Where's everyone else?"  
Lei: "Not up yet. You need something?"  
Konohamaru: ! "...Uh, no…"  
Lei:*raises an eyebrow*  
Konohamaru:*sighs* "No."  
Lei: "Yeah."*goes back into the kitchen as a large dove flies past her with a pitcher of orange juice. The dove places it on the table*  
Konohamaru:*sits at his seat and rests his head on his arms*  
(Soon after, everyone comes in and takes their seats. They start on their breakfast of ham and eggs. After breakfast, they all head about their business. Naruto, Hinata and Konohamaru head out to the canyon on the north side of the village.)  
Konohamaru: "Remind me why we're here again."  
Naruto:*sighs, annoyed* "Because Lei-san asked us to pick up a few things from the canyon."  
Konohamaru: "Why can't she do it herself?"  
Naruto: "Oh brother. She's training with Lee."  
Konohamaru: "Oh."  
Hinata:*looking over into the canyon. She sees nothing but the sheer cliff and rocks at the bottom. She cringes as the other two continue to argue. She finally realizes they're arguing and turns around to face them*  
Konohamaru: "I'm not goin' into the canyon. Who knows what's down there."  
Naruto: "Coward!"  
Konohamaru:*scowl* "I am not!!!"  
Hinata: "Naruto-kun..."  
Naruto:*turns to Hinata* "Hmm?"  
Hinata: "Whenever you're ready to head down."  
Naruto:*nods. He heads over to the edge of the cliff and looks down into the canyon. he gulps.* "It's a long way down."  
Konohamaru: "Coward."  
Naruto:-_-; "Speak for yourself."*kneels at the edge and gives it a tap or two.* "It's sturdy, but we don't have anything to put the hook on to unless one of us stays at the top."  
Konohamaru: "I coulda told you that."  
Naruto:*ignores him*  
Hinata:*pulling the hook and rope out of her bag* "There's a couple of rocks down that way a little. We could use them."  
Naruto:*looks to the direction she's referring to.* "Good idea."  
Konohamaru: "Hey! What about me?"  
Naruto: "You're gonna keep watch while we're in the canyon."  
Konohamaru: "But-"  
Naruto:*crosses his arms*  
Konohamaru:*huffs* "Alright."  
(The three of them head over to the rock)  
Hinata:*secures the rope to the rock* "There. It should stay if we don't bounce around too much."  
(There's a dark shadow passing behind them. Hinata, turns to try and see what it was but it had disappeared.)  
Naruto: "Something wrong Hinata?"  
Hinata:*somewhat unsure* "N-no. No, I'm fine."  
(The boys shrug. The shadow passes behind them again, Naruto and Hinata look toward where it had passed. Nothing.)  
Naruto: "What was that?"  
Hinata: "I don't know."  
Konohamaru: "What are you guys talking about?"  
Naruto: "Never mind Konohamaru."  
(The shadow passed behind Konohamaru and lightly brushed him. He turned around seeing nothing.)  
Konohamaru: "What was that?"  
Naruto: "I couldn't see it."  
Hinata: "I'm not sure what it is either."*forms her hand stance for the Byakugan and activates it.*  
(Just as she activates it a rush of wind comes at her)  
Naruto: "HINATA!!!"  
(Just as she looked, the blast hit her and knocked her back several feet and onto her back. A wicked laugh came out of nowhere.)  
Hinata:*sitting back up*  
Naruto:*goes to her side* "Are you alright?"  
Hinata:*nods to him*  
Naruto:*looking to the direction where the blast came from* "Good."  
Hinata:*lightly blushes*  
Konohamaru: "Where did that come from?"  
Naruto:*pointing ahead and away from Hinata* "There."  
Konohamaru: *looks in that direction.*  
(Jasmine is standing on a rock about 100 yards from them.)  
Jasmine: "Maybe you're not so dim witted after all."  
Naruto:*scowls*  
Jasmine:*tauntingly* "Is he getting angry? I'm sorry if I offended you. Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself."  
Konohamaru: "WE KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!!!"  
Jasmine:*twitchy eye*  
Konohamaru:*raspberry*  
Jasmine: "Ooooh, so dead."*charges at him*  
Konohamaru:*barley moves out of her way*  
Naruto:*helps Hinata up* "Shall we?"  
Hinata:*frowning at Jasmine* "Let's."*re-activates her Byakugan*  
Naruto:*forms the three signs for the chakra bomb and plants it into the ground*  
(As Jasmine continues to chase Konohamaru around, the mines position to projected areas to catch Jasmine. As she steps onto one of the mines, it explodes and sends her flying)  
Jasmine:* "I don't think so."**her eyes turn a greenish color and she stops in midair*  
Naruto: "What the?"  
Jasmine: "It was a good idea, but not a great idea. A Phoenix can fly ya know."  
Hinata:*scowls. a ball of chakra appears in her hand. she throws it up at Jasmine who can't dodge from just getting into the air. it hits it's mark and Jasmine hits the ground again* "Neither was yours."  
Konohamaru: "YEAH!!!"  
Jasmine: "Nuisance."* "I better do this now or Lord Orochimaru will have my head."* *she signs about 16* "Disengage."*a ripple flies across them* "So there. Now you can't use any of your jutsu's. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."  
Hinata:*surprised*  
Naruto: "No fair."  
Jasmine: "It's plenty fair."*dashes up to Hinata and grabs her.*  
Hinata: "Hunh?"  
Jasmine:*pulls her from Naruto's reach and over to the edge of the cliff* "Hope you enjoy the view from up here, cause you're gonna be seeing it from the bottom."  
Hinata:*gasp*  
Jasmine: "Bye bye girlie."*drops Hinata into the canyon.*  
Naruto: "HINATA!!!!"* leaps after her [idiot]*  
Jasmine: "Huh. Retard. But now for the pip squeak."*turns around only to notice that he's gone* "HUH? WHERE'D YOU GO SHORTY!?"  
(In the meantime, Tenten has Konohamaru around the waist and running back toward the mansion.)  
Tenten: "What did you think you where doing out there? You could've been killed."  
Konohamaru: "She wouldn'ta killed me. Lei would've been after her for that."  
Tenten:*stops dead and drops him on his butt, hands on her hips* "That's not funny Konohamaru. That's exactly what Jasmine wants."  
Neji:*coming out of nowhere* "You especially should know that."*drops down next to him* "You were lucky Tenten and I even figured out where she was heading. Otherwise you'd be mince meat by now."  
Konohamaru:*opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again thinking better of it.*  
Tenten:*folds her arms* "So now what do we do?"  
Neji: "Tell Lei-san and the Hokage."  
Tenten: "Let's go then."*picks Konohamaru up again and puts him on her back* "You just have to hold on."  
Neji:*takes off toward the mansion.*  
Tenten:*follows*  
(Once they arrive at the mansion, they run into Sei and Gai on the deck.)  
Sei: "Where you three off to?"  
Tenten:*puts Konohamaru down without and answer*  
Sei:*eyes turn to slits* "What happened at the canyon?"  
Gai:*completely and utterly confused*  
Tenten: "Dunno exactly. Ask Konohamaru."  
Sei:*fiercely* "Tenten."  
Tenten:*cringes noticeably* "Jasmine attacked and sent Hinata and Naruto over the cliff."  
Gai:*was drinking something out of a can. Spit take.*  
Sei:*eyes narrowed further* "Where's Lei?"  
Gai: "At the lake with Lee. Why?"  
Sei:*has disappeared*  
Gai: "Ugh. There he goes again."  
Tenten:*a little scared* "What's up with him?"  
Gai: "He figured something bad happened."*sighs* "Sometimes he just overreacts."  
Konohamaru:* "He'd know that."*  
Neji: "Hmm."  
(Sei jumps out of the trees near the lake.)  
Lei:*eyes still closed and keeping her balance* "What do you want otouchan?"  
Lee:*opens one eye, keeping his balance*  
Sei:*his voice is dark* "We have a situation."  
Lei:*sighs. Opens her eyes* "What is it?"  
Lee:*turns to Sei, both eyes open, maintaining his balance.*  
Sei: "Naruto and Hinata, they've fallen into the gorge."  
Lei:*pupils shrink* "What?"  
Lee:*sighs* "Should we go after them Lei-san?"  
Lei:*thinking. An inky black shape flies across her eyes and Yondaime's voice echoes in her ears*  
Yondaime V.: "Wait at the gorge. Do not help him get out. Leave that to Trudgen."  
Lei:*sighs* "We wait for them at the gorge, and let Trudgen handle the rest."  
Lee:*taken aback by her comment* "What?"  
Lei: "You heard me Lee."*steps down from the shuriken* "We should go now, before the sun gets any lower in the sky."  
Sei: "What difference would that make?"  
Lei: "You know what or whom I'm talking about."  
Sei:*cluelessly* "No I don't."  
Lei and Lee:*groan*  
Lei: "I swear, you inherited mom's blond stupidity."  
Sei:*vein* "I did not!"  
Lei: "Enough arguing. Let's go Lee."  
Lee: "Hai."*steps down from the shuriken*  
Lei:*picks both shuriken up and puts them on her back. she starts off at a run*  
Lee:*follows*  
Sei: "Good luck. You'll need it."*disappears*  
(Meanwhile in the gorge...Naruto is laying on his back knocked out. Hinata is a few feet away from him)  
Naruto:*begins to stir. As he opens his eyes looking straight up at the sky* "Where am I?"*looks toward Hinata and his eyes widen* "Hinata."*he sits up and gently shakes her* "Hinata wake up."  
Hinata:*opens her eyes slowly and looks around* "What happened?"  
Naruto:*looking up* "By the looks of it, we fell into the gorge."  
Hinata:*looks up, then back down*  
Naruto: "C'mon, we should try to get outta here."  
Hinata:*nods.*  
Naruto:*stands and helps her to her feet*  
Hinata:*stands up. A sharp pain shoots through her right ankle and she falls into him*  
Naruto: "What's wrong?"  
Hinata: "It's my ankle. I can't stand on it."  
Naruto:! *pulls her into a bridal hold* "You better stay off it then."  
Hinata:*lightly blushing, she rests her head on his shoulder*  
Naruto:*heads toward a small cave ahead of them. Inside he puts her up against the wall* "How's your ankle?"  
Hinata: "It hurts pretty badly."  
Naruto: "You want me to take off your shoe?"  
Hinata:*nods*  
Naruto:*carefully slips off her shoe. when it comes off, it's swollen to about the size of a grapefruit and black, blue and other 'pretty' colors[sorry, inside joke]* "That's not good."  
Hinata:*shakes her head* "That's broken."  
Naruto: "Uh, yeah..."*he slips off his jacket and folds it up. He slips it under her ankle*  
(At the top of the gorge, Lei and Lee are looking over the edge.)  
Lei: "This is the gorge. I just don't see them down there."  
Lee: "They might have taken shelter in a nearby cave."  
Lei: "Maybe."*looks up at the sky.* "Hmm..."*whips a scroll from her pocket, then puts it away thinking better of it. She bites her thumb and draws blood* "Summoning Jutsu."*the symbols come around her hand as she slaps the ground. There's a puff of smoke and as it clears there's a dove about the size of a swan on her shoulder*  
Shinsei-Na: "Yes, what do you want now Lei?"  
Lei: "I just need a weather report. Three miles in every direction so we know it's coming."*sets him off to fly* "And report any strange activity."  
Shinsei-Na:*sighs and flies off*  
Lee: "Not very enthusiastic."  
Lei: "He's rather lazy. Like Shikamaru."*takes a shuriken off her back and plants it into the ground and the other directly in front of it* "Ready?"  
Lee:*nods and gets up on one of the shuriken and keeps still*  
Lei:*gets up on the other and balances, both eyes open while Lee's are closed*  
(About three miles away, Shinsei-Na is scouting the area)  
Shinsei-Na: "I hate it when she interrupts my naps like that."*looking over the land. There's not a cloud in sight so he flies back to her* "There's not a cloud in sight."  
Lei: "Good, now anyway. We may have rain or something later on."  
Shinsei-Na: "Perhaps. Now can I get back to my nap?"  
Lei:*raises an eyebrow* "I suppose lazy bones."  
Shinsei-Na: "Hmph."*he disappears*  
Lee:*lightly quivers but retains his balance*  
Lei:* "His shaking has reduced to but a light quiver. This is good."*  
(Once the sun has set, clouds have quickly moved in and pose the threat of rain. At the mansion…)  
Sakura:*looking out the window* "Looks like rain. I hope the others are alright."  
Ino:*who was visiting* "They'll be fine, even though Naruto is a flat out idiot."  
Sakura: "That's not what I'm afraid of."  
Ino: "Then what are you afraid of?"  
Sakura: "Jasmine attacking again in the night. If one of them is injured the other will have a hard time fighting her."  
Ino: "Those two'll make it."  
Sakura: "I hope so."  
(With Naruto and Hinata...)  
Hinata:*has fallen asleep with her and Naruto's jacket's elevating her foot and in a bandage.*  
Naruto:*not to far away keeping a small fire burning, every so often looking up to check on Hinata. He started to fiddle with the medallion out of boredom.* "Why do I even have this thing? I don't know how to call Trudgen to me."*sighs and lies back, feet toward the fire.*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Phoenix vs. Phoenix  
Naruto:*sitting at the mouth of the cave watching the clouds go by as he tries to figure out how to call Trudgen. He groans* "What the hell am I suppose to do with this!?"  
Hinata:*looked at him* "Naruto, is everything alright?"  
Naruto:*turns to her with a nervous smile* "Yes, everything's fine Hinata."  
Hinata:*Lies back against the wall and falls asleep*  
Naruto: "Phew." * "I could just scale the cliff and escape, but I don't want to leave Hinata here with her ankle the way it is, and carrying her won't do any good either."**sighs* "Guess I'll just have to get Trudgen down here pronto. The Problem being I CAN'T DO THAT!!!"  
Hinata:*opens her eyes and listens.*  
Naruto: "ARRRG!!!!! TRUDGEN!!!!!"  
(His voice echoed through the gorge. Even Lei and Lee heard it at the top.)  
Lee:*was running to get warmed up. He looked sideways to the gorge* "Huh?"  
Lei: "Lee, look out for the-"  
WHAM!!!  
Lei: "-tree."  
Lee: "Ow."*the side of his head collided with the tree*  
Lei: "You have to pay attention to where you're going."  
Lee: "I heard Naruto shouting."*he pulled away from the tree with a large red mark on the side of his face.*  
Lei: "Oh, you heard that?"  
Lee:*rubbing his cheek* "Yes."  
(Back at the mansion, Sakura and Tenten are trying to get Sakura's shoe back from Trudgen.)  
Sakura:*chasing him* "Give it back Trudgen! That's mine!"  
Trudgen:*has his teeth sunk into it. He's playing with them.*  
Tenten:*trying to be sneaky, comes up behind him and jumps on his back*  
Trudgen:*quickly moves away and Tenten hits the ground. His front legs are lying on the ground and his rear is high in the air, his tail wagging playfully.*  
Sakura: "Now what?"  
Tenten:*stands back up* "Dunno. I wasn't expecting him to move."  
Sakura:*starts chasing him again*  
(Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru walk around the corner)  
Ino: "Morning Sakura."*looks up at her chasing the dog* "What the?"  
Chouji: "What is she doing?"  
Tenten: "Trying to get her shoe back from Trudgen."  
Shikamaru: "Oh brother."  
(From a tree another kid jumps from it and onto Trudgen's back.)  
Trudgen:*starts to buck and growl angrily*  
Kid: "Yeehaw."  
Tenten: "Who is that?"  
Shikamaru: "Can't tell."  
Sakura:*had stopped when Trudgen started growling*  
(The kid kept riding Trudgen until he got the shoe out of his mouth. When he does, the kid gets off Trudgen and walks over to Sakura.)  
Kid: "Yours I believe."  
Sakura:*takes her shoe* "Thanks."  
Trudgen:*starts to whine as he sits next to Sakura*  
Sakura:*scratches his ears and puts her shoe back on* "You're a good boy; I knew you'd eventually give it back."  
Trudgen: "Course I would."  
Kid: "Ack! HE TALKS!?"  
Sakura: "Yeah. And who are you?"  
Kid: "My names Kyo Baka of the Baka clan."  
Shikamaru: "Not you again. Haven't you caused enough trouble here?"  
Kyo: "What are you talking about Shika? I'm not causing trouble."  
Tenten: "Sure your not. Your Clan is known for its lunacy."  
Kyo: "Yeah, so what if we worship the moon."  
(Stupidity faint)  
Ino: "No wonder your name is Kyo Baka."  
Kyo: "Hehe..."  
Trudgen: -_-; "You're worse than Naruto."  
Kyo:*angrily* "I AM NOT WORSE THAN THAT BRAINLESS IDIOT!!!!!"  
Ino: "Touchy."  
Kyo:*flirtingly* "Yeah."  
Ino:*gives him an angry look*  
Trudgen:*shudders* "Eew..."  
Kyo: "Shut up mutt."  
Trudgen:*vein*  
Sakura: "Uh oh."  
Tenten: "Now ya dun it."  
Trudgen:*bares his teeth and growls angrily at Kyo*  
Kyo: "What'd I do?"  
Sakura: "You called him the 'm' word."  
Kyo: "What's the 'm' word?"  
Trudgen:*starts to bark and chase him around the yard*  
Kyo:*is screaming like a little girl and crying like a baby*  
Ino:*is straining very hard from laughing*  
(In the meantime...Kakashi and Sei are training in a random spot on the mansion grounds.)  
Sei:*signs 7* "Kunai Meteor."*he throws about a dozen kunai at him and they begin to blaze with chakra*  
Kakashi:*jumps out of the way and into a tree. He conceals himself in the leaves*  
Sei: "Please, I can still find you even if I can't see you."*closes his eyes and takes a whiff of the air, looks toward the center of the tree* "Gotcha."  
Kakashi:*eye widens.*  
Sei:*thinks he hit him with a jump kick, but made contact with a substitution jutsu* "Damn."  
Kakashi:*now at the base of the tree, he lands a kick in Sei's back and knocks him down* "Game over, I win."  
Sei: "Damn."*gets back up* "3 outta 5."  
Kakashi:*raises an eyebrow*  
Sei: "Hmph, fine. Spoil sport."  
Kakashi: "I've already won 3 out of 5 anyway."  
Sei:*(so had a blonde moment)* "Oh, eh heh."  
Kakashi:*shakes his head* "Blonde."  
Sei:*vein* "I am not."  
Kakashi: "You keep telling yourself that."  
Sei:*folds his arms* "Hmph."  
(Back at the gorge, Lei and Lee have finished that day's session and are taking a quick break from guard duty.)  
Lee:*is sitting on a rock not really taking a break.*  
Lei: "Put it aside Lee. We'll know if someone's coming."  
Lee:*he sighs and looks at the ground*  
Lei: "I know it's hard to not worry about them, but they'll be fine."  
Lee: "How can you be so sure they are not under attack now?"  
Lei:*lifts her head up as a breeze picks up* "I can feel it in the wind. It is calm now, so therefore there is no trouble in our midst."  
Lee:*continuing to look at the ground* "Oh."  
Lei:*smiles one of her random smiles* "Lee, a question."  
Lee:*looks up at her* "Hm?"  
Lei: "How often do you practice behind my back?"  
Lee:*taken aback, he barely blushes* "N-never, why?"  
Lei:*closes her eyes* "Don't lie to my Lee. No one's listening."  
Lee: "I have not, honest."  
Lei:*opens her eyes, they have a silverish color to them* "You can't hide secrets from me. And it doesn't really matter that you were, it just shows your dedication."  
Lee:*slowly relaxes*  
Lei:*her eyes return to normal* "But since you have been, I'll just give you the test early."  
Lee: O_O "How early?"  
Lei: "I'm giving you a day and a half to train for it."  
Lee:*sighs in relief*  
Lei: "I'm mean but not that mean."  
(The next morning, Lee got up extra early [before the sun rose] and stood up on the shuriken, Lei was only half asleep and woke up when she heard his foot hit the top of the shuriken. She remained in her position keeping guard as Lee stood there. His stance did not shudder or flinch. He was still as ice. As the sunset crept up on them without having major problems that day, Lee still stood there. Lei eventually told him to get down, but he politely declined to prove how strong he was to Gai [who hadn't stepped foot near the gorge] He stood there for the remainder of the night and into the next morning. Lee finally came down at noon. Lei looked over at him at stood up from her rock.)  
Lei: "Are you ready to take the final?"  
Lee:*turns to her and nods* "As ready as I will ever be."  
Lei:*returns the nod* "Walk it off a bit before we start again."  
Lee:*bows respectfully and walks around, his legs rather stiff.*  
(An hour later, Lee gets back on the shuriken under the watchful eyes of Lei and Shinsei-Na.)(Back at the mansion, Kyo and the Hokage are having a rather...uh...how to put this...lengthy talk.)  
Kyo: "But sir, you have to let me stay. My Team has abandoned me and I was out casted from my family."  
Sandaime: "Nonsense. I had a rather delightful talk with your father just the other day. According to him, your mother's worried sick about you."  
Kyo: O_o "Uh oh."  
Konohamaru:*sitting behind the Hokage, he giggles*  
Kyo:*glares back at him*  
Sandaime: "Now then, why don't you return home before you mother comes in here ranting and raving."  
Kyo: "Hmph."*stands up and leaves the room*  
(After Kyo is out of earshot.)  
Konohamaru: "How long do you think Naruto will be down in the gorge?"  
Sandaime: "I'm not sure. Why, are you worried about something?"  
Konohamaru:*nods* "Kyo said he wouldn't rest until he finally beat Naruto in a match."  
Sandaime: *"What on earth could he have against Naruto? Naruto doesn't even know Kyo exists."*  
(A while later there's a knock at the door)  
Sandaime: "Come in."  
(Sei walks inside hurriedly)  
Sei: "Grandpa, Kyo isn't leaving the mansion."  
Sandaime: "What?"  
Sei: "He refuses to leave the grounds and he's been knocked around by four Shinobi. The idiot won't quit."  
Konohamaru:*stands up* "I'll take care of him."  
Sandaime Sei: "You'll do what?"  
Konohamaru: "I'll get rid of him."*runs out of the room before either of them can say a word*  
Sei: "What's he gonna do against a three year Genin?"  
Sandaime: "I don't know with him anymore."  
(Near the main gates to the mansion, Kyo and Neji are facing off as Chouji walks through them [the gates], both panting in exhaustion.)  
Neji:*with Byakugan activated* "Won't you just give up already? There's no way you can win."  
Kyo: "Oh I'll win. That's for damn sure."  
Sakura:*hands on hips* "Where is his confidence coming from? He was beaten by Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, and Kakashi!"  
Tenten: "Who knows? They're not just known for being crazy, also for the stubbornness."  
Konohamaru:*comes running up* "Hey guys."  
Sakura: "Konohamaru, what brings you out here?"  
Konohamaru:*smirks* "You'll see."  
Neji:*gives Kyo a good punch in the stomach and knocks him back several feet* "Maybe that'll teach you to disobey orders."  
Kyo:*lying on his back. He tries to get up but quickly falls onto his back.*  
Kakashi: "He didn't really have much of a chance considering he had four fights before this one."  
Kyo:*gets back to his feet after about five seconds* "I'm not through."  
Konohamaru: "Oh yes you are."  
Kyo:*turns to him* "Oh, it's the runt who's been running around claiming he's the Hokage's grandson."  
Konohamaru:*vein* "I am you idiot."  
(Sei and the Hokage walk up)  
Sei: "Oh boy. Here we go, good thing we didn't miss the good part."  
Sandaime:*looks at him funny* "It's true, just like your mother. Blonde."  
Sei:*sarcastically* "Thanks."  
Kyo: "Oh please runt. You're not even a Genin yet and you're already big talking me. Sorry, but that's gonna turn against you."  
Neji:*raises an eyebrow* * "What is this kid talking about big talk for? He's just full of hot air."*  
Konohamaru: "Whatever. It'll turn on you for disobeying orders."  
Kyo: "Prove it."  
Konohamaru: "Gladly."*forms stance for sexy-no-jutsu*  
Sakura: O_O "Oh no."  
Tenten: "Huh? What's going on?"  
Kakashi: "Oh boy. This'll get ugly."  
POOF!!!  
Kyo:*nose bleed rocket*  
Konohamaru:*eventually returns to normal and Kyo stops drooling*  
Kyo: "Oh, come on. Do it again."  
Sei:-_-; "Eeew, he's worse than Jiraiya."  
Sandaime: "He doesn't even come close to Jiraiya."  
Kyo: "C'mon. Please?"  
Konohamaru:*furrowed brow* "No."  
Sakura: "Considering you're a pervert."  
Kyo:*pressure mark. Turns to her, an angry fire in his eyes* "What was that wide brow?:  
Sakura: O_O*pressure mark* "Wide brow..."  
Konohamaru: "Now ya done it."  
Kyo: "Did what?"  
Chouji: O_o "You made the wrong comment."  
Kyo: "Huh?"*turns to meet her face to face*  
Sakura:*her eyes are burning with anger*  
Konohamaru: "See ya."*dives into the bushes*  
(Uh...Sakura commences in beating him to a pulp. Once she finishes knocking him about the yard as everyone was watching in amazement and amusement, she finally stomps off to her room.)  
Kyo:*Laying on the ground his nose bleeding and his lip busted, and he's in a fetal position.*  
Konohamaru:*pops his head out of the bushes* "Is she done?"  
Sei :O_O "Yeah. But she left quiet a mark."  
Konohamaru:*comes out and gets a look at him* "Damn, more like a mark or ten."  
(A little while later, Kyo remained at the house but kept the reason to himself. Everyone in the house gave up on getting him to leave. Kyo, Konohamaru, Sei, Iruka, and Sakura are in the living room.)  
Konohamaru: "Like you could beat Naruto."  
Kyo: "I could too. He's a pushover."  
Konohamaru:*standing on his toes trying to get in his face.* "He-is-not."  
Kyo:*is about as tall as Lee and leaning over to get in his face.* "Is to."  
Konohamaru: "Is not."  
Sei:*sighs as they continue to argue* "Here we go again."  
Sakura:*is close by* "They're worse than you and Naruto."  
Iruka: "No, him and Lei."  
Sei:*glares at him*  
(Konohamaru and Kyo continues as Gai comes into the room.)  
Gai:*confused* "What's going on?"  
Sei: "They're arguing over Naruto again. You know about whether he could beat Kyo or not."  
Gai:*sweat drop* "Oh brother, not again."  
Sei: "Yeah."  
Sakura:*stands up and goes over to them. She pulls them apart by their ears* "Knock it off you two."  
Kyo:*swoons as he slips out of her grip. He stares at her with sparkling eyes* "Will you go out with me?"  
Sakura:!*slaps him across the face hard enough to leave a mark and knock him to the floor* "Not on your life, pervert!"  
Inner Sakura:* "Eeew! I'd rather go out with Naruto than him!"*  
Konohamaru:*his ear still in her grasp* "Ouch."  
Sei:*hand on cheek* "Ow!"  
Kyo:*swirly eyes* "Owie."  
(With Naruto and Hinata.)  
Naruto:*is carefully re-bandaging her ankle* "Tight enough?"  
Hinata:*nods, ignoring the pain in her foot*  
Naruto:*finishes bandaging her ankle and re-props her foot which has stopped swelling* "At least it's not swollen."  
Hinata: "No, but it still hurts."  
Naruto:*sits next to her* "I'm not surprised."  
(Back at the mansion, Sakura has beaten the daylights out of Kyo because he was uh...groping. Well, whatever, she more or less no babied him. No, she didn't castrate him, she just gave him a swift kick between the legs.)  
Kyo:*doubled over in pain* "Ow."  
Sakura:*frowns* "Serves you right pervert."  
Sei:* "Man, violent much Sakura?"*  
Gai:* "Glad I'm not in his shoes."*  
Iruka:*staring in amazement*  
Konohamaru:*is laughing quietly*  
Kyo:*painfully stands* "Ow."*walks out painfully*  
Sakura:*walks out in the other direction*  
(In the meantime, Lee had been on the shuriken since dawn. Lei was about 20 yards away with Shinsei-Na next to her.)  
Shinsei-Na: "Is this really necessary? He's still a Genin."  
Lei: "True, but he wanted to do this for his own benefit."  
Shinsei-Na: "Benefit? He's only killing himself."  
FWAP!!!  
Lei:*hit him with her fan and stood up*  
Shinsei-Na:*with a rather large bump on his head* "What was that for?"  
Lei:*is twirling her shuriken on its point while Lee is still on his.* "Three more minuets and you'll be done Lee."  
Lee:*remains perfectly still* "Alright."  
(A few minuets later...)  
Lei:*checks her watch* "Alright Lee. Your balance test is complete."  
Lee:*opens his eyes and steps onto the ground. Falls back on his rear and lies against the shuriken. It falls flat on the floor bringing him with it.* "Ow!"  
Lei:*sighs* "It wasn't as far in as you thought eh?"  
Lee: X_X "No."  
Shinsei-Na: *laughs* "You klutz."  
Lee:*sits up and glares at him*  
Shinsei-Na:*laughing*  
Lei:*rolls eyes and slaps Shinsei-Na upside the head with her hand.* "Asshole."  
Shinsei-Na: "OW!"  
Lee:*quietly laughs as a wind sweeps continuously over the gorge.*  
Shinsei-Na: "Oh no."  
Lee: "What is wrong?"  
Lei: "Jasmine's ready for an attack."*pulls out a kunai*  
Lee:*pulling out a kunai of his own and picking up her shuriken, he hands it to her*  
Lei:*takes the shuriken* "She's close, I can feel it."  
Shinsei-Na: "Very observant."  
(At the bottom of the gorge, Naruto and Hinata are sitting close together and have no idea what's going on above. There is very little fire wood left.)  
Hinata:*leaning against him for warmth* "Have you figured it out yet?"  
Naruto: "No." *throws a kunai at the opposite wall* "No luck at all."  
Hinata: "W-well, what have you tried?"  
Naruto: "I've tried calling for him, but he doesn't show up."  
Hinata: "Try whistling."  
Naruto: "What good'll that do?"  
Hinata: "That's how Lei-san called him."  
Naruto:*looks out the mouth of the cave. it's almost dark* "In the morning." *yawns* "Time to sleep."*nods off to sleep*  
Hinata:*shyly smiles and soon falls asleep*  
(At the top of the mountain of the Hokage's, Trudgen sits there looking up at the moon.)  
Trudgen:*in smaller form* "Still no word from Naruto."*sighs then sniffs the wind as it blows at him. His fur stood on end* "Jasmine's at the gorge, but she's not alone."  
Voice:*from behind him. It's young and seemingly stern* "As it would seem."  
Trudgen:*his ears perk up and he stands. He turns to face his enemy.*  
Boy:*he stands at Lee's height, and wearing all black. His mask covers his face and gives no identification of who he is. His hair is pulled back into a spiky pony tail at the back of his head which is navy blue. There are two kunai packs on his legs.* "Master Orochimaru will soon strike."  
Trudgen:*scowls at him. He looks up at the moon and smirks. It is at the crescent. He lets out a hair rising howl.*  
(Trudgen's howl turns heads toward the mountain. At the mansion, Iruka almost spat out his ramen and Gai his tea. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork.)  
Sandaime: "This can't be good."  
Konohamaru:*came running in* "What the hell was that about?"  
Sandaime: "I'll explain later Konohamaru. Get everyone in the mansion to me now."  
Konohamaru: "What for?"  
Sandaime: "Just do it."  
Konohamaru:*leaves the room all little confused and angry*  
Sandaime:*sighs* * "So, he strikes again."*  
(A few minuets later, everyone has assembled in the dinning room, the Hokage sitting at the head of it all.)  
Hokage:*folds his hands over the table* "We have a situation."  
Gai: "That's an understatement. The last time he let out a howl like that Kyu-"  
Sei:*shot an angry look at him that said STFU.*  
Gai:*closed his mouth and kept quiet.*  
Sandaime: "Yes, it has been a long time since his howl has been heard, and we will not take it as a joke. Kakashi, Kurenai, you and what remains of your teams will head to the mountain and see what is going on. Understood?"  
(Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai, Shino and Kiba leave the room. Outside, Sakura volunteered to scout.)  
Sakura:*on the way to the mountain ahead of the rest of them* * "I don't get it. Everyone was there except Kyo. What's he up to?"*  
Kakashi:*catching up to her* 'Something bothering you Sakura?"  
Sakura:*shakes her head* "No sir."  
Kakashi: "Are you sure?"  
Sakura:*nods* "Yes."  
(At the mountain, Sakura and the others were almost attacked by the boy in black. But to his dismay, Trudgen bit him in the ass to stop him from proceeding with his onslaught.)  
Boy:*screams in agony.*  
(In the cave Naruto finally wakes up to the scream. Hinata had already been up since Trudgen's howl.)  
Naruto: "What was that?"  
Hinata: "I don't know, but a few minuets ago, Trudgen let out a howl."  
Naruto: "He did? I must not have heard it in my sleep."  
Hinata: "I fear the worst."  
Naruto:*stands and goes to the mouth of the cave. He looks up, seeing a battle raging on at the top of the gorge.* "What the?"  
Hinata: "What is it?"  
Naruto: "I dunno. It looks like a battle from where I'm standing."  
Hinata:*raises an eyebrow* * "A battle, but who could be up there?"*  
(At the top of the gorge, Lei and Lee are battling it out against Jasmine.)  
Jasmine: "Oh come on little Lei. Can't keep up with me? How pathetic."  
Lei: "I'm not the pathetic one Jasmine."  
Jasmine: "Oh, then why are you having such a hard time keeping up with little ol' me?"*lunges another four attacks*  
Lei:*dodges and tries to keep her distance.* "You're far from little."  
Jasmine: "Hmph."  
Lei: "Well, now your getting frustrated cuz you can't catch me."  
Jasmine: "I can to catch you slug."*lunges after her*  
Lee:*comes up on her tail, his kunai at the ready.*  
Jasmine:*looks behind her* "Heh. Nice try."*puts her weight into her feet and leaps over Lee. She punches him in the back and knocks him ahead a few yards.* "But no dice rookie."  
Lee:*lifting himself up to his hands and knees. He looks back at her with a smile* "Do you honestly think I am that uneducated?"  
Jasmine: "Huh?"*looks down at her feet, which are now wrapped in her own hair and chakra running through it.* "What the?"  
Lei: "You've got some serious training to do before you get to my level. C'mon you think you can beat me when you can't move?"  
Jasmine:*pouting* "But when did you cut my lovely hair?"  
Lei: "I didn't, Lee did when he came up behind you."  
Jasmine: "Than how can you send chakra through it? You're over twenty yards away."  
Lei: "Simple, I'm just a Doppelganger."*poof, gone*  
Jasmine:*shocked. Slack-jawed and bug-eyed*  
Lee:*stands back up* "Look closely and you will find her."  
Jasmine:*scowls* "Like you'd know."  
Lee:*smiles* "Oh, I do. It was our plan from the beginning."  
Jasmine: "Oh, you're a doppelganger too?"  
Lee:*shakes head* "I Rock Lee can not use any form of Genjitsu or Ninjitsu. I only use Taijutsu."  
Jasmine: "Peh, what a simple strategy."  
Lee: "So simple, Sasuke Uchiha could not have defeated it."  
Jasmine:* "What!? He outsmarted Sasuke in a battle of brains and brawn?"*  
(The hair wrapped around her ankles wraps farther up her body now locking her legs together. She falls over on her butt.)  
Jasmine: "OW! Where the hell are you, you you AAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!"  
Lei's Voice: *tauntingly laughs* "What's the matter Jasmine? Can't see me? Aww. To bad."  
(The hair completely ties her up so she can't move.)  
Jasmine:*struggles against her bonds as they just get tighter*  
Lee: "It will just get worse with every move you make. It is hopeless for even you to get out of it."  
Jasmine: "GRRR...Wanna bet bushy brow."*tries to bite the bonds, but she only gets a mouth full of air and hair* "What the?"  
Lei:*omniscient giggle* "Tsk tsk tsk, no biting. You won't get anything but a hair ball."  
Jasmine: "BITE ME!!!!"  
Lei: "No thanks who knows where you have been."  
(Kakashi and the others are still battling the boy at the mountain, and having a hard a time trying to keep up with him.)  
Kurenai:*stopping about twenty feet from him* "Just who do you think you are coming up here and terrorizing this village?"  
Boy: "An avenger, who else would I be serving under Orochimaru?"  
(The rest of them stop dead in their tracks)  
Sakura: "What? You work for-"  
Boy: "Yes I do Sakura."  
Sakura:*raises an eyebrow*  
Boy: "Unfortunately I'm going to have to kill all of you."  
Kiba: "Yeah whatever. There's seven of us and only one of you."  
Boy: "Don't think I can't do it, and there are eight of you including the mutt."  
Trudgen:*growls angrily*  
Sakura:*shock line* * "He's Kyo."*  
Boy:*signs 11* "Owl's Hunt."*kunai in hand, his victim is Sasuke and he's aiming for his upper body*  
Sasuke:*pulls out his shuriken and throws them, but he keeps coming* "What is he?"  
Boy:*right in Sasuke's face* "A night crawler."  
Sasuke:*a little surprised as the kunai passed through his mid torso*  
Sakura: "Sasuke!"  
(Poof, substitution jutsu.)  
Sakura:* "Phew."*  
Sasuke:*from above Boy* "A night crawler has his weak points just so you know."  
Boy:*looks up at him. He (Sasuke) has three kunai in each hand*  
Sakura:*signs bird* "Cherry Blossom Reverie."  
(The air fills with the scent of Cherry Blossoms as the blossom petals swirled around the Boy)  
Boy: "What the?" *he can't see anything but the petals dancing around him*  
Sasuke:*omniscient laugh* "Can't you see us? We can see you."  
Boy:*thrashes out behind him and hits nothing*  
Sakura: "Haha, blinded like a mole stuck in a smokescreen."  
Boy:*thrashes to his right, nothing.*  
Kiba: "Tch, idiot."  
Boy:*thrashing to his left, nothing*  
Shino: "Pathetic infidelity."  
Boy:*thrashes in front of him, nothing.* * "Damn, where the hell are they?"*  
Kurenai: "Use your eyes Black Spider."  
Boy:*eyes grow wide* "How do you-"  
Kurenai: "I'm a Jounin, we often get the names of missing Nins."  
Black:*eyes narrow. He looks around again and begins to see silhouettes of them. He lunges after Sakura, only to miss and fall on his face*  
(In the meantime, Lei still hasn't shown her face to Jasmine and she's still wrapped up in her hair.)  
Jasmine: "You comin' out or not scaredy cat?"  
Lei: "Don't need to. I've got you, right where I want you."*begins to shorten the line to about 8 or 9 feet and starts to swing Jasmine in circles*  
Jasmine:*screaming to the force of the swing.*  
Lee: "Dizzy yet?" *let's go and Jasmine goes flying several miles. Yelling after her* "Don't come back anytime!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Unwanted, but Accepted Challenge  
Lee:*watches Jasmine fly away* "Nice throw."  
Lei:*materializes out of nowhere* "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."  
Lee:*smiles*  
(Meanwhile at the mountain, the boy has broken through the reverie and is locked in battle with Sasuke.)  
Sasuke:*pulls him suddenly into choke hold* "Did you really think you'd get away with this?"  
Boy:*trying to get away* "Lemmego."  
Sasuke: "Answer me first."  
Boy: "Hell no."*elbows him in the stomach and gets away* "Shouldn't have to answer to you of all people."*gains a little distance, turns back around and throws a few shuriken.*  
Sasuke:*jumps out of the way and throws a few back at him*  
Boy:*bends over backwards to avoid them but a few brush his torso.*  
Sakura:*coming out of nowhere she nails a couple kunai into his torso*  
Boy:*crumbles to the floor in agony. he looks up at her* "Curse you."  
Sakura:*picks him up by the scruff of his shirt and growls in his ear* "Like you should be talking Kyo."  
Boy:*eyes narrow* "It's Black Spider to you."*knocks her down by punching her in the stomach and does the hand signs for the Owl's Hunt only to be knocked over by Kiba and Akamaru*  
Kiba: "Can't pay attention can you?"  
Black Spider:*scowls*  
( From the north, Jasmine flies over head and Black Spider[I'm not putting 'BS' for the simple reason of some people's ability to take things the wrong way] watched her.)  
Black:*stands up again* "You got lucky this time, however the next time we meet, your luck won't hold out."*he disappears as a cloud passes over the moon.*  
Kakashi:*scowls* "Dammit."  
Kurenai: "We've been after that boy for the past three years, and we still can't catch him."  
Kiba: "Three years? Who is that guy?"  
Sakura:*with her eyes closed.* "He goes by Black Spider. He's a missing nin class C."  
Sasuke: "You know all that from just grabbing his shirt?"  
Sakura:*opens her eyes and turns to him. One of her eyes has turned a silvery green color* "Yeah, with the Second Sight."  
Kurenai: "All twenty hand seals in moments?"  
Sakura:*nods*  
Kiba: "Well it doesn't matter now. He got away and we've got bad news to report to the Hokage."  
Kurenai: "Don't be so negative Kiba."  
Sakura:*looks toward the direction Jasmine came from* * "I hope they're okay."*  
(Meanwhile at the canyon, Lei and Lee have taken a seat by a pile of rocks and are slowly falling asleep. Naruto and Hinata are just settling down to sleep again. Kakashi and the rest of them head back to the mansion hanging their heads. Sakura's eye is still silvery-green.)  
Sasuke:*walking beside her* "You haven't figured out how to stop using it have you?"  
Sakura: "I have. I just have a feeling Black'll be back before we can get to the mansion."  
Sasuke: "And why's that?"  
Sakura: "It's just a hunch."  
(Shadow passes by to her right and she sees it out the corner of her eye.)  
Sakura:*quicker than lightning she pulls out a kunai and throws it at the shadow and then suddenly disappears.*  
Kyo: "OW!! Dammit who threw that at me?"*it barley nicked his shoulder *  
Sakura:*hanging upside down from a bar that was sticking out from the wall. She was hanging by her knees and leaning back in his face* "I did ya pansy."  
Kyo: "Figured, considering you've got it out for me."  
Sakura: "You're the pervert not me."  
Kyo: "Hmph."  
Sakura: "Besides, you're up to something. You weren't at the table when the Hokage called us and you never even bothered to show up to dinner. Where the hell have you been!?"  
Kyo: "Spying on Orochimaru's subordinates."  
Sakura: "Bull crap! We just fought one of them you egotistical jerk."  
Kyo: "Which one Jasmine or Black Spider?"  
Sakura: "You knew they were coming before the howl?"  
Kyo: "Well, yeah. I've been tracking them all day."  
Sakura: "All day my ass. You were busy groping me and fighting with Konohamaru this morning."  
Kyo:*scowls*  
Sakura: "And not to mention you lied to the Hokage about your family and your team. So why should I believe you when you told two lies to the Hokage in one sitting?"  
Kyo:*scowls fiercely* "You're getting way out of line pinkie."  
Sakura: "If it means proving you're the Black Spider then fine."  
Kyo:*pulls out a kunai, only to have another one thrown at him and pin his arm to the wall behind him. He pulled it out faster than the thrower thought and lunged toward Sakura.*  
Sakura:*grabbed the bar behind her and released her knees. She swung her legs forward and gave him a swift but powerful kick to the face sending him about twenty feet up. She flipped up from the bar and just above him. She gave him another kick in the stomach this time and sent him into the ground*  
(When Sasuke and the rest of them came up they saw Kyo laying there unconscious.)  
Kiba: "Yeesh what happened to him?"  
Sakura:*in a squat position on the bar* "He made me angry and tried to attack me."  
Kakashi:*looks up at her on the bar* "And exactly how?"  
Sakura: "He said something that made me mad. Who threw the second kunai? It almost took my head off."  
Kakashi: "Sasuke threw it. He heard your little spat."  
Sakura:*shrugs* "It only stalled him about 30 seconds."  
Kiba: "What are you talking about? He threw that at full force."  
Sakura: "He used his speed to pull instead of the strength in his arms. Then he proceeded to attack me so I kicked him in the face and then back into the ground."  
Kakashi:*walks up to him and checks for a pulse.* "You did a pretty good job. He'll be out for awhile."  
Kurenai: "And along with a major headache he'll probably have a concussion."  
Kiba: "No kidding."  
Kakashi:*lifts up Kyo's body to his shoulder* "Boy needs to gain a few pounds."  
Kurenai: "Let's head back before anymore trouble starts."  
(They head back to the mansion. Gai was waiting for them at the gates.)  
Gai:*seeing Kyo* "What the hell happened?"  
Kakashi: "He and Sakura had a disagreement and she clobbered him."  
Gai: "That's obvious. Who was at the mountain?"  
Sasuke: "A missing nin known as Black Spider."  
Gai:*groans* "Not him again."  
Kurenai: "Yes, as unfortunate as it is."  
(They all head inside. Kakashi heads into the Hokage's office to find him in his chair.)  
Kakashi: "Sir, we've found the source of the alarm."  
Sandaime: "Well, go on then."  
Kakashi: "It appears that the Black Spider as returned to the village and is serving under Orochimaru."  
Sandaime: "That doesn't come as a surprise to me. However, I am more concerned for my granddaughter's safety at the moment. The Black Spider is of a little threat to us."  
Kakashi: "She is safe as far as I'm concerned. She'd call for help if she needed it."  
Sandaime:*smiles* "I know. She's good about that."  
Kakashi:*lightly blushing under his mask* "She did tell you didn't she?"  
Sandaime: "Hm? Oh, about your proposal?"  
Kakashi: "Yes."  
Sandaime: "She did, the same night you popped the question."  
Kakashi: "No secrets then?"  
Sandaime: "Despite Naruto knowing."  
Kakashi: "What?"  
Sandaime: "Naruto guessed when he saw the ring on her finger after Jasmine shot him with the chakra ball."  
Kakashi:-_-; "Who did he tell?"  
Sandaime: "No one as far as I know."  
(The next morning, Lei comes up with the sun and looks over into the canyon.)  
Lei:* "Today's the day."*  
(At the bottom of the gorge.)  
Naruto:*pulls on his jacket as Hinata does the same with her foot held in the air* "You sure your ready to get back on your feet?"  
Hinata:*zips up her jacket* "Yes. The sooner the better."  
Naruto:*zips up his and kneels next to her. He puts one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and lifts her up. He slipped on a rock and fell into the wall with Hinata in front of him. He let go of her legs and braced his left arm to the wall. However, he didn't let go of her back and their lips met in the impact of the wall. He blushes darkly*  
Hinata:*had her arms around his neck and a blush creeping across her cheeks. She pulls back from his lips and looks up at him, her cheeks still pink.*  
Naruto:*is beat red.*  
Hinata: "You slipped, didn't you?"  
Naruto:*nods, face still red*  
Hinata:*rests her head on his shoulder as a kunai whizzes past the back of her neck*  
Naruto:*face quickly turns back to normal and faces the mouth of the cave* "What the?"  
Hinata:*looks up and there's no one standing there*  
(Back at the mansion, Sasuke runs into Kakashi's room to wake him up.)  
Sasuke:*shaking him* "Kakashi sensei wake up!"  
Kakashi:*groggily looks up at him* "What?"  
Sasuke: "Kyo's gone."  
Kakashi:*instantly awake* "What?"*throws off his covers and bolts out the door*  
Sasuke:*follows him*  
(Back at the gorge...)  
Naruto:*helps Hinata to a standing position* "Ready?"  
Hinata:*nods*  
Naruto:*helps her to the mouth of the cave and whistles loudly*  
(A few seconds later Trudgen came running up to them)  
Trudgen: "You whistled?"  
Naruto: "No duh."  
Trudgen:*gets a bigger and lays down*  
Naruto:*helps her onto Trudgen's back and gets on in front of her* "Alright lets go."  
Trudgen:*stands up and heads for the exit*  
(At the top of the gorge.)  
Lei:*looking over the ledge* "Naruto's on the move."  
Lee:*looking up from his feet as he sits on the rock* "Already?"  
Lei: "Yes. They'll be out in a few minuets."  
(Trudgen is jumping on other rocks to get to the top. Out of nowhere, invisible strings wrap around Naruto's chest and lift him up.)  
Naruto: "Huh? What the-?"  
Hinata: "Naruto!"*reaches to grab him but she gets wrapped up in another set of invisible strings.* "Oh no."  
Trudgen:*turning his head as they get into the air.*  
(The strings carry Naruto and Hinata over the top of the gorge and land on top of Lee as he stood up. Naruto did a belly flop onto Lee's back and Hinata landed butt first on Naruto's.)  
Lei: "What a nice drop in."  
Hinata: "It wasn't on purpose."  
Lei:*her eyes are silver* "I know, I saw the strings. Can you stand Hinata?"  
Hinata:*shook her head*  
Lei:*helped Hinata to her feet* "You can get up now Naruto."  
(The same strings lift Naruto up again as Trudgen reaches the top of the gorge. The strings slam him into the rocks.)  
Lei: "Who's got it out for you?"  
Naruto: X_X "I don't know."  
Lee:*pulls himself to his knees* "You need to cut back on the ramen a little."  
Naruto:*sits up again* "Ow."  
Trudgen:*sniff, sniff. Sweat drop* "Not again."  
Naruto: "What?"  
Trudgen: "Baka Kyo."  
Naruto:*confused*  
Hinata:*shuddered*  
Lei: "Pervert."  
(Kyo appears in a puff of smoke)  
Kyo: "I am not."  
Lei: "You're the only person Jiraiya considers an enemy in that field."  
Kyo: "He's over fifty. I'm 16, I've got a reason."  
Lee:*stands and brushes himself off.* "Being 16 is no excuse for being a pervert."  
Kyo: "Keep your thoughts to yourself bushy brow."  
Naruto: "Somebody's got an attitude."  
Kyo:*looks at him. Furrows brow* "You."  
Naruto: "What about me?"  
Kyo: "You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?"  
Naruto: "Like it matters."  
Kyo: "You're the only thing that stands between me and my destiny."  
Trudgen: "What's that, eating 400 hundred bowls of ramen in 2 hours?"  
Kyo: "NO! I hate ramen. I meant Miss Hyuuga."  
All:*sweat drop*  
Lei:*no longer paying attention to Kyo* "Naruto. She needs medical attention. I can't do anything, it's too late."  
Naruto:*stands. He goes to Hinata* "Trudgen."  
Trudgen:*comes up to them and lays down, the same size as before.*  
Naruto:*puts Hinata on and gets on behind her* "Go."  
Trudgen:*starts off*  
Kyo: "Nice try."*jerks his hand back and the strings pull Naruto back*  
Hinata: "Naruto!"  
Lei: "Lee, go with her. Kyo's not letting him leave."  
Lee: "Hai."*heads after Trudgen*  
Naruto:*lands on his back* "Ow!"  
Kyo: "Its payback time for taking my girl."  
Naruto: "I don't have time for this."*pulls out a kunai and cuts the strings and runs after Lee. He gets caught by another set.* "Damn."* "Fine. You wanna play rough, then I'll play rough."**turns around and lunges at full force at Kyo.*  
Kyo:* "At last."*  
Naruto:*jumps up and is in front of the sun*  
Kyo:*looks up at him. His vision starts to give out* * "Ow, my head."*  
Naruto:*10 feet away*  
Neji:*coming from nowhere. He grabs Naruto and sets him on a rock* "That'll do."  
Naruto: O_O^ "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Gai:*coming from nowhere* "He has a concussion. He shouldn't even be out here."  
Naruto: "What?"  
Lei: "How long's he had it?"  
Sakura:*coming out of nowhere, Gai behind her* "Twelve hours at least."  
Lei: "Alright. Get him to the hospital."  
Gai: "Who me?"  
Lei:*sarcastically* "No Gai, Sakura. Go. Lee's taking Hinata there."  
Gai: "Alright. Yeesh." *picks up Kyo and starts off*  
Sakura: "Thought you could fix it."  
Lei: "It would have to be right away for a concussion or a broken bone."  
Sakura: "Broken bone?"  
Naruto: "Hinata broke her ankle."  
Sakura: "Well don't just sit there. Get a move on."  
Lei: "You haven't learned anything from training with me have you Sakura?"  
Sakura: "What do you mean?"  
Lei:*bites her thumb and draws blood* "Summoning Jutsu."*the symbols come around her hand as she slaps the ground. There's a puff of smoke and as it clears he appears above her head and fifty feet tall. His wingspan is twice his body length* "Can you give us a hand?"  
Shinsei-Na: "Gladly."  
Lei: "Then get your ass down here and let us on you big oaf."  
Shinsei-Na:*puts his talons on the ground and sits. He leans over so they can get on his back*  
Lei:*leaps on his back* "You kids comin' or not?"  
(After everyone was on his back)  
Lei: "Alright, take off time."  
Shinsei-Na:*spreads his wings and lurches in to the air. He takes off toward the hospital.*  
(At the hospital, Hinata and Kyo are taken into separate rooms[at least they've got some brains]. Gai and Lee head outside to wait for Lei and the others. They arrive as soon as they walk out the doors.)  
Shinsei-Na:*swoops down and literally drops them off*  
Naruto: "Ow! I think I've been dropped enough for one day thanks."  
Shinsei-Na:*shrinking to the size of a swan and sits on Lei's shoulder* "No you haven't."  
Lei:*swats him with her fan* "Shut your groggy old pie hole."  
Shinsei-Na: "Ow!"  
Gai:-_-; "You apparently haven't changed much over the years."  
Lei: "Well what'd you expect, him to be a perfect gentlemen? That's why I keep shwaking him upside the head."  
Gai:*shrugs* "They're in separate rooms."  
Sakura: "Does it even matter?"  
Neji: "Yes, he's been after her for awhile. Disturbing as that is."  
Naruto: "Don't wanna know."*a little soar about earlier, he heads inside*  
Lee:*raises eyebrow* "What happened after I left?"  
Lei: "Kyo almost got the crap kicked out of him by Naruto."  
Lee: "Oh."  
(Naruto has gone up to see Hinata in her room.)  
Hinata:*Lying back comfortably with her foot propped up* "Naruto, he isn't worth the trouble."  
Naruto:*sighs* * "Maybe she's right. I mean come on; I'm smart enough to not walk around with a concussion."*  
Hinata:*taking Naruto's hand which was on the bed side* "Naruto."  
Naruto:*looking up at her* "Hm?"  
Hinata: "Just promise me you won't be the one to set the challenge."  
Naruto: "Hinata..."  
Hinata: "Promise me."  
Naruto:*slightly taken aback by her straightforwardness. But he smiles* "Alright, I promise."  
Hinata:*pulls him into a hug that he wasn't expecting*  
Naruto:* a little confused but he returns it*  
Kyo:*was out in the hall [dude, this guy never gives up]* * "Damn that Naruto. He thinks he can get away with everything."* *he has bandages on his head and a nurse running after him*  
Nurse:*rather loudly* "Baka-san will you please return to your room before you kill yourself."  
Naruto:-_-;*with Hinata at arms length* "Does he ever give up?"  
Hinata:*sweat drop* "Unfortunately not."  
Kyo:*stomps into the doorway* "Look you little know it all."  
Naruto:* "Know it all? If he wants a know it all he should talk to Sakura."*  
Hinata:* "Oh no."*  
Kyo: "I've had about enough of you and your pathetic antics."  
Sakura:*had walked up* "Oh boy."  
Kyo: "It's time we settled this one-on-one."  
Naruto:-_-; "Sorry to burst you bubble, but you've got a concussion and aren't suppose to be leaving the hospital."  
Kyo:*vein* "Who says it has to be now you damned idiot? After I get outta this dump it'll be you and me, one-on-one. Got it?"  
Naruto: "Fine."  
Kyo: "Hmph. Oh, and don't bring your pathetic little friends."  
Sakura: O_O*vein*  
Inner Sakura: "Oh he did not just call me pathetic."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Battle to Remember: The Fool vs. the Lunatic  
(Kyo had been taken forcibly back to his room by a doctor as Kakashi walked up.)  
Kakashi:? "What's up with him?"  
Sakura: "He left his room when he wasn't suppose to."  
Kakashi: "And what's up with you?"  
Sakura: "He pissed me off again."  
Kakashi: -_-; "Oh brother."  
Naruto: "What else is new?"  
Kakashi: "Do you really want her to answer that?"  
Naruto: "No."  
Sakura:*crosses her arms, aggravated* "You'll have plenty of time before he gets out. They're probably going to check for rabies."  
Kakashi: "If they did they would never fight. To check for that you need to cut off the things head."  
Sakura: "Oh good, one less problem for Konoha to deal with."  
Kakashi:*warningly* "Sakura."  
Sakura: "What? He started it."  
Naruto, Hinata:...?  
Kakashi: "Never mind. You'll find out soon enough."  
Naruto:*looks back at Hinata, confused. he shrugs*  
(A few hours later, Naruto and the others head back to the mansion. Once inside, Lei looks into the courtyard.)  
Lei:*stopping*  
Kakashi: "Something wrong?"  
Lei: "Yeah, there's someone else in the courtyard with Shikamaru. I just can't quiet see who it is."  
(Lei heads outside, with the others behind her. In the courtyard, Shikamaru is leaning against a tree talking to an older boy in a black sleeveless trench, a red muscle shirt, black studded finger gloves, and the Konoha forehead protector pinned to the chest pocket of the trench like a badge of honor. His hair was red with black streaks, and his eyes were silver.)  
Shikamaru: "Why should I waste my time fighting you?"  
Dude: "I'm not asking for a fight. I'm asking if you've seen Kyo."  
Shikamaru: "Sounded more like a challenge the first time you said it, Unmei."  
Unmei:*frowns*  
(There was a girl with him. She was wearing a one shouldered belly shirt, a black mini-skirt, red sandals, fishnet shorts and her forehead protector as her belt. Her hair was green with red tips and her eyes a light blue.)  
Chick: "Unmei, don't bother fighting him. Sensei wanted us to find Kyo and that's why we're here."  
Lei:*stepping in* "Pardon me."  
Unmei:*turns to her.* "Who are you, another guard member?"  
Lei: "No, I am the guarded."  
Hinata:*talking to Naruto* "Those are Kyo's teammates. Unmei and Talmera."  
Naruto: "They are? Then isn't their sensei Garagochi?"  
Hinata:*nods*  
Lei: "If you two are looking for Kyo, he's at the hospital with a concussion."  
Talmera: "I told you he'd wind up there. You saw Sakura kick him in the face last night."  
Unmei: "Alright Talmera. Thanks."*disappears*  
Talmera:*sighs* "Sorry about that. Kyo's been disappearing a lot lately and missing training sessions."*disappears.*  
Sakura:*after they leave* "Do you believe me now?"  
Lei: "About Kyo being a missing nin? Yes, it's common knowledge in the Black Op ranks."  
Sakura: O_O^ "THEN WHY DON'T THEY GO AFTER HIM!!!???"  
Lei: "Because there isn't enough proof that he is the Black Spider."  
Shikamaru: "Even if they had the proof, his father would just bail him out of jail. The Baka clan, as much as I hate to say it, is one of the highest ranked clans in Konoha."  
Lei: "Yes, they're in the top three."  
Sakura: "So. That doesn't mean he can't be punished."  
Lei: "I know it's hard to accept the facts but we have to. Sei is having enough trouble with him."  
Naruto: "What do you mean?"  
Lei: "Well, believe it or not, Sei's a Black Op squadron leader."  
Naruto Sakura Lee Gai Sasuke: "WHAT!!!???"  
Lei: "You heard me."  
Naruto: "That idiot is a squad leader? What is Konoha coming to?"  
Kakashi: "He can be serious when he has to be."  
(Meanwhile, inside the Hokage's office. Sei is sitting with his katana in his lap.)  
Sandaime: "I want you to keep an eye on him. If he starts pulling any funny strings, report it to me immediately."  
Sei: "Yes sir. I will do my best."*bows to him and heads out of the room. He mistakenly walked into the garden as Talmera and Unmei came back with some bad news.*  
Sakura: "Again?"  
Talmera:*nods* "He's out there somewhere wreaking havoc."  
Unmei: "It wouldn't be the first time."  
Sei:*clueless look* "What'd I miss?"  
Lei:-_-; "A lot lil' bro."  
Sei: "Ya mind filling me in then."  
Naruto: "Kyo escaped from the hospital."  
Sei:*groans* "C'mon, let's get going before he gets too far."*disappears*  
Unmei: "I'm going with him. Talmera you stay here just in case he comes back."  
Talmera: "Right."  
Unmei:*disappears*  
(On the road, Unmei catches up with Sei.)  
Unmei: "I have an idea where he's gone."  
Sei: "Good, cuz I have no idea."  
Unmei:*pulls slightly in front of him* "He prefers to train on softer ground, if he doesn't he fatigues faster."  
Sei: "Why's that?"  
Unmei: "He broke both ankles in at least seven different spots.."  
Sei: "Hmm..."*sniffs, but doesn't get a scent* "He's by water."  
Unmei: "The riverside. It's the only running source of water for miles."  
Sei: "Then let's hop to it."*picks up the pace*  
Unmei:*follows*  
(At the river bank, the two of them stopped in a shaded area that was facing Kyo's back.)  
Unmei: "There you are."  
Sei: "We're gonna have to get him into one spot and capture him."  
Unmei: "He can't sit still for more than five minuets."  
Sei: "That'll be just enough unless we can tie him down."  
Unmei: "Leave that to me."  
Sei:*nods & disappears*  
Kyo:*sitting at the river bank, starring into the water* * "They just don't get it do they?"*  
Sei: "Oi, Kyo. Why don't you come with me?"  
Kyo:*turns around. Sei is standing there his arms crossed* "And why should I?"  
Sei: "Let's just say in your condition, you won't be able to beat Naruto."  
Kyo:*tenses*  
Sei:* "A soft spot."* "Well, you comin'?"  
Kyo:*looks around for a minuet, and turns back to Sei* "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!!"*lunges*  
Sei: "Now'd be nice."  
Unmei:*signs 9 and punches the ground* "Forces of Nature!"  
(The ground begins to shake, and stops Kyo in his tracks. Tree roots come up around Kyo's feet and wrap around his ankles.)  
Kyo: "Damn it."  
Unmei: "That's what you get for your disobedience."  
(The roots leg-lock Kyo and he falls to the floor. Unmei comes out of the bushes.)  
Unmei:*hands on hips* "You still can't win against me Kyo. Not unless you found an arena in the sky."  
Sei:*picks up Kyo by the back of his shirt* "C'mon. You're going back to the hospital."  
Kyo: "Hmph."  
Sei:*whispers into his ear* "I suggest you watch it. Attack me like that again and you'll suffer the consequences."  
Unmei:*draws back the roots*  
(Sei takes Kyo back to the hospital [he's in solitary confinement] and went back home. In the gardens, Lei and Sakura are there.)  
Sakura: "Back already?"  
Sei: "Yeah. What'd you expect, me to die?"  
Lei: "No. Even you don't stink that bad. Besides, you're and Anbu Black Op squad leader. If you died I think grandpa would have a mental break down."  
Sei: "Over me? I doubt it. Over you maybe."  
Sakura: "Where'd they put him this time?"  
Sei: "Solitary confinement. He won't be getting out anytime soon unless one of the doctors is in cahoots with him."  
Sakura:*sarcastically* "You're enthusiastic."  
Lei: "Alright you two, let's head inside and let Unmei and Talmera go."  
Sei: "Unmei's on his way home."  
Lei: "Whatever."  
(The three of them head inside. Talmera is sitting the living room.)  
Talmera: "Oh, you're back. Is he-"  
Sei: "Yes. You're free to go."  
Talmera: "Kay. Thanks."*heads out*  
Sakura: "How long has she been a Genin?"  
Lei: "Uh, four years. She and the boys keep getting their butts kicked in the first exam because Kyo never studies."  
Sakura: "And I thought Shikamaru was bad."  
Lei: "Let's put it this way, Kyo doesn't bother to pay attention or study. Shikamaru will at least pay attention every once in a while."  
(The next week went by sluggishly. Naruto and Sei were training as Lei and Kakashi sat close by doing god knows what [no, not unspeakable things in the back of a Chevy]. Kyo was finally released from the hospital with doctors order's to do no fighting for a couple of days. This royally pissed him off, but he waited those two days. When they were up, he went off to the mansion with Talmera chewing him out. Unmei just walked silently beside them.)  
Talmera:*stopping in the middle of her rant* "Something wrong Unmei?"  
Unmei: "No, I'm fine."  
Talmera: "You sure?"  
Unmei: "Yes."  
(They stop at the gates.)  
Kyo: "UZUMAKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!"  
(On the other side of the gate)  
Ino: "He never gives up."  
Tenten: "What'd you expect from a Baka?"*drops from her tree branch* "I'll tell them he's here."  
Ino:*nods*  
Tenten:*heads off*  
Ino:*walks over to the gates, which are closed* "What do you want?"  
Kyo: "What the hell do you think I want?"  
Ino:*scowls*  
Talmera: "Maybe if you'd be nice she'd open the gates."  
Ino: "Nope, sorry. I can't do that without the Hokage's consent."  
Kyo:*scowls*  
Unmei:*raises an eyebrow* "Since when?"  
Ino: "Early this morning. Lord Hokage told the entire guard that Kyo was not to be let in until he gave us permission to open them."  
Unmei:*folds his arms* "Very well."  
(Tenten continued until she found Sei and Naruto in the courtyard. They were taking a break.)  
Tenten: "Sei, Naruto."  
Sei:*looks up from his bandages that he was adjusting* "Yes."  
Naruto:*turns to her*  
Tenten: "He's here."  
Sei: "Really?"  
Tenten:*nods*  
Sei: "Well, tell my grandfather then. And tell Kyo and his mates to meet us here."  
Tenten: ! "But this courtyard isn't made for battle."  
Sei: "I know, just trust me."  
Tenten:*opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it as he gave her a look. she walked off.*  
(She headed to the Hokage's office. Inside.)  
Hokage: "Very well then."*stands* "Let them in."  
Tenten: "Yes sir."*runs out of the room and to the gates*  
(The gates have been blown off the hinges and Ino is lying on the ground knocked out.)  
Tenten: "Oh my god!"*goes to Ino and helps her up* "What happened?"  
Ino:*opening her eyes* "I dunno. I was standing at the gates and the next thing I knew I was on my back."  
Tenten:*groans* "That means he's loose on the grounds."  
Talmera:*appearing out of nowhere* "Don't worry. We've got him suppressed."  
Tenten:*turns to her* "Good. Take him into the courtyard."  
Talmera: "You got it."*disappears*  
Ino:! "That's where they're battling?"  
Tenten: "I hope not."*heads off*  
Ino:*follows*  
(Once the two of them arrive in the courtyard, Kyo is squirming to get out of what looks like a wooden cocoon.)  
Ino: "What the hell happened to you?"  
Talmera: ^_^ "He got trapped in a tree root."  
Ino: O_O "That's a tree root?"  
Sei: "Better believe it. That's the power of nature there Ino."  
Unmei:*standing there not the least bit interested in the conversation.*  
Sei: "You can let him out now."  
Unmei:*shrugs. He snaps his fingers sharply and the root splits in two and shrinks back into the ground.* "You do anything stupid Kyo and I'm putting you back in that root."  
Kyo:*scowls*  
Sei: "Alright enough. C'mon, we've got a battle to attend to."  
Talmera: "Here? Are you nuts?"  
Sei: "Not here. Just follow me."*starts to walk off*  
Tenten:*just noticed Naruto was gone* "Where's Naruto?"  
Sei: "At the arena."  
Tenten: "He knows where it is?"  
Sei: "I told him how to get there, so yes."  
Tenten:*rolls her eyes*  
(Talmera and Unmei exchange funny looks and follow Sei. Kyo follows them with Tenten and Ino behind him. Eventually Sei stops in front of a set of double doors. Naruto is leaning against the wall beside them.)  
Sei: "Here it is, just beyond those doors."  
Kyo: "Then what are we waiting for."*lunges at the door, only to be tripped by Naruto*  
Naruto: "Don't you have any patience? Nobody except the Hokage has the key."  
Kyo: "What? Coulda told me that sooner."  
Talmera: "What's the point in telling you? It only goes in one ear and out the other."  
Kyo:*scowls*  
(The Hokage walks up.)  
Hokage:*pulling out a key* "Mr. Baka would you please save that for the battle."  
Kyo:*stops and draws back his hand*  
(The Hokage inserts the key into the keyhole and turns the key to the left. The lock clicks and he opens the door revealing a large courtyard. There are open hallways on the top of the two story courtyard for spectators. Otherwise there was nothing special looking about the doujo.)  
Ino: "That's the arena?"  
Sei: "Yep."  
(They all step inside. Lei and Kakashi are sitting on the roof[there is no ceiling] going over a scroll. They look up as the others come in.)  
Lei:*to her brother* "Almost done. Just another minuet."  
Sei: "Alright."  
Kyo: "What are they doing?"  
Sei: "Setting the field for battle. You need a special field because of your handicap."  
Kyo:*pouts*  
Naruto: * "And I can use that field to my advantage. Hehe."*  
(Everyone except Naruto and Kyo went into the upper floor to watch. A few minuets later Sasuke and Sakura come in.)  
Sei: "Damn it Lei. What's going on?"  
Lei: "It's being retarded, hold on."  
Sasuke:*exchanges a confused look with Sakura*  
Sakura: "What's going on?"  
Ino: "Kyo came back and challenged Naruto."  
Sakura:*looks over the railing at the two of them standing on opposite sides of the field* "Figures."  
Unmei: * "Naruto you better watch yourself. He may be a complete spazz, but he can hold his own in battle."*  
Talmera:*looks up at him* "Unmei?"  
Unmei:*not looking at her* "Hm?"  
Talmera: "What's on your mind?"  
Unmei: "Nothing. I'm fine."  
Talmera:*slips her hand into his and leans against him*  
Unmei:*blushing* "Talmera!"  
(Sei and the Hokage look over at him.)  
Sei: "Tough guy is blushing."  
Hokage: "Stop it Sei. It's not like you've never made Anko blush."  
Unmei: "Not here Talmera, please."  
Talmera: "Oh hush I'm not doing anything." * "Yet."*  
Lei: "Alright bro. Field's set."  
Sei: "Took you long enough. Jeeze."*steps over the railing and to the side of the field* "It's still hard!"  
Lei: "Start the match airhead!"  
Sei:-_- "Alright fine."*straightens* "The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Baka Kyo will now begin. There will be no time limit or jutsu restrictions on this match. Interference from team mates and sensei's is strictly prohibited. You may begin when ready."  
Kyo: "Finally slow-poke."  
Sei: O_O^  
Naruto:-_- "Oh brother."  
Kakashi: "And so it begins."  
Kyo: "Prepare to die Uzumaki."  
Naruto: "In your dreams."  
Kyo: "We'll see who's dreaming."  
(The ground turns softer under their feet.)  
Kyo: "Heh, go time."*charges at him*  
Naruto:* "This is it. Remember the training."**holds up his first two fingers on his left hand and in front of his chest and up*  
Kyo: "Heh. Those jutsu's won't work."  
Naruto: * "Think all you want."*  
Kyo:*pulls out a kunai. He's five meters away*  
Naruto:*is still*  
Tenten: "What's he doing?"  
Sakura: "You'll see."  
Sasuke:*vaguely smiles*  
Kyo:*two meters away*  
Naruto:*closes his eyes* "Transform!" * There's a puff of smoke and Kyo stupidly stops.*  
(The smoke clears and Naruto is gone. There's nothing but a hole in the ground where he stood.)  
Kyo:*kneels at the edge of the hole. Nothing's there.* "Hello?"  
(A hole starts to come up from behind Kyo)  
Kyo:*glances behind him*  
Naruto:*as a small mongoose, jumps out of the hole*  
Kyo: O_O~  
Naruto:*quickly turns back* "Thousand years of Pain."*He sends Kyo flying into a wall.*  
(Noises of pain.)  
Talmera: "Ow. That's gotta hurt."  
(Kyo's head had gone through the wall.)  
Lei: "Nice! Hope your paying for that."  
Naruto:*glare*  
Kyo:*was staring Neji in the face.*  
Neji:*looks rather cross*  
Kyo: "Uh hi. Can ya get me outta here?"  
Neji:*forces him out of the wall*  
Kyo: "Ow!"  
Naruto: "...?"  
Kyo:*gets up and turns around* "You're gonna pay for that."*signs seven* "Moon's Winds."  
(A large gust comes out of nowhere and hits Naruto head on.)  
Naruto:*holds fast but is still getting pushed back*  
Kyo:* "Victory is mine."*  
(Neji comes in and goes into the hall.)  
Tenten: "Neji, what brought you here?"  
Neji:*looks down at Kyo* "His idiocy."  
Talmera: "Which one? They're both idiots."  
(There's a big explosion. They all turn their heads)  
Kyo:*is laying on his back*  
Naruto:* he just shot the Chakra Cannon*  
Lei: "Talk about a booming comeback."  
Sei: "Why are you so lame?"  
Lei: "I'm lame? You can't even cook rice!"  
Naruto:*straightens*  
Sei: "10...9...8...7...6..."  
Kyo:*springs up*  
Naruto:*eyes are locked on him*  
Kyo: "Nice cannon." *pulls out kunai* "But you can't beat me."  
Naruto:*scowls* * "Wanna bet?"*  
Kyo:*smirks* * "Let's get down to business."* *Signs seven again* "Moon's Winds."*instead of just the wind blowing toward Naruto he chucks a shuriken and kunai to fly in the wind.* "Eat that."  
Naruto:* "Oh boy."**starts to run from them*  
Sei:-_-; "That's his master plan?"  
Sakura: "He had a master plan?"  
Sei: "Supposedly."  
Hokage:*rolls eyes*  
Naruto:*has been running in zigzags to avoid the wind* * "C'mon Naruto. Think. How are you gonna get these kunai off your back?"**he sees Kyo not really paying attention to the wind but to him* * "That's it."**he changes his course and runs toward Kyo*  
Kyo: "What the?"  
Naruto:*runs directly past him and puts Kyo in the way of his attack*  
Kyo:*had been paying too much attention to Naruto. He turned his head at the last second but couldn't react fast enough. He was hit with the attack at full force*  
Naruto:*jumped up the wall and bounced off it to dodge the left over wind.*  
Lei: "Not to shabby Naruto. I guess training with my little brother helped."  
Kakashi: "You guess? It's blatantly obvious."  
Lei: "Are you asking to get hurt?"  
Kakashi: "No. I was only teasing."  
(The winds cut suddenly and Kyo turned around and lunged at Naruto.)  
Kyo:*his eyes were mad and he had the expression of a rabid dog*  
Naruto:*smiles* * "Maybe..."*  
Kyo: "Any last words Uzumaki?"  
Naruto:*smile goes upside down*  
Kyo: "No? Heh."*pulls his hands in front of him and there's a large ball of chakra sitting there* "This is the end."  
Neji: * "Don't put him out of this yet."*  
Unmei:*eyes widen* "Not this again."  
Talmera: "Unfortunately."  
Tenten: "What's he doing?"  
Unmei: "Just watch."  
Kyo: "Moonlight Spasm."* He holds the ball in front of him and the ball glows bright.*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Not-So Beckoning Light  
(The ball of light in Kyo's hand grew to a massive size and floated to a point directly above their heads. It was even with the top of the slanted roof.)  
Naruto: "What did you do?"  
Kyo: "Practically sealed your fate."  
Unmei: "As much as I hate to say it, he's right. Moonlight Spasm creates a home team advantage for Kyo."  
Sasuke: "Why's that?"  
Sakura: "They're fighting under artificial moonlight. While Kyo had his back to Naruto, he used a crystal and added chakra to it in order to create an artificial moon."  
Hokage:*looks over to her* "How do you know that."  
Sakura: "I've only heard about it, but I haven't actually seen it until now."  
Naruto:* "That's nice to know, but how is he planning to use it?"*  
Kyo:* "Finally I can use my best jutsu's without knocking myself out."*  
Talmera: "He's clever I'll give him that."  
Tenten: "But keeping that moon up there will drain whatever chakra he has left."  
Unmei: * "Not exactly."*  
Kyo:*signs 8* "Moonlight Illusion Jutsu."  
Naruto:*eyes grow wide.* * "Aw, man, now what?"*  
Neji:* "This may just spell the end for Naruto."*  
(The entire arena turns black and a feeling of dread fell on everyone.)  
Tenten: "Eerie."  
Sakura: "What's going on? The air suddenly turned cold."  
Talmera: "He might be done for."  
Sasuke: "What do you mean?"  
Talmera: "Not one person we know of, except his father, have been able to pull out of this jutsu."  
Hokage: "It's a risky move though."  
(Appearing as smoke-like figures at first and then becoming clearer. They appear to be in the village when Naruto was much younger and people were glaring at him with disapproval.)  
Lei: "Oh no."  
Naruto:*looking at his younger self with a twinge of pain*  
Kyo: "How does it feel, being looked at with hated eyes?"  
Talmera: "You've taken this one step to far Kyo!"  
Kyo: "BUTT OUT!"  
Talmera: "Hmph."  
Kyo:*through a snarl* "This is how the Hyuuga's treated me after I made a solemn promise to the heir that I'd marry her one day."  
(There is the swing of an opening door and footsteps approaching the balcony.)  
Voice: "A promise you would have never been able to keep."  
Kyo:*terrified he turned around and saw Hinata standing there* "Hinata!"  
Hinata: "My father would have never have accepted the terms your father set."  
Naruto:*quietly* "Hinata..."  
Kyo:*scowls* "How dare you?"  
Hinata:*heads into the gallery without another word [she's pissed]*  
Kyo:*through gritted teeth* "Yeah, you better run."  
[Jiraiya: "Personally, I think she should've flipped him off."  
Me: "Keep it clean perv."]  
Naruto: "Uh hello. I'm still standing here you idiot."  
Kakashi: "Look who's talking."  
Kyo:*turns back to Naruto, not lookin' to happy.* "Shut up you worthless bag of air."  
Naruto: O_O^ "What was that?"  
Kyo: "You heard me. I'm sick and tired of living in your shadow."  
Sei: "Naruto's shadow? Huh, talk about low on the food chain of life."  
Hokage: "You can't be nice can you?"  
Sei: "Not to Kyo."  
Hokage: "I see where that's coming from."  
Kyo: "For as long as I can remember, your shadow has long towered over me even though you've never known your kin."  
Naruto:*scowled*  
Kyo: "You've always shown higher skills and yet you reek of demonic blood."  
Naruto:*glared at him in disgust.*  
Kyo: "But now those days are over. I'll end it right here and now."  
Naruto:* "Bring it."*

(The scene around them faded away and faded back into the arena.)  
Unmei: * "This is unreal. Naruto wasn't even fazed by the vision."*  
Kyo:*pulls out 3 kunai and signs 7* "Moons Winds."  
(The winds rushed at him and Kyo threw the kunai into them. They raced toward Naruto with blazing speed.)  
Hinata: * "Naruto!"*  
Naruto:*took his chance and threw 3 shuriken into the attack canceling the kunai's movement. But he was hit with the full blunt of the winds. He was knocked back 400 feet and landed square on his back.*  
Lei: "Ouch."  
Naruto:*Unfazed by the fall he got back up and formed a hand stance*  
Unmei: "What's he doing?"  
Sakura: "Uh oh."  
Naruto: "TRANSFORM!!!!"*Sexy Jutsu*  
Kyo:*swoon*  
Unmei: O_O "WTF is that?"  
Sakura: -_-; "His Sexy Jutsu."  
Neji: O_O~ "Eew."  
([The tilde is a twitch])  
Naruto: "Shadow Clone Jutsu."  
Sakura: "That's the Harem Jutsu."  
(All the pretty girls charge at Kyo. Soon he's surrounded by them and eventually faints.)  
Lei: "Well, that's the end of that match."*to Naruto* "Way to use your resources Uzumaki."  
Naruto:*transforms back. Thumbs up* "Thanks."  
Sei: "10...9...8...7...6..."  
([He's out man.])  
Sei: "5...4...3...2...1... I declare Naruto Uzumaki as the winner, and may it not go to his head."  
Naruto: "Hey!"  
Sei:*shrugs* "You brought it upon yourself."  
Lei:-_-^ "I won't let you eat dinner tonight."  
Sei:^_^; "It'll behave."  
Ino:*with a laugh* "Put that in your pipe and smoke it."  
(Kyo's body begins to twitch.)  
Sakura:*eyes widen in surprise*  
Sei:*looks down at the body. Kyo started to get back up*  
Kyo:*struggling to get up* "I...am...far...from being...beat, especially by you."  
Naruto:* "Geeze. This guy doesn't give up."*  
Sei: "Sorry to ruin your moment of supposed triumph and glory, but you already lost the match."  
Kyo:*stands up. He's wobbly but standing on his own*  
Unmei:*signs 9* "Forces of Nature."  
(The ground begins to rumble.)  
Lei:*sign 4* "Cancellation Jutsu."  
(The rumbling stops and Unmei looks up at her, not pleased.)  
Lei: "Let the two of them settle this on their own terms. Neither of you will be able to use jutsu to threaten the other in this time of negotiation. Do I make myself clear?"  
Naruto:*visibly nods his head*  
Kyo: "To hell with that!"*draws kunai and shuriken.*  
Lei: "Hmph. I figured as much."  
(Just as Kyo was about to toss his shuriken, a voice boomed over the wall.)  
Voice: "BOOMERANG'S FLIGHT."  
(In that instant, a large bladed boomerang flew past Lei and Kakashi and toward Kyo. It nicked his side, landed in the trunk of a tree and Kyo staggered back.)  
Lei:*in a half-assed ballerina pose that she used to dodge* "Thanks a lot Garagochi. This is really helping me improve my balance."*sarcastically*  
Voice:*just behind her* "Well sorry. Not like it was meant to be accurate."  
(The person standing behind her was Gai's height and just as broad but didn't have the bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hair. His hair is a greenish blue-ish color with a single streak of orange curving over the left side of his face. His eyes were a dark blue and his tan stood out against the sky. His forehead protector was tied around his right thigh and over his black pants. The shirt was made of fishnet and came down all the way to his wrists.)  
Lei:*putting her leg back down* "Well if you can't get that jutsu accurate, then you haven't mastered it. And that wouldn't look good on your resume when they find out that now would it?"  
Garagochi: "It's not supposed to be accurate when I can't see my target. I had to fire it over a wall mind you."  
Lei: "Don't cop an attitude with me!"  
Garagochi: "Well excuse me for stating the obvious."  
Kyo: -_-; "You're an idiot sensei."  
Garagochi: "I'm an idiot? Look who's talking. I didn't challenge Uzumaki Naruto knowing I'd lose."  
Kyo: "HEY!!!"  
Garagochi: "You brought it upon yourself."  
Kyo: "Hmph."*the cut is barely noticed.* "Can't I just finish killing him?"  
Garagochi: "NO!! You already lost the battle retard."  
Kyo:*scowl*  
Ino:*sighs* "Why are they so dumb?"  
Sakura: "I don't know, and I really don't care."  
Hokage: * "Maybe that'll dampen his spirit a little."*  
Garagochi:*jumps down from the roof and steps up to Kyo. He puts his hand on top of his head* "You should learn to control your temper and show up to training sessions. If you had, maybe you would've won."  
Kyo:*looks up at him with a sneer* "Very funny."  
Garagochi:*removes hand* "I'm being serious."  
Kyo: "Tmph. Whatever."  
Garagochi:*shakes his head and signals to Talmera and Unmei to leave*  
(All three of them disappear.)  
Kyo:*turns his gaze to Naruto* "Your mine."*charges*  
Sandaime: * "I stand corrected."*  
(Before Kyo could even lay a finger on Naruto, he was lifted into the air and thrown back against the tree.)  
Kyo: "How did-"  
Sei: "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."*has him pinned to the tree with a butterfly dagger*  
Kyo: "How'd you-"  
Sei: "I'm not completely stupid."  
Kyo: "How the hell did you come up that fast, and without my seeing you?"  
Sei:*quietly in his ear* "I'm a Black Op Squadron Leader. I'm trained to react to any situation. Not to mention I'm a master of the blades."  
Kyo:*scowls*  
Sei:*removes dagger from his shirt* "You best follow your sensei, and no more skipping training sessions."  
Kyo: "Hmph."*takes off after them*  
Sei:*watching him leave* "So naive."  
Lei: "He's more than naive, he's immature."  
Ino:* "I'll say."*  
Sakura: "Serves him right."  
Sei:*leapt back into the hallway. To the Hokage* "Your not considering letting them into the Guard are you?"  
Hokage: "No. If I did that Kyo, Naruto and Konohamaru would constantly be fighting."  
Sei: "More than likely."  
Ino:*sighs in relief* "At least we don't have to deal with him everyday."  
Sakura: "We'll have to whether or not he's in the Guard."  
Ino: "What do you mean?"  
Sakura: "As long as Hinata is around, so is he."  
Ino: ¬¬ "Great."  
Hinata:*folds her arms in frustration*  
Naruto:* "What is with that guy? It's like he's been after me all his life and I have no idea who he is."*  
Lei:*to Kakashi* "We'll need a stronger watch then I thought."  
Kakashi: "What do you mean?"  
Lei: "True Kyo's an idiot, but he packs quiet a punch. If we're not careful with him running around we could wind up in a nasty state of turmoil. And for all we know, he might try to kill Naruto in his sleep."  
Kakashi: "You're really making Trudgen look bad."  
Lei: "No I'm not. He's at the mountain while Naruto is asleep and gets back at about two in the morning."  
Kakashi: "You would know."  
Lei: "Of course I would."  
Hinata:*looked down at Naruto** "At least I know Kyo won't cause me too much trouble. Not with Naruto around."*  
(Everyone then proceeded to the main contours of the house. No one spoke of the battle for the rest of the day, at least until dinner. Kyo was hanging around the entrance. Sei quickly took care of the problem and they went through the rest of dinner in peace.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Six Trials: Trials 2 & 3  
(Sakura woke the next morning covered from head to toe in a heavy sweat and her breathing labored. She sat bolt upright in her bed with no one around her from which she could gain comfort. Her sheets were pulled halfway up her torso in a feeble attempt to protect her person.)  
Sakura:*her breathing hindering her words* "What a nightmare."*she lays back in her sheets as the sun started peaking into her window. She turned to it and groaned. She knew she'd have to tell Lei about her dream as soon as she got back from her usual morning training. She threw the covers back and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She sat there a moment, then looked out her window at the sun and the trees just beyond the pane.* "What the hell was that about?"  
(There's a knock at her door.)  
Sakura: "It's open."  
(The door slides open as Sei stepped into the room.)  
Sei: "Are you coming to breakfast or what?"  
Sakura: "It's the crack of dawn."  
Sei: "And, what's your point?"  
Sakura: ¬¬ "You didn't cook did you?"  
Sei: "Me? Hell no."  
Sakura: "Thank god."*stood up* "Out so I can get dressed."  
Sei:*pulls out of the room and closes the door*  
(She came in a few minuets later to an empty room.)  
Sakura: "Alright Sei. What kind of prank is this?"  
(There's no answer.)  
Sakura: "Sei? Hello?"  
(Again, no answer.)  
Sakura: "Where is everybody?"*she looked around. Smicha's, Akamaru's and Trudgen's bowls were in the right places. The table was set but no food was on the table. There were no sounds coming from the kitchen. Everything was quiet.* "This is way too weird."  
(Soon after that, everyone filed in. However they were all wearing black and the Hokage did not follow them. Konohamaru was in tears and Sei looked depressed. No one noticed her. She tried to reach out to ask Sasuke or Naruto what was going on, but she passed right through them.)  
Sakura:*gasped* "What's going on?"  
(No one heard her. Lei then came in, her hair was down and she was wearing a black dress.)  
Sakura:*completely bewildered*  
(Then, she came in. Sakura shook her head in disbelieve.)  
Sakura: "This isn't happening!"  
(The other Sakura sat down as Lei went into the kitchen. Minuets later, she emerged from the kitchen with bowls of fruit in her arms. She placed them on the table. She beckoned to Tenten and Neji and they followed her into the kitchen. When the last bowls where brought out, they finally sat down. Everyone ate in silence. Sei muttered something under his breath and Kurenai back handed him. Sakura could not hear the words that came from Kurenai or Sei. There was only silence. She looked at everyone in turn, no one, not even Iruka or Naruto had a smile on their face. Konohamaru continued to cry quietly as he ate. Lei touched nothing, neither did Sei. After everyone had eaten they all got up and left the room, except Lei. She stayed behind and was playing with something on her belt. It was her seventh kunai, which was now black.)  
Sakura: "No it can't be!?"  
Lei:*tears came slowly to her eyes. She let them fall to her dress unattended.*  
(No sound came from anywhere in the room. Lei finally stood up and left the room. Sakura followed her out.)(Lei lead her to the top of the mountain and stood looking out over the village. Sakura too looked out, and saw no one there. Trudgen walked up behind her. Sound suddenly rushed back into her ears.)  
Trudgen: "They're waiting for you."  
Lei:*sighed. Her face was still wet from tears. The kunai at her side [7] rang loudly into her ear. She placed a finger on it. Her voice was cracked from crying* "Yes, grandfather."  
Hokage:*appearing as a spirit to Lei and Sakura* "It is time. You must let go of what has happened. And allow the people of the village to move on with their lives."  
Lei:*was about to let loose a fresh wave of tears*  
Hokage: "There are things in this world that cannot be fixed. And yet there are still things that can be fixed. You should have learned that when Orochimaru killed-"  
Lei:*let out a sob* "First him, now you. Who am I going to loose next, my brother?"  
Hokage: "Lei."*pause* "Do not let your emotions run your life. Do not let your life run your emotions."  
Lei:*with a sob* "Let your emotions run in tandem with you life like two horses."  
Hokage:*with a smile* "That's my girl. Now play your song, and don't let anything stop you."*he disappeared*  
Lei:*snuffled and stood up straight. She pulled out a squat scroll then unraveled It.*  
(Then everything went black. Ino's voice was ringing in Sakura's ears and she was being vigorously shaken.)  
Ino:*continuing to do so* "Will you wake up?"  
Sakura:*jerked awake and sat bolt upright almost knocking Ino to the floor*  
Ino: "About damn time! I've been trying to get you up for the past half an hour!"  
Sakura: "Ino?"*"Ow. What the hell happened?"*  
Ino: "Yeah it's me. Who'd you expect, Lord Hokage?"  
Sakura:*surprised*! "He's still alive?"  
Ino:*confused* "Uh, yeah. Where you drinking last night?"  
Sakura: "What? No. Of course not."  
Chouji: "Smack her a few times and see if that helps."  
Ino: "Chouji!!!"  
Sakura: "Is that why my head hurts? I was getting knocked around?"  
Ino: "Heheh. Only a little bit."  
Shikamaru:*put his arms at full length* "Only a little bit."  
Ino: O_O^  
Sakura: ¬¬.  
Shikamaru:*with a shrug* "You brought it upon yourself."  
Ino: "What the hell were you dreaming about?"  
Sakura:*shrugs* "Not really sure."  
Ino: "It must've been pretty bad. You were trembling horribly."  
Sakura:* "It was bad. Sorry, Ino but I can't tell you how."*  
(The door slid back, and Lei poked her head in.)  
Lei: "Everything alright?"  
Ino: "She's awake if that means anything."  
Lei: "It means plenty. Boys, out."  
(Shikamaru and Chouji scowled but left the room.)  
Lei: "Well, what was it this time?"  
Sakura:*gulped* "It was weird. It almost felt real."  
Lei:*brought the desk chair up and sat down* "Go on."  
Sakura: "First, I woke up in my room. I was sweating and it seemed like I had a terrible nightmare. Then Sei came in and got me for breakfast. But when I went in there, no one was there."  
Lei: "What time of day was it?"  
Sakura: "Crack of dawn."  
Lei: "Hmm...Go on."  
Sakura: "I stood there for a few minuets and soon everyone filed in. You and I were the last ones to enter the room. The only person who wasn't present was the Hokage."  
Ino: "That's weird."  
Sakura:*nodded her head* "Everyone was quiet and depressed. Konohamaru was crying and the aura in the room was dead. You"*referring to Lei* "went into the kitchen and brought out bowls of fruit. You set them on the table and had Tenten and Neji help you bring the rest out. Once that happened, I noticed there was no sound."  
Lei: "Then what was being said had nothing to do with the rest of the dream or had little importance. Go on."  
Sakura: "Well, Sei got slapped and scolded by Kurenai, as far as I can tell. Then the rest of the meal was quiet. Konohamaru wouldn't stop crying. Once everyone finished, they left. Except you."*again referring to Lei.* "You were playing with the white kunai on your belt, only, it had turned black."  
Lei:*shock line*  
Ino: "Huh?"  
Sakura: "You cried a little bit and then left the room. You went to the mountain top and stood there looking over the village, which was empty. Then Trudgen came up and said they were waiting for you. Then you touched the now black kunai and had a conversation with the Hokage. Once the conversation was over, he disappeared and you pulled out a tiny scroll and unraveled it. That's as far as I got."  
Lei:*almost demandingly* "What was the conversation between my grandfather and I?"  
Sakura:*slightly taken aback* "Something about allowing the village to move on. And..."  
Lei: "What?"  
Sakura: "Do not let your emotions run your life. Do not let your life run your emotions."  
Lei:*with a twinge of pain* "Let your emotions run in tandem with your life like two horses."  
Sakura: "Yeah."  
Lei: "It's something my father had taught Sei and I since birth. It was our way of knowing our true identities. You had to say it just right and get every word right before you were known as who you were when times of war came. It's been passed down in our family for generations."  
Sakura: "But, why did he say that to you there?"  
Lei: "So I could probably except the fact that he was dead and to move on and not pity myself for not being able to stop him from committing his final act."  
Sakura: "Final act? Of what?"  
Lei:*shrugged* "I don't know."  
Sakura: ¬¬ * "That makes me feel so reassured."*  
Ino: "What's this dream got to do with anything? People have been known to do odd stuff like this."  
Lei: "You're still uneducated in the ways of the Second Sight. It's a future, but a close future. Who's exactly it is, is still a mystery?"  
Ino: "Couldn't it be an animal?"  
Lei: "No. Not unless it was a Summon. Then maybe. Any other animal, no way."  
Ino: "Just a thought."  
Sakura:*to Lei* "But, didn't you see this for yourself?"  
Lei:*shaking her head* "No. I didn't."  
Sakura:*surprised*  
Lei: "Some of the visions will come only to you, some only to me, and some to the both of us. It's difficult to tell which ones will go where. It depends on what it means to whom and how much it means."  
Sakura:* "But that still means that the Hokage will die in the end."*  
Ino: "Why would this one mean so much to Sakura?"  
Lei:*shrugs* "That reason is unknown as of yet. Perhaps we will find out in the near future. But before I go on and bore the two you to death, we should head to the dinning room for breakfast."  
Sakura:*gave a nod and got out of bed. She was still dressed*  
Lei: "Why were you sleeping in your clothes?"  
Sakura:*not obviously lying* "I probably fell asleep without realizing it. That or I was too tired to care."  
Lei: "Lair."  
Sakura:*surprised* "I'm not lying."  
Lei: "Eh hem."  
Inner Sakura: * "Dammit. I can't keep anything from her can I?"*  
Sakura:*sighed* "I heard odd stuff last night. And if it came to the point of me battling I would rather not do it in my pajamas."  
Lei:*not pressing the matter further, but not unkindly* "Whatever."*steps out of the room* "You coming or not?"  
Sakura: "Yeah, I just need to brush my hair first."  
Lei: "Alright."*walks off*  
Ino: "You heard it too?"  
Sakura: "The voices? Yeah of course I did. It sounded like they were right outside my door."  
Ino: "Who do you think it was?"  
Sakura:*shrugged* "Could've been anyone's. How did you know about them if you were at your place last night?"  
Ino: "I did a little snooping before I woke you up. Sorry, I was trying to see why you were trembling so much."  
Sakura: "Oh?"*folds arms* "Then what was the real reason I slept in my clothes last night?"  
Ino:*dumbfounded* "Uhh..."  
Sakura:*sighed* "I thought so. I wasn't lying to Lei; I was too tired to care what I fell asleep in. I followed Kyo around for hours trying to figure out where he was going."  
Ino: "So it was you and Kyo outside my window?"  
Sakura:*shook her head* "No it was Jasmine. She was giving Kyo new orders from Orochimaru."*picked up the hairbrush on her bedside table and started brushing her hair*  
Ino: "There's the proof right there. With that information you could put Kyo away for good."  
Sakura: "It's my word against his. I'd need to have physical proof anyway. Otherwise, I'll have a hard time convincing people he is a fugitive in disguise."  
Ino:*sighs* "Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be."  
Sakura: "Believe me I know."*puts her brush down* "Ready?"  
Ino: "Yeah, let's go."  
(The two of them head into the dinning room, the table is still foodless and everyone is starting to get cranky.)  
Sei: "What the hell is she doing in there?"  
Konohamaru: "I don't know. The only thing I know is that I'm hungry."*stomach rumbles*  
Sei:*grumbling* "It's starting to sound like a lion."  
Konohamaru:*grumbling* "Like yours sounds any quieter."  
Hokage: "Knock it off both of you."  
(Lei didn't serve breakfast for a few more minutes. Once she did, no one looked particularly happy to be eating so late. She gave no acknowledgement that anyone was angry with her; actually she gave no acknowledgement to anything in the room. After breakfast, Sakura caught her in the library looking through the various books that lined the shelves. Sakura cautiously went up to her.)  
Sakura: "Miss, what are you doing?"  
Lei: "A little research."  
Sakura: "For what?"  
Lei: "You."  
Sakura: "Me?"  
Lei: "Yes."*seeing the book she was looking for* "Ah."*she pulled it off the shelf and opened it* "Here it is."*she headed toward a table and sat down, her nose in the book*  
Sakura:*confused to hell and back* "What are you researching?"  
Lei: "You'll find out later Sakura. Go on."  
Sakura:*still confused* "Okay."*she walks out of the room and out to the courtyard. Ino was out there rearranging some of the flowers*  
Ino:*looking up and wiping off her head* "Hey Sakura. What brought you out here?"  
Sakura: "Nothing much."  
Ino: "Right. What was up with Lei at breakfast? She looked pretty deep in thought."  
Sakura:*shrugged* "I have no clue what's going on. I doubt it's about the dream. She knew before I told her his end would come soon. It's not that I want him gone, we need someone like him when times are bad."  
Ino: "I know what you're saying. He's like a grandfather to everyone in the village. Everyone is equal in his eyes."  
Sakura: "At least we hope anyway. I'm not so sure he's very fond of Kyo at this point."  
Ino: "Oh you're just mad because he groped you instead of Sasuke."  
Sakura: O_O^ "Watch it Ino."  
Ino: "It's the truth and you know it."  
Sakura: "Like you wouldn't feel the same way."  
Ino: O_O^~  
Sakura:*laughs*  
Ino:*raspberry*  
(Watching them from the hall are Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto.)  
Shikamaru: "I do not understand them."  
Naruto: "Find I guy who does understand women. When you do, let me know."  
Chouji:*munching on potato chips* "Ditto."  
Shikamaru: "Aw, I thought I'd keep it to myself."  
Naruto: O_O^ "You ass."  
Shikamaru: "I'm not the ass."  
Chouji: "Don't get me started."  
(They both give him a look.)  
Naruto: "We weren't talking about that."  
Chouji: "And don't start."  
Shikamaru: "Alright we won't."  
(Meanwhile inside, Lei is still in the library with her nose in the book. The rest of the library was quiet and nothing stirred until the Hokage came in.)  
Hokage: "Lei."  
Lei: "In the back Grandpa."  
(He comes up from her left.)  
Hokage: "What brought you in here?"  
Lei: "She's envisioned a death sequence. I'm preparing the Second trial."  
Hokage: "Already? Don't you think you should wait a little longer?"  
Lei: "I can't. If her powers aren't refined they'll drive her into insanity."  
Hokage:*sighs* "Your patience has dwindled over the years."  
Lei: "I'm doing it for her. I sent those powers to her, and if I cannot teach her how to use them and protect her from the insanity, then no one can. I'm the only person who knows enough about the jutsu to even get her this far."  
Hokage:*sighs* "You're to wise for your own good sometimes."  
Lei: "You should be proud of that. I get it from you."  
Hokage: "And your father."*puts his hand on her shoulder* "Let me know if you need anything."  
Lei: "I will. Don't worry. I'm not as stubborn as you or Sei."  
Hokage: ¬¬ "You're not funny."  
Lei: "It wasn't meant to be funny Grandpa."  
(Meanwhile out in the courtyard, Sakura has collapsed on the ground and Ino is violently shaking her. She doesn't move and Naruto runs in to find help.)  
Ino: "Sakura, Sakura get up!"  
(In Sakura's head, all noise has faded in the mortal sense. She cannot hear the sounds of Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru's voices or the sounds that where affiliated with the house. The only thing that rang in her ears was familiar voices.)  
Voice1:*tauntingly* "Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan."  
Voice2: "C'mon Sakura-chan. Open your eyes sweet heart."  
Sakura: "Who are you and what do you want?"  
Voice1: "Oh, don't you recognize us Sakura-chan. Open your eyes and look."  
Sakura:*who's eyes were clamped shut, slit her eyes open and saw two figures standing in front of her.*  
(On the other side of this issue. Naruto came back closely followed by Lei and the Hokage.)  
Lei:*running to Sakura's side* "What happened?"  
Ino: "I'm not sure. She just collapsed all of a sudden."  
Lei:*raises eyebrow. The first black kunai on her belt rings. She touches it* *"Hm?"*  
Mortagashi: * "The spirits are calling her, and I don't mean the good ones. If they corrupt her mind she'll never recover from the shock."*  
Lei: *"Dammit."* "Ino, pull her into a sitting position. Don't argue just do it."  
Ino:*pulls Sakura up and tries to keep her upright*  
Lei:*pulls the first kunai off her belt and stuck it into the ground*  
Hokage: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!???"  
Lei: "I don't have much choice now."*she bites her thumb* "Second Sight Kunai Summon: Seiraiya Mortagashi."*slides her blood onto the kunai and symbols form around the kunai. Then they flood into Sakura.*  
(In Sakura's head.)  
Sakura:*is staring at the figures in disbelief. They resemble her parents*  
Mother: "C'mon now darling. Come with us. There's nothing to fear."  
Father: "Listen to your mother Sakura-chan. You've nothing to fear."  
Sakura:*to scared to move*  
Mother:*reaches her hand out to touch Sakura, but it's knocked away by a white kunai* "Ack!"  
(Another figure appears with red hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's in all black and a flack jacket.)  
Figure: "Back off you hellions."  
Sakura:*bewildered* "W-who are you?"  
Figure:*turns to her* "My name doesn't mean anything right now. The important thing is that I'm here to protect you."  
Sakura: "But, they're my parents."  
Figure: "It may seem that way now, but in reality they're only demons trying to take over your mind for their own personal gain."  
Sakura:*shock line*  
Mother: "How dare you corrupt her mind with those foul thoughts."  
Father: "We would never do that to our daughter."  
Figure: "But tell me is she your daughter? A spirit conjurer can only conjure those who have died. And I'm sure that Lord and Lady Haruno are alive and well. Am I right Sakura?"  
Sakura:*nods* "And my father doesn't call me Sakura-chan."  
Figure: "SO BE GONE!!!!"*pulls out what appears to be a black rose* "PURITY OF THE ROSE!!!!"  
(The black color of the rose disappears and turns white. A white light emits from it and the demons are flashed away in the light.)(On the outside)  
Lei:*is holding an ox hand sign as Sakura's eye flutter open*  
Ino: "She's back."  
(The symbols flood back into the kunai.)  
Lei:*sighs and releases the sign* "Damn them."  
Sakura:*groans* "Now why do I have a headache?"  
Lei: "Those damn demons that were trying to take you over were draining your chakra in the process."  
Sakura: "What's that got to do with my headache?"  
Lei: "A nasty loss of chakra. Ung, and a nasty one for me too."  
Hokage: "I told you were out of your mind."  
Lei:*sticks out her tongue* "At least I tried to help. Grandpa."  
Hokage: "I haven't the skills to summon spirits like yours. Lei."  
Sakura: "But, what did they want? And who the hell did you send into my head?"  
Lei: "I don't have much of a clue what the assholes wanted, but that was my dad you met."  
Shikamaru: "Your dad? Seiraiya Mortagashi?"  
Lei: "Yep. Mr. Flower Power as Jiraiya used to put it."  
Naruto: "Flower Power? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
Lei: "He'd kick your ass with whatever flowers he had available at the time. And he'd do it painfully too. It was actually kinda scary to see my dad in a pissy mood."  
Hokage: "Phh, you didn't have to raise him."  
Lei: "No he raised me."  
Chouji: "I bet he was close friends with Ino's parents."  
Lei: "Uhh, I don't know."  
(Stupidity faint.)  
Sakura: O_O^ "HOW COULD YOU NOT?!"  
Lei: "I never paid attention to where he got his gear from. I was more concerned in trying to master my own Justus."  
Sakura:-_-; "You've got to be kidding me?"  
Lei: "No I'm not. I'm being honest."  
Sakura:*groan*  
Lei: "However, now things are just going to get harder for you Sakura."  
Sakura: "Huh?"  
Lei: "The spirits have started contacting you; therefore you are going to have to tackle more than one trial in a day."  
Sakura: "What?"  
Hokage: "Undergoing two trials in one day may be too much for her. Are you sure you'll be willing to do this, the both of you?"  
Lei:*nods* "Yes."  
Sakura: "I don't quiet follow. Spirits?"  
Lei: "There are spirits in this world that only the users of the Second Sight can see. The ones in my kunai for example. I can summon them as I wish with a small blood sacrifice. And once I summon them, they will take on their spirit form until I call them back to the kunai. But don't worry; these are the simplest of the trials. You shouldn't have too much trouble with them."  
Sakura: "Alright, I'll do it then."  
(Later on, Lei has taken Sakura, Neji and Lee out into the forest.)  
Sakura: "What are we doing here?"  
Lei: "Starting your first trial."*she pulls a bright red band out of her pack and ties it around Lee's arm behind Sakura's back.* "Close your eyes Sakura."  
Sakura:*with a sigh she closes her eyes obediently*  
Lei: "Neji..."  
Neji:*activates the Byakugan*  
Lei: "Now Lee."  
Lee: "Hai."*takes off running*  
Lei: "Tell me once he's out of your line of vision."  
Neji:*nods*  
(Lee's running deep into the woods, approaching the fifty meter mark.)  
Neji: "He's out of my vision."  
Lei:*signs 20* "Second Sight."*clearly seeing Lee, who's still running* "Alright, you can open your eyes Sakura."  
Sakura:*opens her eyes. She looks around* "Where's Lee?"  
Lei: "Activate your sight and find out."  
Sakura:*signs 20* "Second Sight."*the image is blurry at first but soon becomes clear. He's running towards a familiar spot in the woods* "Where's he-"  
Lei: "What's tied to his arm and which arm is it tied to?"  
Sakura: "There's a red band tied to his right arm."  
Lei: "Is there anything special about the band?"  
Sakura: "The kanji for spirit is embroidered onto it and is placed on the bicep."  
Neji:*surprised* * "All that in one go?"*  
Lei: "Where is he heading?"  
(Short pause.)  
Sakura: "The K.I.A shrine."  
Lei:*deactivates her sight* "Good. Now, from the shrine find a name that sounds familiar to you and tell me what it is."  
Sakura:*confused* "Can you do that?"  
Lei: "Perhaps."  
Sakura:*concentrates on the shrine, but all of the names are blurry and difficult to make out* "I, can't read them."  
Lei: "Good, you weren't supposed to. If you had, you'd be faking it."  
Sakura: "Why you sneaky little-"  
Lei: "There are reasons. With the Second Sight you cannot read text for the simple reason that you must know exactly what the text says. Text changes throughout the years and is hard to read with the sight. So I wouldn't try to use this to read someone's diary."  
Sakura:*deactivates and shakes her head*  
Lei: "Feeling a little dizzy?"  
Sakura: "A little."  
Lei: "That's normal for a first timer. You'll get used to it after awhile."*turns to Neji* "Thank you Neji. You're free to go."  
Neji:*gives a quick bow and heads off*  
Lei: "C'mon then Sakura. We've one more trial to complete."  
Sakura:*nods*  
(The two of them head off to the K.I.A. shrine to meet with Lee. Once there...)  
Lee:*unties the band and returns it to Lei*  
Lei:*taking it* "Thank you."  
Lee: "You are welcome."*he steps off to the side*  
Sakura: "He's watching?"  
Lei: "Sort of. We have a training session after this."*pulls out one of her hairs. It straightens to a needle like form. She sticks it into the ground where she stands and then puts her hands together. She starts mumbling in a funny language and symbols start to form in the dirt. they appear around the hair and stretch beyond Sakura* "This way no one will get hurt if something goes wrong."*pulls out the white kunai* "Now, this is a pain in the ass to get, a Spirit Kunai. But if you do manage to get one or more you can hold whatever spirit you choose in it. I choose to hold the spirits who are dear to me, my father for example."  
Sakura: "Is there a way to set them free?"  
Lei: "Yeah, when you die. Your bond with the spirit dies with you so they are released and can be captured by whoever can. Although I wouldn't recommend trying to capture any of the tails creatures after they die. They might not like that too much and may not listen to you."  
Sakura: "You can hold animals too?"  
Lei: "Yes, if you want. There's a spirit in every living thing. The only drawback being it has to die before you can seal it in the knife."  
Sakura: "Damn. That makes it harder."  
Lei: "It wasn't meant to be easy. Now, concentrate your chakra to your hands for the moment and we'll go from there."  
Sakura:*holds up two fingers and closes her eyes. Her chakra begins to form around her hands.*  
Lei: "Alright then, focus on the shape of a kunai."  
Sakura: "What's this got to do with the trial?"  
Lei: "You need a Spirit Kunai before you can seal spirits."  
Sakura:*focusing on the shape of a kunai. Her chakra begins to faintly resemble a kunai*  
Lei: "That's it! Keep going!"  
Sakura:*her chakra forms into a kunai with distinct features and is beginning to take a solid form. It takes several minuets but it finally is solid and is slowly turning white. Another few minuets pass by and it finally turns full white*  
Lei: "Alright, it's ready. Just cut your flow."  
Sakura:*stops her concentration and the kunai falls to the ground in front of her. She picks it up* "Now what?"  
Lei: "Hold it upright and repeat after me: Bad and good are intertwined like rope."  
Sakura:*picks it up and holds the kunai upright* "Bad and good are intertwined like rope."  
Lei: "Darkness reigns at the foot of the lighthouse."  
Sakura:*repeats*  
Lei: "Fall seven times, stand up eight."  
Sakura:*repeats*  
Lei: "If one man praises you, a thousand will repeat the praise."  
Sakura:*repeats*  
Lei: "One kind word can warm three winter months."  
Sakura:*repeats*  
Lei: "The tongue is but three inches long, but can kill a man six feet high."  
Sakura:*repeats*  
Lei: "When the time comes, even a rat becomes a tiger."  
Sakura:*repeats. Getting rather annoyed*  
Lei: "Tiger's die and leave their skins; people die and leave their names."  
Sakura:*repeats*  
(The kunai in her hand begins to glow a silvery color. It startles her and everything around them goes black.)  
Sakura: "Not this place again."  
Lei: "If you're going to talk to them without the use of it being in a kunai you have to be in the spirit realm. Now, concentrate on a good memory. Anything bad will just summon a demon or darkling to you. And you don't want that to happen, trust me I've been there. On accident of course."  
Sakura:*again closes her eyes, and soon after a white wisp of smoke appears in front of her. It begins to take the shape of an otter. As it chirps at her, she opens her eyes* "Huh?"  
Lei: "Well, that wasn't a strong memory if you're summoning animals. You'll need something a lot stronger than that if you want to summon a human or a dead summoning beast."  
Sakura:*sighs* "I don't have much chakra left to concentrate on. If I keep going at this rate, I'll be down and out in a few minuets tops."  
Otter:*rubs up against her cheek affectionately*  
Sakura: "Hey! That tickles stop."  
Otter:*seeming happy to have someone to talk to and is chirping at her again*  
Sakura: "He is kind of cute though."  
Otter: ¬¬*frustrated chirp*  
Lei: "I think it's a girl."  
Sakura: "Well whatever."*raises to stroke its head. Once her hand touches the fur of the otter everything goes white*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Oki's Blessing  
(Sakura's eyes slit open as she lay in her bed, safe and sound. No one was in the room when she first looked around. She sat up, it was late afternoon.)  
Sakura: "What happened?"*she put her legs over the side of the bed and turned to her bedside table. Her clock read 5:30 pm and a black kunai sat next to it. she's surprised to see it* "Did I-"  
(It begins to ring.)  
Sakura:*picked it up and stared at it* "Hello?"  
(The otter from before appeared out of nowhere. It gave a quiet chirp.)  
Sakura: "Oh, it's you."  
Otter:*nodded prideful. The only thing different about her now is that there's a seaweed ribbon tied around its neck and that her eyes had turned a brilliant sea green*  
Sakura:*smiled* "Where's Lei and the others?"  
Otter:*shrugs*  
Sakura: "Hmm."*turns the kunai over in her hand, on the other side of the knife is an etching of the name 'Oki'* "Oki? Is that your name?"  
Oki:*nodded prideful again. Her head turned to the door*  
Sakura:*looked up as Lei came in through it*  
Lei: "Oh good your up."*there's a spirit behind her, but it is difficult to make out who it is until she steps out from in front of it. It's her father.*  
Sakura: "Seiraiya-sama?"  
Seiraiya: "Aye. Nice to see you too Sakura."  
Lei: "About damn time too. I'm kinda getting tired of everyone looking at me like I'm a psycho-path because I'm talking to my spirits."  
Sakura: "You talk to them in public?"  
Lei: "Sometimes. It depends on the situation."*turns to Oki* "Did you learn her name?"  
Sakura: "Oki."  
Lei:*her eyes widen* "The Sea Otter, Oki?"  
Oki:*nodded prideful*  
Lei: "Blessed Phoenix feathers. I never knew she even passed away."  
Oki:*looks a little sad and chirps in a tone to match*  
Seiraiya: "She said she was murdered."  
Lei: "By who?"  
Oki:*shrugged. And gave a quick chirp*  
Seiraiya: "It only happened recently. This is probably why she warmed up to Sakura so quickly."  
Oki:*shook her head and chirped*  
Seiraiya: "Oh."  
Sakura: "Eh?"  
Seiraiya: "She said she lost the trust of the living men. Especially since the person who killed her was her summoner."  
Lei: "That's a disgrace. Going around and killing your summons for the hell of it. Who in their right mind would do something so heartless?"  
Seiraiya: "Aoi and Mizuki."  
Lei:*shivered* "Don't remind me. They were creepy."  
(There's a sudden rush of wind even though the doors and windows are closed.)  
Sakura: "What the?"  
Voice:*ringing in Sakura's ears* "Do not be afraid. I am here for you and you alone Haruno Sakura."  
Sakura: "Who are you?"  
Voice: "It is me, Oki."  
Sakura: "You can talk?"  
Oki: "Of course I can, but only to you. Seiraiya may understand otter but he cannot hear me when I talk to you through telepathy. By gaining the ability to use the Second Sight you can now see what many others cannot. You can see the spirits of the dead and those of the sleeping. Abuse this power and I can strip you of the sight. However, it is not in my nature to be rash. So go with my blessing, and the blessing of the sea."*her spirit returns to the kunai, saying* "Call upon me when I am needed."  
Sakura:*blinks, confused* "Okay."  
Lei:*sighs* "He was the same way; confusing as hell."*referring to her dad.*  
Seiraiya: "Shut up."  
Lei: "I don't have to."*pulls a green strip out of her pack* "Here, tie this around the kunai so I know it's yours and so Kyo doesn't accidentally pick it up and use it in battle. She won't like that because it's not you, her original capturer."  
Sakura:*takes the ribbon and ties it around the handle. She rests it on the bedside table again* "How am I suppose to summon her to get her help in battle?"  
Lei: "That is all up to you Sakura. Every person has a different way of summoning the spirits. You have to come up with your own unique way to do it. This phase I can't help you with."  
Sakura:*sighs* * "Looks like a harsh day of training tomorrow."*  
Lei: "No worries. It will come to you in time."*she turns to leave the room.* "Your next trials are what you should be more concerned about, because they must be given all in one day. Whenever your next vision comes, tell me. Then the trials will begin."*walks out.*  
Sakura:* "I don't think I'd be able to take them all at once."*  
(Oki rings in.)  
Oki: "You must. It is the way of the sight. You have to abide by the rules as others before you have."*short pause* "Hey, for pulling that off the top of my head that sounded pretty good."  
Sakura: O_O^ "OKI THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"  
(Sasuke and Naruto just happened to walk by.)  
Naruto: "Uh, Sakura. Who the hell are you yelling at?"  
Sakura: O_O! "No one."  
Sasuke:*raises eyebrow* "Doesn't sound like it."  
Sakura: "Oh, I'm not. Hehehe."  
Naruto: ¬¬. "Right. Who where you really yelling at?"  
Sakura: "No one."  
Inner Sakura:* "Dammit he just won't give up."*  
(The two boys exchange looks and Naruto gave a shrug. The two of them soon walked off.)  
Sakura: "Phew. That was way to close for comfort."  
Oki: "That's what you get for yelling so loud."  
Sakura: O_O^  
Oki: "Well it was. Even Lei knows better than that."  
Sakura: "You're real encouraging Oki."  
Oki: "I never said I was."  
Sakura:*groan*  
(A little while later, after everyone has eaten and the sun is sinking in the sky. Sakura has wandered off somewhere and her team is looking for her.)(In the forest at the moment.)  
Naruto: "Where the hell could she have run off too in that short of a time period?"  
Kakashi: "Who knows? She didn't even say anything to Lei."  
Sasuke:*looking around with his Sharingan, not seeing much.* * "Damn, where are you Sakura?"*  
(There's a red flash just past the trees.)  
Naruto: "What the hell-"  
Kakashi: "Oh no. Don't tell me."  
Sasuke: "What?"  
Kakashi:*picks up the pace* "Hurry it up you slowpokes."  
Naruto: "Alright we're coming. Yeesh."  
(The three of them come to a pond with a waterfall leading into it. Sakura is sitting on a rock in the center of the pond.)  
Sasuke: "Sakura."  
Sakura:*merely turns her head to them, then turns it back.*  
Sasuke: "What's she doing?"  
Kakashi: "I'm not exactly sure."  
(A column of water suddenly surrounds her. In the column and above her head is a spherical shadow.)  
Sasuke:*reaching for his knives*  
Kakashi:*grabs his arm* "Hold on. You shouldn't interfere."  
Sasuke: "And why not?"  
Kakashi: "It's a Blessing."  
Naruto: "A what?"  
Kakashi: "A Blessing. She's already passed her third trial, and apparently gained a new friend."  
(Oki has appeared in front of Sakura again, but is more lifelike now.)  
Sakura: "Explain to me again why you have to do this."  
Oki: "It's tradition for the spirits to properly bless the capturer. That is if the summoner and the summon had not been previously acquainted, which we have not. This'll also allow me to see what kind of abilities you posses and whether or not we need to assess your skills."  
Sakura:*sighs* "Whatever you say."  
Oki: "Now then, let's see what you can do."*her eyes turn a startling blue and stare into Sakura's eyes, which also turned startling blue.*  
(They stare for several minuets before Oki finally looks away and seems satisfied.)  
Oki: "Interesting. Your ninjutsu is fairly normal; taijutsu isn't that great, genjutsu is your best form of Jutsu, a high intelligence, good. Your power is low, you're not very fast, your stamina is poor, but your knowledge of seals is far more advanced than I've seen in anyone your age."  
Sakura:*not liking the fact that Oki makes her look weak, but smiles at the compliments of everything else.*  
Oki: "I'm just saying. You need to be fairly assessed before you might be able to summon me. It'll take a lot out of you to complete it the first time, but it gets easier as time goes on."  
Sakura: "I see."  
Oki: "Now, I can't begin your training just yet. You still have to acquire the Second Sight before that will become a possibility. Work on what I have told you to. Don't worry it won't be too difficult. Good luck Sakura-chan."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Mortagashi Bloodline Limit: Chakra Surge  
(The next morning went by smoothly, until Sei decided to disappear and not leave a note.)  
Lei: "Where is he? It's not like him to take off and just disappear."  
Naruto: "Maybe he's on a mission."  
Lei:*shaking her head* "He would've still told me, even if it was a secret."  
(Sasuke comes up.)  
Sasuke: "Not a trace."  
Lei: "Ugh. Where are you otouchan?"  
(Meanwhile on the other side of the village; Sei is dealing with Jasmine. She was ordered to go after Sei and kill him.)  
Jasmine:*slams him into the ground* "Some ninja. You can't even protect yourself against me."  
Sei:*grabs her hand, which is around his neck, and wrestles her off of him. He pins her against a tree* "Don't make me sound the alarm."  
Jasmine:*snickers* "Do you really think I care? Honestly."  
Sei:*scowls* "You don't belong here. Not anymore…"  
(At the Hokage mansion...)  
Sakura:*her eyes snap open as she had her head on her desk. She lifts her head up* "Jasmine!"  
(Lee poked his head in her open door as she said this.)  
Lee: "What about her Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura:*turns around* "Where's Lei-sama?"  
Lee:*stares blankly at her* "I don't know."  
Sakura: ¬¬  
Lee: "Well I don't. Ask Tenten."  
Sakura: "Where's she?"  
Lee: "The back porch I think."  
Sakura:*runs past* "Thanks Lee."  
Lee:*baffled* "You are welcome. I think."  
(Sakura runs onto the back porch, and it just so happens that Tenten and Neji were sitting on the bottom step.)  
Sakura: "Tenten."  
Tenten:*turns around with Neji* "Sakura. What is it?"  
Sakura: "Have you seen Lei-sama?"  
Tenten: "She, Naruto and Sasuke ran past us on their way to the Black Op headquarters. Something about Sei disappearing."  
Sakura: "Crap!"*takes off* "Thanks Tenten."  
Tenten: "What the hell is going on?"  
Neji: "With Sei, who knows?"  
(Sakura is running through the village toward the Black Op Headquarters. Once she reaches the bottom of the steps Naruto and Sasuke are halfway down.)  
Sakura: "Naruto, Sasuke!"  
(The two of them look down at her.)  
Naruto: "Sakura."  
(They run to the bottom of the stairs.)  
Sasuke: "What's wrong?"  
Sakura: "I need to see Lei."  
Sasuke: "She's already inside and they won't let us in."  
Sakura: "Dammit!"  
Naruto: "Sakura, what's going on?"  
Sakura: "It's Jasmine."  
Naruto:! "Oh no. Don't tell her SHE'S here. That'll make things worse than they already are."  
Sakura: "She's the reason Sei disappeared. She ambushed him on the other side of the village."  
Sasuke:! "How did you-"  
Sakura: "I had another vision."  
Smicha:*sitting on a rock over their heads* "Merrrow."  
(The three of them look up at her. Then look at each other. Smicha looks down at them like 'What the hell are you going to do to me?')  
Sakura: "Smicha, you can get inside right?"  
Smicha:*nods* "Row."  
Sakura: "Do me a favor."  
Smicha: "Row?"  
(Smicha runs up to the doors of the building and looks up at it. She walks up toward the doors, pushes one open and heads inside.)(Lei is in Anko's office, where Smicha looks first.)  
Lei: "I haven't been able to locate him for the past two hours! Of course I worried!"  
Anko: "Well duh! Half of his department is freaking out because no one can find him!"  
Smicha: "Merrrow."  
Lei:*turns around* "Smicha!? What are you doing here?"  
Smicha:*goes poof and is bigger* "Well, apparently someone did find him. Sakura says she's had another vision."  
Lei:! "When was this?"  
Smicha: "She told me a few minuets ago."  
Lei: "For Pete's sake bring her here!"  
Anko: "Lei-san you know that's against the rules!"  
Lei: "It is not! She's found my brother and is the only one who can lead us to him!"  
Anko:*frowns, her teeth are gritted* "What would your grandfather say?"  
Lei: "The same thing I did! Bring her and her alone Smicha."  
Smicha: "Of course."*trots out*  
Anko: "Lei! This isn't funny!"  
Lei: "I'm not being funny Anko! I'm taking a responsibility that was granted to me at birth! My brother is one of the few remaining Mortagashi clan members and I will not let him die!"  
Anko:*stunned into silence*  
Lei: "The two of us cannot die or the Mortagashi clan goes with us! If we cannot keep the line going, no one will!"  
Anko: "I get it!"*looks down* "You don't have to get pissy about it."  
Lei: "You know how I am about these things."  
(Sakura comes in.)  
Sakura: "M'lady-"  
Lei: "Sakura, where did you see him and did you see him with anyone?"  
Sakura: "He's past the Nara compound, and yes… Jasmine."  
Anko:!*her head snaps up in shock*  
Lei:*a fire flashes through her eyes* "Who has control of the situation?"  
Sakura: "He does, for now."  
Lei:*sighs* "Your training will have to wait until we can take care of this little predicament. Anko, you're with me."  
Anko:*stands from her seat* "Yes ma'am."  
Lei: "Sakura, tell the boys to head home. Neither of them or the other Genin or even you can interfere. It's far too dangerous this time."  
Sakura:*nods* "Yes ma'am."*takes off*  
Lei:*turns to Anko* "Think you're ready to take on a Phoenix?"  
Anko: "Phh. I don't think, I know. I was born ready for this."  
Lei: "Then let's go."  
(Jasmine slammed him into a tree, again. He pried her off him and disappeared.)  
Jasmine: "You can't hide from me. Running around like a frightened puppy isn't gonna do you any good."  
Sei:* "She's right. I've gotta think of something before I get my ass handed to me on a silver platter! C'mon Sei, think!"*  
Jasmine:*standing beneath him and looking up. She sniggers* "Idiot Mortagashi. And I thought you all were smarter than that."*jumps up into the tree and kicks him down* "And less of a push over."  
Sei:*lands on his back. He grunts in pain*  
Jasmine:*steps down*  
Sei:*struggles to get up* "Damn you. You evil witch."  
Jasmine: "Call me what you like. I'm nothing like that tramp of a sister you have."  
Sei:*furrows his brow and brings himself to his feet* "She is not a tramp."  
Jasmine: "Oh, it seems I've hit a soft spot."*she smirks* "But enough of your games."*she removes her headband* "It's time for you to die."  
Sei:* "Damn! I'm good as dead if she's gonna do what I think she's gonna do!"*  
Jasmine:*signs 25* "Second Stage Phoenix Release."  
Sei: "I'm screwed."  
Jasmine:*her eyes turn black and her hair stands on end. Her nails grow a few noticeable centimeters and she gets slightly taller. There is now a pair of black phoenix wings where her shoulder blades are. Her voice is also rougher* "Ah, that's better. Now I can finally kill the Mongoose idiot."  
Sei:*draws his butterfly dagger*  
Jasmine:*laughs hysterically* "Do you honestly think that butter knife is going to affect me?"  
Sei: "Do you really think I care? Honestly."  
Jasmine:*scowls* "Don't test me."  
Sei: "That's what you think I'm doing. You're a nuisance to all of Konoha. And I'm sick of you attacking my sister."  
Jasmine:*scowls in disgust* "You better watch your tongue boy."  
Sei: "I'm not a kid."  
Jasmine: "Hmph."*signs 17* "Phoenix Whirlwind."  
Sei:*oh crap-face* "Crap…"  
Voice: "CANCELLATION JUTSU!!!"  
(The whirlwind that began to erupt from Jasmine's finger tips was instantly demolished.)  
Jasmine:*growled* "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!?"  
(Lei and Anko drop down from a close by tree.)  
Lei: "I am the granddaughter of the Third Hokage and student to the Fourth. I think I have a very good idea of who I am Jasmine."  
Jasmine: "You two. Always coming to rescue pip squeak over there."  
Sei:*vein* "Watch it."  
Lei: "That is no concern of yours. That's between my brother and me."  
Sei:*smiled at her*  
Lei:*returned it. Then looked crossly at Jasmine* "Time to send you back to where you SHOULD be, with Orochimaru."*signs 3*  
Sei:*quickly repeats her motions*  
Lei Sei: "Chakra Cannon!!"*they fire at Jasmine*  
Jasmine:*disgustedly signs 16* "Disengage."  
(However, only one of the shots was dissipated. The other shot hit her in her left shoulder, knocking her to the ground.)  
Jasmine: "Oomph."*quickly gets back up.* "You'll regret that."  
Lei Sei: "Try us."  
Anko:*smirk*  
Jasmine:*scowls. Signs 17* "Phoenix Whirlwind!"  
(Another whirlwind erupted from her finger tips and aimed toward Anko this time.)  
Anko:*moved out of the way in the nick of time* "Whoa! That was close."  
Lei: "You missed."  
Jasmine:*scowls* "And you wonder why I hate you."  
Lei: "Right back at ya."*the ring on her finger caught in the light*  
Jasmine:*noticing* "Hm?"*it clicks and her hands ball into fists* "Is that what I think it is?"  
Lei: "An engagement ring? Yes."  
Jasmine:*steam rises from her body.*  
Anko:! "What's going on?"  
Sei: "Just watch your step. She's not too happy."  
Anko: "Ya think?"  
Sei: "No, I know."  
Jasmine:*the steam grows thicker*  
Lei:* "If she goes full Phoenix, I'm gonna have to do the same or she'll destroy the entire village."*  
Sei: "Anko, get out of here."  
Anko:! "What for?"  
Sei: "Just go. You may not get out of this alive if you don't."*turns back to her, his pupils have to slits* "Go!"  
Anko: "I'm not leaving you out here to die!"  
Sei: "I said go!"  
Anko:!  
(There's a sudden explosion of black flames. The flames are racing toward the two of them.)  
Sei:!*grabs Anko and pins her against a tree protectively, pinning her against him*  
Lei: "Sei! Anko!"  
(The rush of flames ceases, and the only thing that stood between Sei and the flames was a shield of chakra.)  
Lei:*sighs in relief*  
Jasmine:*no longer looking human. Her hair has turned pitch black and the irises the same. Her pupils have turned white. Her wingspan is now twice what it was, and her nails have grown into talons. Her skin has also turned a darker color* "You took away from me everything that actually meant something to me. First my dignity as a ninja and then the one I treasured with my entire being."  
Lei: "But was it enough? Your being. Treasuring a person and loving them are two different things Jasmine. You only brought this upon yourself. You betrayed your village soon after my father's murder. You claimed to have found greater purposes outside our walls. WE didn't take anything from you. You threw it away to find the power that you so longed for. The power that would finally let you destroy your counterpart...Me."  
Jasmine: "No, you and your pathetic friends kicked me out after-"  
Sei: "After what?"*turns around* "After you blatantly stated that the eldest son of the Third Hokage deserved to die!?  
Jasmine: "He did deserve to die. He stood in Lord Orochimaru's way of conquering this village's tyranny."  
Lei: "Tyranny!? HAH! You only sought the power and not the wisdom to back it up. There was only one way for you to get that power, or so you thought."  
Jasmine:*scowls* "Enough of this talk."*draws a black blade from nowhere* "Let's just get down to business."*takes into the air and raises her blade to Sei, and taking aim*  
Sei:!*glancing back*  
Jasmine:*raises her blade into the air and makes a slash for him*  
Sei:*tenses, further pinning Anko.*  
Anko: "Remind me to kill you later."  
Sei: "If we make out of here alive."  
(There's a clang of metal on metal.)  
Sei:! "What the-"*turns around to see his sister holding back the blade with her armor spread across her arms* "Oneechan!"  
Lei:*her arms crossed to keep the blade steady and away from them.* "Let her go and get out of here."  
Anko: "I already told you-"  
Lei: "THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER ANKO!!"  
Anko:*taken aback* "Y-yes m'lady."  
Sei:*takes a step back and pulls his arms from around her* "Go on then."  
Anko: "Just don't die!"*takes off*  
Sei: "Oh, I won't."  
Lei:*throws off Jasmine* "Take that."  
Jasmine:*flies back a few feet* "Grr. Wench."  
Sei:*takes his sister's side* "You might wanna stand back."*holds the sign for tiger*  
Lei:! "Are you nuts? That's supposed to be our last resort."  
Sei: "It's the only quick way out of this. Trust me sis. I always trust you."  
Lei:*still not sure about it* "Alright..."  
Sei:*his chakra begins to encase his body*  
Jasmine:!* "No! Not that!"*  
Sei: "CHAKRA SURGE!!!"*the gloves on his hands disintegrate and he manages to get a hold of Jasmine*  
(There's an explosion from the contact. It was heard clear across the village at the mansion and the ANBU headquarters.)  
Sandaime:*looking up from his paperwork and turns to the window* "What in the hell fire?"*stands up looking toward the Nara compound. He sees the smoke billowing into the sky* "Oh no!"  
Anko:*had only made it to the Yamanaka compound, she turned around when she heard the explosion* "Sei… Lei…"  
(Several of the Jounin at the mansion look to the Nara compound.)  
Kurenai:*on the side porch with Kakashi and Asuma* "What was that?"  
Asuma: "I'm not sure. It might've just been a training session."  
Kakashi: "The explosion wouldn't've been that big, even if it was another Jounin."  
Kurenai: "What are you suggesting then?"  
Kakashi: "That might've been Sei. But that's just a hunch."  
(Elsewhere...)  
Jiraiya:*looking up from the food he was eating [OMG he's not peeping].* "That idiot."


End file.
